Affectionate Pain
by Rikku Lawliet
Summary: Naruto, the trouble making Otaku luckily got into a university with his friends. After troubles with his arranged roommate Naruto must find a new roommate and the only person who has a room to himself. Sasuke is a troubled artist fighting with long term depression and expectations from his family. Will the two find comfort in one another or more pain than started? M for L,S,V
1. Chapter 1: Education

**This is different than anything else I had decided to write. This is a Naruto Fan Fiction, if you do not enjoy or like Yaoi I advise you don't read it. **

**I have decided to change the way I word the names of the characters from the original Japanese Last name, First name, to the American-ized way to feel more comfortable. I am also using the American legal ages, school system, and whatever else you may stumble upon (sports, trends, etc.)**

**I have not written in what seems like forever when it was really a matter of years. I hope my writing skills approve and that my fans do find this story interesting and appealing.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

Chapter 1: Education

The last cardboard box had been taped up and the scribbled name that was hardly legible had read "Naruto's Manga." He stared at his empty room and he had looked at the photographs from his graduation a few months back. He had his arms around his two good, if not best friends, Kiba and Shikamaru. They were the slackers of the entire senior class and many of the teachers were surprised to even see them graduate. Naruto noticed in the background a love struck Hinata staring and a spiked dark haired guy who could only be Sasuke Uchiha.

He put the picture frame into a bag that would be with him in front seat of his old beater car so it wouldn't be broken, and he had reached out and grabbed the other two pictures on his desk. One was of him at the senior prom with Hinata, but it was a group shot with the other couple, Sasuke and Sakura but the look on Sasuke's face was pained. Naruto couldn't tell why because right next to Ino, Sakura was the most attractive girl in all of high school. The other picture was of Naruto and Sasuke when they were in art class together. Sasuke was talented; he could paint and draw anything he saw while Naruto was able to make barely passable Otaku anime characters. But the picture was of them holding up there pieces and Naruto grinned big as Sasuke looked indifferent.

Naruto wasn't sure why he cherished this photo, other than that was the best piece he ever drew and lost it, and this was the only thing he has left of it; but Naruto felt in art class that was the only time the boys were civilized enough to sit next to each other. He actually started liking his classmate, but still personified distaste so his friends would not think differently of him.

Naruto grabbed his transcripts and placed them on his desk so he wouldn't lose them in the morning. Naruto was not going to get stuck in the cruddy dorms or without the hard, very few, credits he earned in high school. He was about to turn off the light when his father had appeared and knocked lightly on the door.

"Hey son," Minato said quietly.

Naruto smiled and looked at him, "Hey dad. So…this is my last night here in this bed."

His father smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "Your mother would have been so proud seeing you off to a university."

Naruto looked down. He knew his father meant well but every time he brought up his mother it made him upset. He never really got to meet her before losing her. After a really bad fight between his mother and his father she went outside to get some fresh air when was walking back across the street she got hit by a car with a drunk driver at the wheel, she didn't make it.

Naruto hugged his father hard and nestled into his chest as he quietly said "I'm going to miss you dad."

Minato smiled and hugged his son tightly and rested his chin on his son's bright blonde head. "You're going to make me so proud my boy." Minato kissed his son's forehead before heading down the hall to his own room and quietly closing the door.

Naruto picked up his favorite manga on his nightstand laid on his bed and read till his eyes were so heavy that he fell into sleep soundlessly.

**N.S.**

Sasuke was already finished packing and had been since last week. He was at his art easel painting the view from his window. He rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand as he was finishing the final touches with the city lights and the light twinkling stars.

"Dear, I don't think yellow is your color." Sasuke looked back and saw his mother and his brother standing behind him with smiles on their faces, and them staring at the paint on his face.

Itachi looked at the easel with his hand hovering over the wet paint. "It is like a photograph little brother. Are you going to major in art?" Sasuke shook his head.

He turned and looked at his dear mother and caring brother and said "Father would not approve." Mikoto put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gave him a small smile and a reassuring squeeze before she walked back into the kitchen to prepare dinner before her husband arrived.

Itachi sat on Sasuke's soon to be unoccupied bed and looked at the painting still, "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up confused at his brother, "What for?"

Itachi looked at the floor and kicked his feet a little, "I majored in Human Psychology, not business, so father has put all of his expectations on you. I apologize greatly for it. I do believe you have the potential to show the world greatness with your art." Itachi stopped stood up and wiped the yellow paint stuck on his brother's cheek, "Don't make the same mistakes I had."

Sasuke was unsure of what he meant. His earlier statement showed desire for Sasuke to go after his dreams; the last statement contradicted his entire speech. Sasuke felt that the last sentence had a message inside of it, but he wasn't sure of what it was.

Once the paint had dried, he had put a cloth tucked in all around it and he left it by his brother's door with a note that read, "I love you brother, text me. Please enjoy my 'art'"

Sasuke folded up his art supplies and loaded them up first in his Volvo, and waited till morning with his boxes. As he went back inside he saw his mother and father at the table eating, and his brother was probably in his own room online looking for a job or talking to his friends. Sasuke's father looked at him and pointed to an empty chair with food and utensils, "Come eat son."

Sasuke froze at his father's stern tone and nodded, walking towards the table and taking his seat. As his father was cutting his own steak he asked "What courses have you enrolled in?"

Sasuke slowly scooped up some pea's and was about to eat them when he was confronted with the question. "All my prerequisite classes, English and everything else, Business and Marketing 104, Economics 102 and…" He stopped at the last class he had knowing his father would not approve. As the last word still hung in the air his father looked at him and Sasuke sighed. "Advanced Studio Art."

Mikoto closed her eyes as he said his last course and her husband kept eating. After he was done chewing he looked at his son and rested a hand on his arm, Sasuke tried not to but flinched a little, but was surprised to see his father smile. "Everybody needs a class they can relax in; as long as it's just that one and it doesn't cost me a lot. I'm fine Sasuke, I hope you enjoy college."

After Sasuke had washed off his plate he had escaped to his room and closed the door silently behind himself. His father was not abusive in any way, physically. But his words were enough to break through anyone's walls. Sasuke rolled up his sleeve and looked at the old faded scars. It had been over a year since the last time he felt the need to do anything harmful to himself, and his therapist suggested he should write his feelings out or find a new outlet.

He had a different idea; he went to his open not yet taped box with all of his old cutting tools and a note book. He pulled it out and wrote in it, "381 Days. Today I painted the last view I'll get to see outside my bedroom window and I decided to give it to Itachi. He always admired my art work and how I viewed the world. I hope he appreciates it while I'm gone." He placed it back in the box and taped it up for good till tomorrow and he would get settled in his new room.

Sasuke laid in his bed. He heard the screaming and yelling from his mother and father.  
His father was already drinking and his mother was on the brink of hysteria. Sasuke grabbed the rubber band around his wrist and started to let it hit against his skin for the pleasurable sting. Itachi came into the room and laid next so Sasuke, on his bed.

Itachi wrapped his arm around his brother and they held onto one another like they were kids falling asleep in one another's arms.

**N.S.**

Naruto woke up to yelling coming from his window. "Get up now Naruto, or we'll be late for admissions!" Kiba yelled and Shikamaru stood next to him with his hand on the back of his neck. Naruto looked at his clock and cursed under his breath. He ran to the front door and let them in. The boys started putting boxes into Kiba's almost full truck, and once his room was nearly empty they filled Naruto's back seat with his clothes and manga, and his front his had his pictures and important documents.

Kiba put his head out the window and said "Hurry up idiot or you won't make it." Naruto was pissed at the comment, and once his car finally started he was speeding down after Kiba and Shikamaru following closely behind.

The college was about an hour away and the guys wanted to leave at six, to get there early enough to get the good rooms, they were leaving at seven fifteen in the morning knowing they may get stuck with the worse roommate imaginable.

**N.S.**

Sasuke was on the road stuck in a pileup. He had five more miles till he got on campus but this hold up was going to make him wait. As Sasuke was sitting waiting in his car for people to move, he thought it might be a good idea to put in his parking permit so he wouldn't get a ticket. As soon as the adhesive stuck to the inner windshield of his car traffic started to move.

Sasuke shrugged and smiled thinking maybe it was a sign. At least he wouldn't start the year out with a parking ticket.

Once he was parked at the admissions building her went up to the front desk and handed his paper work. "Mr. Uchiha?" The lady asked as he nodded, she looked at the computer and said "You requested single room?" Sasuke looked at her and was trying to suppress a sigh, he went over this with them on the phone time and time again.

"Yes ma'am." She proceeded to type and let out a quick sigh.

"There are no single rooms left. The best I can give you is a double, but to make sure no one else is in the room with you there would be a higher cost."

Sasuke rubbed his temple knowing he had reserved a room and apparently someone else got it. "It's fine; as long as it stays as mine."

Once he found his building and his room he found it to be quite cozy. There were two beds, two closets, a dresser and a night stand next to each bed. The bathroom was shared with the whole hall and it was co-ed. Once he finished with his unloading he found a place in his room for his art easel next to the window.

He laid on his bed and wasn't noticing when he was snapping the rubber band against his skin. He thought as though it was due to the confusion in the Admissions Center. He rubbed his head and felt his hair was dirty, dug around in his duffle bag for his toiletries and towel and went on his way.

**N.S.**

Naruto looked in disgust at his paper. Kiba and Shikamaru got a room in the nice building with co-ed bathrooms while Naruto was roomed with none other than Sai. He really didn't care for the guy knowing he'd get teased or have to explain the meaning of sarcasm for the eighteenth time.

Naruto's friends helped him finish the last of the boxes and he looked at Sai. Sai was at the desk playing with what looked to be Play Doh. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he threw himself on a bed.

Sai looked back "that's mine." Naruto sighed and got up and got on the other one and Sai looked back at his creation, "It's practice for my sculpture class."

Naruto shook his head not believing his luck. He went out of his room taking his key with him and was trying to find Kiba and Shikamaru's room.

Once he had finally found it the boys we're playing on their game consoles and Naruto looked at them, "Where's the bathroom?"

Shikamaru said without even looking in the blonde's direction, "Take a left out the door and it's the one that says Community Bathroom, on it. Good luck navigating it."

Naruto kept cursing under his breathing calling them jerks, and assholes, as he made his way to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he saw a sight he wished he hadn't seen.

Sasuke was walking out of the shower and was readjusting the towel around his waist when he thought he was alone. The door was open and a severely shocked eighteen year old blonde, otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki was staring at the one and only Sasuke Uchiha in all his naked glory.

**[Rikku: Yes this is much different and yet I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed making it all for you fine people. I apologize for any grammatical, or spelling errors, if you like it please tell me and I shall continue writing. To all my supporters, thank you and enjoy this NaruSasu Fan Fic]**

******[LIMITED TIME POLL ON MY PROFILE, GO TO IT AND VOTE!]**


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**This chapter was difficult for me to get through, I kept revising it over and over again till I found a version I liked. In a previous version I had Naruto's overly worried father call, but it didn't flow right and this is the end product of my hard work.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

Chapter 2: Changes

After the run in with the school idiot, Sasuke was in his room with a hood over his head and a blanket wrapped around him. Despite how many layers of fabric were on him, he still felt naked and very embarrassed.

**P.S.**

_Sasuke was glad to feel calm, cool and clean; he ran his hands through his hair making sure there was no left over shampoo or conditioner. He looked around and noticed he forgot to grab clean clothes. He sighed to himself really not happy that people could look at his naked chest and scarred arms. He was sure that no one would be in the bathroom and he didn't hear anyone come in. _

_Sasuke's usual bathroom routine involved after showering, going to the mirror to brush his teeth and combing his hair. Sasuke had put his toiletries on the counter where the sinks lay and noticed his towel was about to unravel itself. He didn't seem to notice that he was facing the door that led out to the hall. _

_Once Sasuke opened the towel to readjust everything, he saw Naruto._

_Naruto came into the bathroom. At first unsure of what he was looking at then once the realization hit, so did his jaw to the floor. _

_Sasuke was always the looker, great eyes, hair, voice, and ass. Many people didn't realize that his special friend also lived up to that expectation. _

_As soon as Sasuke got over the initial shock he wrapped himself up, his fingers shaking in the process, grabbed his supplies and bolted out the door. The last whisper Sasuke heard before he got out of earshot was, "Wow…"_

_After Sasuke left, Naruto shook his head and went to the urinals, not really knowing if he actually said anything out loud that he was thinking. As he was doing his business, he couldn't help but look down and feel slightly ashamed of how much smaller he was than Sasuke even when they weren't hard. _

_Naruto after he finished went to wash his hands and looked over and saw a black comb. Naruto smirked and grabbed the comb and followed the water drops to a door which he was sure, was Sasuke's._

**N.S.**

Sasuke was scratching at his arm. He never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. He curled up and rested his head on his knees. Then he heard a light knock on his door. Despite everything inside himself telling him not to, he went to the door and opened it. It was none other than the Dobe himself.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "Can I help you?" Naruto held out a comb with a blank expression.

Sasuke snatched it out of his hand and was about to slam the door when Naruto wedged himself in between the door and the door jam. Naruto looked at Sasuke apologetically, "Hey I'm sorry man I should have knocked; didn't realize anyone would be naked outside of the shower room." Sasuke was about to slam the door again when Naruto sarcastically said, "At least my little friend ain't so little."

Sasuke shook his head pushed him out, slammed the door, and locked it. Sasuke slid down the door and hid his face in his hands. His face red with embarrassment, no one has ever seen his private area's let alone a idiot like Naruto, a cute idiot. He had been fighting this internal battle for years. One the no one knew about, because he wasn't so sure about it himself. He refrained from snapping the rubber band and sighed deeply resting his head on his knees again. He knew, his father would never approve of his choices in love.

**N.S.**

Naruto didn't bother going back to Kiba and Shikamaru's room. He went back to the "Grey" building and to his room. When he arrived he still noticed he forgot to unpack, but on the one desk in the room was a disfigured brown blob with a tail and ears, it looked like a it was supposed to be a dog.

Naruto shook his head, opened the first box that said "Manga" on it, and grabbed out a book not caring of which he grabbed. Sai had shortly returned after Naruto began reading. The pale kid looked at his roommate and said "My book says when a friend is distressed they will do an activity or an action they normal enjoy but instead with a face covered by depression."

Naruto just looked over at his socially awkward roommate and sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it." Sai nodded and went on to grab a book which was called "The People Around You: How to Deal with Socializing" Naruto tried to refrain from laughing but the fact that Sai was that socially challenged did make him laugh.

Naruto had fell asleep reading, and in his slumber he slept off all the stress from the day and was adjusting to the new bed, life, and school year.

**N.S.**

The next day, Sasuke was sitting in this Business and Marketing class tapping his pencil against his notebook, finding that this class was rather easy yet unbearable. He decided to doodle in his notebook. Not really taking notice in what he was drawing other than it helped him cure his boredom.

After the lecture was over he noticed he drew a raven perched on a branch looking down at a fox that had more tails than it should. He slammed his notebook and stormed out of the classroom upset with what he found himself drawing; once he was out in the hall he made his way to his next class and saw an overly talkative pink haired girl talking to the now every-where-in-his-life-idiot, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura waved big and yelled out "Sasuke, do you have Kakashi for English this year too!" Sasuke grinded his teeth and walked over to the two and nodded. Sakura squealed, Sasuke avoided all eye contact with either of them, and Naruto dreaded having his high school teacher being promoted to a college professor.

**N.S**

Sakura wasn't able to sit next to Sasuke, to her dismay and Naruto was lucky enough to be sitting in a row above the dark haired teen.

Once Kakashi walked in he set his brief case down on his desk and put his hand on his chin and began, "I am so delighted to see many of the same…uninterested faces in my class once again. But I must warn you all. This is not high school, my course will be rigorous, challenging, and will push you. If you wish to drop this class, do it after this lecture. If you're here to stay, I'll look forward to seeing you again tomorrow. Now we shall start with the famous modern English poet, Shakespeare."

Old habits die hard, Naruto was in mid sleep during the class, Sakura was drawing hearts and her and Sasuke's names, and Sasuke was taking down notes half listening due to his already obtained prior knowledge of this course. Once they left the lecture hall Naruto ran up to Sasuke and asked, "Man that guy still puts me to sleep. Are you going to keep the class?"

Sasuke looked up at him and glared, he still hadn't forgiven the comment he made yesterday.

As Naruto and Sasuke were leaving the lecture hall they were stopped by Kiba and Shikamaru. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Kiba loudly asked "Yo, Naruto. Wanna come to a party tonight? It'll be fun!"

Naruto smiled and said, "Dude I am so in!"

Kiba looked over and noticed Sasuke getting uncomfortable and started to walk away, since he really didn't have many friends, he was never a part of the social clicks. Kiba said after him "You should come to Sasuke. It wouldn't be a party without an Uchiha would it?"

Sasuke kept walking but he couldn't help the small smile creep its way up onto his lips.

Naruto looked at Kiba and said, "Dude, come on. You know we aren't the best of friend and every time I'm around him, we either get into a fight, don't talk, or it's just plain awkward and I don't know what to say to Mr. Perfect."

Kiba glared at Naruto, "He's lonely. Have you heard he doesn't even have a roommate? He's that much of a loner. My conscience told me to invite him since he lives in our hall, its common courtesy."

Naruto sighed and put his arms behind his head "Alright I get what you're saying. Just don't force him to come if he doesn't want to, because I don't want him there." Kiba nodded and went on talking about his class.

**N.S.**

Sasuke was as eager as Sasuke could be. He was fighting a half smile and was staring at three different all black outfits on his bed. He couldn't choose which one he wanted to wear, he only been to high school parties where he'd known everyone there since middle school and all the girls threw themselves at him.

Once he finally decided what to wear he looked at himself in the mirror. He started to scratch at his arm getting anxious. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt underneath an Alice and Chains band shirt, with fingerless gloves and his signature skinny jeans. He thought about wearing eyeliner but didn't want to look more gothic than he already was.

Sasuke went down the hall to Kiba and Shikamaru's room and knocked on the door. Kiba was in the mirror staring at himself putting gel in his hair as Shikamaru opened the door. Kiba looked over slightly surprised that Sasuke decided to show up. He nodded in his direction, "Uh, ready to go?"

The dark haired teen nodded and waited by the door as Shikamaru grabbed his phone and stood next to him. "Are you looking forward to this?"

Sasuke looked over at the teen texting on his phone and sighed, "Not really my scene but hopefully it'll be alright." Shikamaru smiled and Sasuke noticed maybe he's really not all that bad. He was quiet, to himself, and very intelligent. He could be a good friend, something Sasuke really needs.

Once Kiba had finished messing with his hair he grabbed his coat and put his hood on defeating the purpose of styling his hair and the boys were on their way.

**N.S.**

Naruto was at the frat house down the street from the dorms waiting for his friends. He got a text that said, "_Got your mortal enemy, once Kiba stops being a mirror whore we'll be there.."_ Naruto didn't really hate Sasuke, he just didn't like the fact that he got whatever he wants whenever he wanted. It churned his stomach but ever since high was over he promised himself to tolerate him and ignore everything he despised about him.

Fifteen minutes later the three boys showed up and the music had already been playing and the girls were inside. Naruto was playing an APP on his phone and looked up as he saw them and took notice to Sasuke's stride, he looked like he belonged with them; except for the icy blank stare on his face.

Once the boys got inside Naruto went dancing with some girls, Sasuke went and sat on the couch with a cold beer, Kiba was flirting with every girl imaginable, and Shikamaru had water and sat next to Sasuke.

The two boys were having small talk and found many common interests. Naruto after a few songs, landed on the couch next to his best friend and looked at the two, "Gettin' cozy?"

Sasuke stared at the wall taking a sip of beer and Shikamaru looked at Naruto and said, "Kiba is such a drag. I need someone with a similar IQ to my own to have a decent conversation."

Naruto smirked and nodded, "I need a better roommate who doesn't constantly ask me if there is a problem and if there is, doesn't do anything about it."

After Naruto's remark the whole fraternity and guests heard a siren outside close to the University. Everyone went outside and noticed in the Grey hallway, there was a fire in the third story window of the dorm. Naruto counted, and it was his dorm.

After twenty minutes the news was the only room affected by the fire was Naruto's and Sai's. The firemen told him his stuff would be ok since they were still mostly in boxes but they were smoke damaged. Sai was sent to juvenile hall for arson and his full ride scholarship was revoked.

Naruto caught up to the police vehicle that had Sai in it and he asked, "Why in the world did you do that?"

Sai looked up apathetically and said, "I tried to make my own kiln that way I could keep my sculptures forever without them dehydrating on me." Naruto shook his head and walked away with his hand on his face, still finding it hard to believe that someone who's supposed to be very intelligent was really rather dimwitted.

The Dean came out and talked to Naruto, he initially was going to suspect him of underage drinking, due to the smell on his breath, sweat on his brow, and the party reported almost a half an hour ago, but kept it to himself due to the present situation. He said, "Mr. Uzumaki, I am very sorry about the accident but the best I can do right now for you is have you move into a new room." He looked over at Sasuke and sighed, "I'm sorry son but you're going to have to deal with a roommate, Uzumaki we will not charge you more for room and board, and Mr. Uchiha you will be repaid the extra amount until we can get this all sorted out."

Naruto's headache was getting worse and he wasn't sure how much of an improvement this new roommate would be.

Sasuke grabbed the rubber band and snapped it hard a few times against his skin.

That was a turn of events that changed both of their lives, forever.

**[Rikku: Within the next few chapters I shall be revealing some dark secrets, a forgotten past, and some "steamy" moments shared with the two protagonists. I hope you had enjoyed the second chapter to my second NaruSasu, SasuNaru Fan Fiction]**

******[LIMITED TIME POLL ON MY PROFILE, GO TO IT AND VOTE!]**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

**I loved writing this chapter. It really shows Sasuke's more bashful side, and Naruto's more creative side. Also the song in this chapter is actually written by one of my friends and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

Chapter 3: Friends?

Naruto set his last box down, in Sasuke's, and now his, room. The boxes were dark and burnt but as the fireman said, only smoke damaged. Naruto looked around the room, and was still in shock that he upgraded quite a bit. Instead of a small room with only two beds, no walk space, one dresser and one desk this new room was a lot much more spacious and had more furniture.

Naruto started placing his manga on the shelf above his bed and his small anime merchandise on top of his dresser and threw all his clothes in a pile to wash later. Naruto's half of the room was messy, his books unorganized, his merchandise thrown about, and himself tossed on his unmade bed.

Sasuke came in and looked at the mess and threw off his gloves and sat on his bed. He stared at Naruto now fast asleep after all the night's troubles, and saw how he was sleeping and how the blankets were wrapped around him. Sasuke took out his sketchpad and started to draw.

He drew the curves and angles of the sheets, the way the blonde's hair was slightly askew, and the peaceful look on Naruto's face. Once Sasuke was done he had it all, the leg coming off the bed included.

Sasuke smiled at his work and looked at the clock on his nightstand and noticed it was almost two o'clock in the morning and he groaned, put his sketchpad on the table and turned off the light.

**N.S.**

Early the next morning Naruto went to the bathroom down the hall to brush his teeth and to take a well needed shower. When he arrived there was Sakura wrapped up in a pink floral towel staring at him, with a tooth brush in her mouth, "Wha happen rast night?" She mumbled.

Naruto stared at her and shrugged "Got a new roommate deal with it."

She spit out the toothpaste and glared at him, "Better not be Sasuke." Naruto shrugged and went to the shower room and began to get clean.

Sasuke was in the room getting dressed fast that way he didn't have to deal with Naruto seeing him, again, naked. It bugged him that an idiot saw him at his most vulnerable, a cute, strikingly blue eyed, sexy…Sasuke shook the thoughts out of his head and whispered under his breath, "No I like women, I like girl. I can't like guys."

Sasuke grabbed his pen next to his sketchpad grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder. What Sasuke didn't realize, was that when he put his backpack on his shoulder, he made impact with his sketchpad which landed on the floor, open as he left for his Art class.

Once Naruto came back in and scrambled in the new room looking for his supplies before class started, he saw a drawing out of the corner of his eye on the floor. Naruto stopped and looked at it. It was a realistic picture of a father and daughter in what looks like a park holding hands. The next one was a dog, an elderly man playing chess, all of them intensely realistic like a photograph.

The next few pictures made him stop. One picture was of him smiling, wearing his graduation cap, but his regular clothes. Naruto thought back to his graduation party, remembering he invited Sasuke though he was in the corner by himself and it looks like he was drawing Naruto. The next picture which was the last one was of Naruto lying in bed this morning passed out.

Naruto started to blush deeply and threw the sketchpad on the bed. Naruto made his way off to his English class. He couldn't help but feel flattered and embarrassed all at the same time. Probably because the picture drawn of him sleeping and it had Naruto's morning wood pushing up the blanket also included.

**N.S.**

In Sasuke's art class there was a circle of drawing easels and a teacher with long blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun standing in the middle. She said in a big voice, "Alright students. Gather around and find your easel, this will be yours for the rest of the year."

Sasuke picked one closer to the front by the teacher but out of her eye sight.

"Today we will be doing art from real life, using either charcoal or graphite. We have a model and today we are going to either brush up or master your anatomy skills. Once the model has chosen his position you will draw for ten minute intervals. The point of this lesson is not only to sharpen your skills but to also decrease any embarrassment toward the human body."

Sasuke was unaware really what she had meant but it all became clear when a beautiful English man came out in the nude with what looked like a reclining chair but more for art or exercising purposes. Sasuke was trying to draw his attention away but it was a bit too much when he saw the man's beautiful, big, thick…"Please begin." Sasuke couldn't draw something so beautiful looking. Let alone a naked guy what did she think? "Draw everything you see, or else you will fail my course."

Sasuke put a hand to his face at first then took a deep breath and began to draw feeling the blush on his face recede.

**N.S.**

Naruto was leaving his math class heading out to go to Lunch when Kiba ran up to him and slapped his shoulder. "Hey how's my favorite friend." Naruto looked at him, besides Naruto, Shikamaru and possibly Sasuke, Kiba had no friends.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked uninterested with Kiba's games.

Kiba sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "I need cash. I want to take this girl out and I have no money and I was thinking-"

Naruto cut him off with a twenty in his hand in front of Kiba's face. "Get lost, but you still owe me."

Kiba ran off gleefully and Naruto sighed and shook his head trying to understand why he was his best friend. Naruto felt a vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. It was Minato, his father, calling him. Naruto took a deep breath and answered, "This is Naruto."

"Are you ok?! I heard there was a fire in your dorm. When I get a hold of that kid I will sue him for all the property that he destroyed of yours! Because my little man doesn't need any more drama then he already has."

"Dad. It's ok I'm fine and safe, so is my stuff. Calm down. Look I have to go eat lunch and go to my next class I'll call you after." Naruto was crossed armed and stared at his untied converse. Damn things always kept coming untied.

"But Naru," Naruto hated when his father calls him that, "Daddy misses you call me when you're free."

Naruto eye twitched and he said, "Yeah, bye dad." He then hung up and went to the sandwich shop across the street next to the coffee shop.

**N.S.**

Sasuke was sitting drink a coffee with Shikamaru; turned out that Sasuke's art class was right next to Shikamaru's Video Production class. Once the classes were out they decided go to get coffee together for lunch and split a bagel due to the lack of funds for them both of them.

Sasuke looked up at Shikamaru and inquired, "What do you do in your class?"

Shikamaru looked at him and said, "We make our own short films, edit them, cast them, the best get to move on and the other either need to retake the class or find a new one."

Sasuke arched his eyebrows as he took a sip from his black coffee, "That sounds harsh."

Shikamaru took a bite of the bagel and nodded as he chewed, "That's why I'm going to make it. I need some actors, wanna try out?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his new friend, "Your movie would be a wreck with me in it."

Shikamaru smirked and said, "I said try out, never said you'd get it first try."

After the boys were done eating, Sasuke grabbed his coffee and they made their way outside.

Naruto finished getting his foot long sub and was leaving while taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

Only the not so brightest people couldn't guess what happened next.

Sasuke and Naruto ran into one another leaving the shop's, whose door happened to be right next to each other and in each other's way.

Sasuke got his black coffee all over his last clean long sleeved shirt, and Naruto got mustard, mayo, and olives on his last clean orange shirt.

The boys glared at one another, "This is my last clean shirt you dobe, watch where you're going."

Naruto got all upset and glared at his roommate, "This is my favorite shirt and thanks to you it's now going to stain. Thanks asshole."

Shikamaru let out a big sigh and groaned as he left, "This is going to be a long year." As he said it he emphasized the word long with many o's.

**N.S.**

Naruto was lying on his friend Kiba's bed as Kiba was playing a game on his laptop.

"So you stained your shirt so what?" Kiba asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Not just any shirt, THE shirt." Kiba stopped and looked at his friend with an eyebrow raised.

Naruto sat up and said, "That was the shirt I was wearing when I got my first kiss." Kiba nodded.

"Oh right, the unlucky shirt, I remember that." Naruto sighed feeling defeated and laid back down on the bed. He looked up the bed and saw a guitar case at the end against the wall.

"You still play?" Kiba looked at his line of sight and shook his head.

"Not really, brought it in case the urge struck. Why, you wanna play it?" Kiba set his elbow on the back of his chair.

Naruto sat up and smiled, "Sure but it's been ages since I last played." Kiba smirked wanting to see the blonde's attempt at playing an instrument by grabbing it out and laying it on Shikamaru's bed and pulling out a beautiful acoustic guitar.

Naruto's eyes went wide as Kiba handed it over. "Here try it."

Naruto smiled some and started strumming the narrowed his eyebrows and said, "It's out of tune." Then he readjusted some of the strings till they sounded right. Then he looked up at Kiba and said, "Wanna hear a song I wrote?"

Kiba looked at him a little apprehensive and said, "Sure, but if I heard it before, I call bullshit."

Naruto shook his head and said "Cut me some slack man.

Naruto started strumming a somewhat upbeat tone and once he played at the tempo he liked be began to sing, "_I know you left me, because I hesitated~ I never knew that love could be so complicated. Now with all my thoughts, confusing, or memories we knew. The radio keeps serenading me with things that I could be~…The thoughts of you and me…" _Naruto strummed down hard then continued singing, "_I'm sick and tired of love songs, singing, and everywhere you looking, everybody's singing alooong~ I'm sick and tired of love songs. I'm sick and tiired of love soongs-oh-oooh. I'm sick and tired of love songs~" _

Naruto slowed down and looked at Kiba once he stopped. Kiba's jaw was wide open and Naruto looked at the door and Sasuke and Shikamaru were there.

Shikamaru was staring with his eyebrow's raised high.

Sasuke was still in his coffee stained shirt and looked at Naruto. Sasuke thought that is voice was that of an angel's and he couldn't help but stare at him.

Naruto began to feel uncomfortable, "Why are you guy's staring at me?"

Kiba shook his head and said, "Didn't know there was anything special about you, guess I was wrong." Kiba then went back to playing his game.

Shikamaru sat next to Naruto and said, "Please be in my movie."

Naruto was shocked and looked at him surprised "Uh, why me?"

Shikamaru was trying not to smile but he was, "Please, I need you in my movie, you will help me get an A."

Naruto blushed becoming bashful and nodded, "Yeah sure sounds great man."

Sasuke walked out of the room and to his room to get changed and to calm down his emotions. He got into sweats and a sweater. He grabbed a basket and was about to go to the laundry room when Naruto walked in with the guitar. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and said, "Kiba gave it to me as an early birthday present. It's so awesome."

Naruto looked at what he was carrying and put the guitar down on his bed, "Let me go down with you. I need to wash mine too."

Sasuke nodded and slowly walked out into the hallway and Naruto quickly caught up with him and walked beside him. Sasuke glanced over and asked, "Where'd you learn to play the guitar like that?"

Naruto glanced over and grinned, "Youtube."

**[Rikku: You are all being spoiled. Me giving you guys a new chapter everyday? I don't care, please keep reading on! ^^]**

******[LIMITED TIME POLL ON MY PROFILE, GO TO IT AND VOTE!]**


	4. Chapter 4: Party, Take Two

**This chapter was really challenging. I wanted some humor, I wanted some action and I also reviled some plot twists that will later affect the story greatly. Please don't get discouraged, some chapters more for what I'm sure you die-hard-yaoi-fan's are looking for will be coming very soon.**

**[Note: I do not promote teen drinking, drug use, depression, or suicide. This story is pure fictitious and is meant to be read as entertainment when two troubled teens find one another and where love blossoms.] **

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

Chapter 4: Party, Take Two.

Sasuke was lying in his bed, with his business and marketing book in front of him, studying for the upcoming test; and Naruto at the desk banging his head against his math book. "Do you think if I put my head against the book, the information will flow into my head?"

Sasuke put the book down, "Are you being serious?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Forget it." He accidently pushed his pen off the desk, sighed and got out of the chair to grab it.

Sasuke's face was in Naruto's direction and when Naruto bent over…

Sasuke put the book down went over to Naruto. He grabbed his hips with his hands, Naruto looked back with a blush on his face, "What are you doing Sasuke?"

Sasuke started shushing and pulled down the blonde's pants, then he opened his zipper and pressed his hard erect dick to Naruto's ass. "Let it happen."

Naruto eyes closed tightly and he moaned out, "Oh Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, hello? Uchiha, you alive in there?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto looking at him from his own bed, "You ok there? You spaced out and were staring at the wall."

Sasuke felt his dick very hard and in dire need of attention. He was just glad that he had blankets over himself so that no one could see.

There was a knock on the door that said, "Yo, Naru-to! It's time to party!" Naruto got up and opened the door to Kiba who was holding a six pack of beers with a big grin across his face.

Shikamaru was standing next to him then peered in and asked, "You wanna come Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head and said, "No thanks I have to deal with exams thanks."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke, grabbed his coat and walked out with his friends. Sasuke looked down, peeled back the blankets and opened his pants at his penis standing straight up. "Are you kidding me? You're only supposed to do this to females you stupid…" He smacked his dick in frustration and moan slightly from the pain.

**N.S.**

After the boys got to the party Shikamaru disbanded from the group and went on his own, Kiba went to go play beer pong and Naruto went and made himself a mix drink.

Sakura went up to Naruto, completely in a drunk state of mind, and hung herself all over Naruto. "Have I ever told you how cuute you wereeee?" She asked in a slur of words.

Naruto tried pushing her off and said, "Yeah last year."

Sakura giggled her high pitch drunk squeal and wrapped her arms around him, "Oh you mean when I took your virginity?"

Naruto pulled into the hallway where no one was. "Sakura, your drunk, get to your room you don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura put her leg around Naruto's hip and said, "Oh come now, you think I'd forget our senior prom? Where Sasuke kept refusing to even look at me and Hinata couldn't even hold your hand? I wasn't…that drunk." She laughed again and he tried pushing her away.

"Will you leave me alone?" He said looking in her eyes desperately.

Her pink lips went close to his year and whispered, "If you need another release…" her hand went down and grasped his crotch and gasped some, "I'm always here for you." She winked at him.

He pushed her off him completely, and went to the bar taking shot after shot of whiskey and vodka.

After Naruto was wasted Kiba, still mildly sober, helped him back to his room.

Naruto looked at Kiba and in a drunken slur said, "I have never had a real girlfriend before."

Kiba shook his head, "I know buddy."

Naruto started dragging his feet, "My mom died when I was young."

Kiba took a deep breath when he reached his door, "Your home. Well as much as a dorm can be home." Kiba knocked on the door and Sasuke opened the door, and Kiba helped Naruto get to his bed.

Sasuke looked at the two, "Is he ok?"

Kiba sighed crossing his arms, "Just drunk, and very talkative, and now not my problem. Night." Kiba left slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed some really hated dealing with drunks, and sat next to Naruto on the bed. Naruto looked up and rested a hand on Sasuke's cheek. "You're so handsome."

Sasuke clenched his fist knowing deep down this was just Naruto being drunk, and nothing else. He tried getting up and Naruto pulled him back and made him lay on the bed with him. Sasuke looked at him, "What do you think you're doing idiot?"

Naruto smiled a little, "I wants cuddles."

Sasuke tried to pull away, getting his stomach churned by the smell of his roommate's breath. Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, "What's wrong Sasu?"

Sasuke's eye twitched and looked at the blonde drunken idiot and said, "I hate alcoholics ok? So any other questions you have drop it."

Naruto got a tighter grip on Sasuke's wrist his fingers going under his sleeve and his finger brushed against a scar. Sasuke froze in place, "Sasuke what is this?"

Naruto pulled up Sasuke's sleeve and looked at all the scars on his arm and the red mark from the rubber band's constant contact with his skin. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes as Sasuke tried to look away. Naruto pulled his face toward his own. "Is this why you hate alcoholics?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded; Naruto wrapped an arm around him and held Sasuke close to his chest. "I'm here I got you."

Sasuke tried fighting the blush and asked, "What…what do you think you're doing?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed Sasuke's back, "it's ok to cry. No one was ever there for me when I needed them most…It's ok go ahead."

Sasuke clenched his eyes tightly and let out a shuddered breath, "Thanks…idiot."

Naruto smiled his drunken smile lifted up Sasuke's chin and kissed him.

Naruto giggled and said "Night, cutie." Then he turned over and began to sleep. Sasuke got up and went over and sat on his bed. He touched his lips and stared at the floor wide eyed. That was his first kiss.

**N.S.**

Naruto was in his English class with Shikamaru on his right and Sasuke on the other side. He had a horrible hangover and Sakura waved and winked at Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto crossed. Naruto slid his sun glasses down and put his hand on the side of his face. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Since when was Ms. Bitch on your team?"

Naruto sighed deeply and said quietly, "I don't want to talk ok? It's unimportant."

Kakashi came up behind Naruto and he had slammed a book in front of him. "Nice day for a hangover, huh Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto shook his head and whispered, after Kakashi was out of ear shot, "That guy is a dick."

Sasuke sat forward and retorted, "Well if you weren't getting drunk you wouldn't have this problem."

Naruto took off his sunglasses and glared at Sasuke, "If you weren't such an emo prick you'd be fun to hang around."

Sasuke grinded his teeth, picked up his books and his bag and stormed out of the class room. Shikamaru punched Naruto's arm and shook his head, "You're the prick, moron." Then he picked up his stuff and moved.

Once Sasuke got in his room he slammed his door and locked it. He never showed how weak he was, and he was tired of being strong so he began to cry. He took out his cell phone and called his brother.

"Hey…Itachi, can you talk? I really need you."

His brother was quiet at first then let out a sigh, "I'll be there in a few hours can you hold out till then?"

Sasuke smiled a little, and that's why he always appreciated his brother, "Yeah be here soon bro."

**N.S.**

Kiba was lying on his bed on his back throwing a ball in the air and catching it. "Do you even remember last night?"

Naruto looked at him and sighed, "After the _Pink_ incident. Nothing."

Kiba shook his head and looked at Shikamaru messing with his camera. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and kicked him.

Naruto freaked out and stared at his friend, "What the hell man?"

Shikamaru stared at Naruto and got close to him, "Did you ever think, really hard, why Sasuke reacted the way he did?"

Naruto looked at him confused, "What do you know something I don't?"

Shikamaru sighed and sat up, "Idiot, for me not everything needs to be said aloud. Notice, he's a quiet artist who always wears black shirts and they are always long sleeved, he took what you said to heart, and he came from a messed up family. Think before you speak, you may lose a friend if you don't."

That was the most he ever heard Shikamaru say, Naruto couldn't look him in the eyes and he said, "He was never my friend, I never wanted him to be my friend."

Shikamaru slapped his arm across the face, "You are an idiot and don't even know what you want. You've been jealous of him for years, and always have either wanted to be him or be by him that's why you loved art class. Now go apologize to your _friend_ and get over yourself."

Shikamaru left and slammed the door behind him, and made Naruto flinch.

**N.S.**

Sasuke was out by the fountain in the park by the college. Itachi pulled up in his car and sat next to Sasuke on the grass. "What happened?"

**N.S.**

After Sasuke told Itachi the whole story including the kiss, his brother looked at him and said, "Guess brothers are alike huh?" Sasuke looked crossed at him. "You know my old friend Kisame?" The raven haired teen nodded, "He was my first."

Sasuke looked at him shocked and Itachi smirked, "That's the main reason father hates me so. I'm sorry you're in this situation. It's not fair. But You know I love you and I will always be there for you."

Itachi sighed, looked at his watch and squeezed his little brother's shoulder and said, "Go talk to him. Don't scare him by telling him, you think you're gay. Just talk alright? I gotta go to work. Call me again, this was fun."

Itachi got into his convertible mustang and drove off and Sasuke laid back in the grass and stared up at the sky. Naruto stood over him and Sasuke sighed, "Came to rain on my parade?"

Naruto sat next to him and said, "Came to brighten your day. Do you know how long it took to find you Mr. Uchiha? Despite you ever growing popularity, you are like finding Waldo in Disneyland." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and held out a hand. "Let's start this over, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, high school knuckle head, B-C average student, president of the Anime Club four years running, and I've never had a girlfriend in my entire life. But I have had my first kiss, one that I don't like to remember." Naruto's eye darted a little excluding the part about losing his virginity also to his first kiss.

Sasuke took his hand and said, "Sasuke Uchiha, high school heart throb and I don't know why, A student, artist, dreamer, never had a girlfriend who actually cared about my personality or feelings, and a first kiss I think I'll always cherish." Sasuke bit his lip excluding the part where it was his new found friend who he got his first kiss from.

Naruto smiled, "Nice to meet you, friend."

Sasuke smirked and shook his head, "Likewise, friend."

**[Rikku: All of you are so amazing for reading this far. I had to tease you at the beginning, it was so much fun x3, but I will say I have noticed a decrease in readers through the chapters. From chapter 1 to 2 almost half the viewers and visitors dropped. If you are one of those few who's stuck out this far with me please give me a review so I don't feel so alone and bad about my work. I love you all my fans! p.s. Another chapter in one night, who says you all deserve that x3]**

**[LIMITED TIME POLL ON MY PROFILE, GO TO IT AND VOTE!]  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Action!

**I think this chapter explains itself. Please have fun reading!**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

Chapter 5: Action!

"Naruto seriously, stop moving like a robot, this is only a camera." Naruto was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the park, two days after his and Sasuke's peace treaty.

Naruto had his guitar in his hands and looked around at everyone walking around starting to feel uncomfortable, and next to Shikamaru was a line of girls waiting to audition. Sasuke stood on the other side by Shikamaru and was his sound guy for the day.

The long blonde haired Ino was getting ready to go next, "I got this, I am going to be an actress one day." As he whipped her hair with her hand Sasuke shook his head rolling his eyes.

Ino did the scene. She went up to Naruto who was tuning his strings, for the eighth time today, and she sat next to him.

Shikamaru was letting these girls improvise, as in, letting them go what they want. If they had the right words, tone, and actions they got in.

"What is a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Ino asked in a 'overly dramatic' way and it made Shikamaru's eye twitched. Yeah, she didn't get the part. Mr. Director is very picky.

Naruto started to strum and he smiled a genuine smile towards her, she blushed a real blush back. Naruto then asked, "What is a pretty girl like you sitting next to a wanna be rock star like me?"

Shikamaru smiled, that is exactly why he chose Naruto, he was real, believable, and despite his movements, a natural. "Next." Shikamaru said in a big voice.

Girl after girl came up, they started to say the most random lines after another, and Naruto always kept coming back with great lines. After the last one, Hinata, which of course was a bust since she couldn't even form complete sentences around Naruto; the boys were about to give up entirely.

"Dude you got almost every girl in school, even those who never wanted to be in your movie, either stop being picky or change up your script." Sasuke said resting the large microphone next to him.

Shikamaru had his hand to his mouth thinking, Naruto started angrily strumming then said, "For god sakes I bet Sasuke could be a better girl than half of them." Shikamaru took what he said and stared at his friend.

Sasuke glared at them both, "Don't you fucking da—" he got cut off by Shikamaru pushing him toward Naruto. He lifted up the camera and started to film, Sasuke glared at him, "You're a fucking ass hole."

Shikamaru sighed, "Your my last hope just give it a try."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose then took a deep breath. He turned and looked at Naruto and crossed his legs, like a girl would, and asked Naruto in a higher pitched voice which made Naruto's eyebrows raise high, "You're a musician? Care to play me a tune?"

His voice passes for a girl's, his mannerisms passed for a girl, even his face if he put makeup on would pass. Naruto took a breath to calm down then he had smiled at Sasuke and said, "Anything for you, a beautiful song, for a beautiful…girl"

Shikamaru put the camera down and quietly said "Cut."

**N.S.**

Shikamaru came back after two hours of shopping and went to Naruto and Sasuke's room. Sasuke was drawing a rough draft for a painting and Naruto was messing around on his phone. Shikamaru put his bags on the desk and looked at Sasuke evilly. Sasuke looked up, looked at the bags then at Shikamaru, "Are you fucking serious?"

Shikamaru smiled and decided he was going to have some fun. He pulled out three different wigs, a load of makeup and two bags of clothing and a bra with fake real looking breasts. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and sighed, "I went from emo prick to cross dresser now?" Shikamaru smiled and Sasuke glared.

Sasuke had pinned his bangs out his eyes which had looked rather humorous, and Shikamaru was about to put makeup on Sasuke when Sasuke stopped him. "You don't know what you're doing." He grabbed the supplies and began applying it on his face; little light blue eye shadow, light gloss, and little eyeliner not too much like he likes.

He looked at the other two and Shikamaru smirked and crossed his arms, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed the first wig, it was a bobbed red wig, it didn't even fit so he threw it down, and the second was a layered shoulder length blonde wig. The blonde one was alright except for his eyebrows with the platinum blonde wig was too big of a contrast. The last one was a long raven colored wig with bangs off to the side.

Sasuke liked how it fit, liked how it looked. He turned and looked at Naruto, and the blonde coughed and stared. The only thing he could say to his roommate was, "Wow…you really do make a beautiful girl."

Sasuke punched him and yelled at him, "Shut up idiot."

Shikamaru ushered Sasuke to the bathroom to get him changed into the clothes, then looked back at Naruto, "Stay here, we'll be back."

**N.S.**

Sasuke took everything off but his shirt, "Dude you need to take that off."

He shook his head and Shikamaru forcefully took it off of him. Sasuke was standing in his underwear and he was still trying to cover his arms. Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke's arm and looked up in his friends eyes, "I know. It's fine. You don't need to hide yourself from me anymore ok?" Sasuke looked at him sadly and Shikamaru grabbed some concealer and wiped it up his skin on the bad scars, "It's alright and besides most of them aren't visible."

Sasuke looked down at his arms and none of the scars were visible anymore, it made him feel happy. It was delightful like all his mistakes disappeared as well.

They got the bra, breasts, a blouse and black skirt on Sasuke. Shikamaru looked down at Sasuke's legs. They weren't that hairy but still needed a good waxing and handed Sasuke tights. "For today, we're filming later."

**N.S.**

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at a restaurant filming for Shikamaru's film and he found his old lost friend named Choji to help with the tech work. It was a fancy Italian restaurant and Shikamaru was defiantly paying. He also got the waitress to take part which only help strengthen the movie according to the director.

"So what is your name, Mr. Musician?" Sasuke asked in this feminine voice looking at the menu.

Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke, "Call me Landon."

The waitress came up and smiled at them, "Found anything you like?"

The two ordered and the waitress went on her way and Naruto looked at his 'date' and asked, "What about you mystery woman?"

Sasuke smirked at his question then looked out the window at the dark city setting. He whispered quietly, "Raven."

"Cut, good just guys enjoy your dinner." Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and he went to another table with Choji and they had a long conversation getting caught up with what happened in their lives. It made Sasuke a little jealous, his new friend was a bit preoccupied, but at least he had someone to…talk to.

"Have you ever been on a date before?" Sasuke asked drinking his water? Naruto looked at him a little confused, "You said you never had a girlfriend." Sasuke brought up.

Naruto nodded and glanced at his friend. Trying at all costs to not stare, his friend, Sasuke, was very attractive especially now. Naruto didn't know if it was alright to think he friend is attractive, after all he was dressed like a woman. He played with his silverware and said, "No not really. Why do you ask?"

The waitress gave them their food and Sasuke started to play with his noodles, "Many would say this is a date." He took a bite and started to eat it casually.

Naruto stared at his food and thought, "_Is he serious? How can he be so calm and cool talking about this?" _Naruto took a deep breath and started to eat, he also noticed when the camera was off, Sasuke was speaking in his normal tone of voice.

"Do you think this is a date?" Naruto asked looking into his friend's eyes. Sasuke kept chewing before he answered.

"I think it's a friendly dinner with my roommate." Naruto smiled and they continued eating.

Once everyone was done eating, Shikamaru and Choji said that they were going to a rave and the other two were going to head back to their room.

Sasuke tripped a little not used to high heels, and Naruto laughed, "It's not funny, stupid."

Naruto grabbed his hands and helped him up the stairs. Sasuke took a deep breath trying to look away and hide his blush.

Naruto opened their door and helped Sasuke inside and once inside Sasuke kicked off his shoes and took off the wig and Naruto laughed, "Oh no, the illusion is shattered!"

Sasuke shook his head and smiled. He wiped off his makeup and slowly stripped out of his clothes. Naruto was staring at his lean body, his tight abs, his very alluring ass. Naruto shook his head and said, "I, uh, have to go to take a shower."

**N.S. **

Sasuke looked at his arms, he really looked at his arms. The makeup was off his arms and there were no visible scars like Shikamaru said. Maybe it was mostly in his head that the scars were intensified. Sasuke grabbed a t-shirt and put it on, he felt a little freer. He felt like he wasn't so constrained, he grabbed his easel and started painting with a purpose.

**N.S.**

Naruto was in the shower, trying to wash the thoughts out of his head. They weren't normal. He felt like something was wrong, he looked down and saw his little friend very aroused. Naruto grumbled. He didn't like having to deal with these things. But it would be better than going back to his bedroom with a boner.

Naruto returned to his room with his toiletries and his towel wrapped around his waist. He made his way back to his room and noticed Sasuke was in a mode, "I'm back." Naruto said and Sasuke didn't even look back or take notice in his roommate.

After Naruto put some clothes on he looked at Sasuke's face and laughed, that's what made Sasuke stop. Naruto went over to Sasuke and wiped off the red paint on his cheek. Then Naruto looked over at the painting and saw a picture of two people kissing. The more he kept looking at it, the more he thought the people looked familiar.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and they looked into one another's eyes. Sasuke pushed him away from his painting and said, "No you can't look at it. Go to bed you have a big day Friday."

Naruto smiled at him and said, "Today is Sunday, come on."

Sasuke pushed him on his own bed and said, "We have class tomorrow, all the more reason to mind your business and go to bed."

Naruto laughed and laid down on his bed, "alright dad." Then he got under the covers and ready to fall asleep.

Sasuke stared at his painting. It was of the other night when Naruto was drunk and he kissed him. He just forgot to add the unmistakable black lines on his face. One of these day's he's going to have to ask him about it.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he had to make something for this nineteenth birthday. He got a new canvas and started to paint, he knew when he'd be done, the dobe would love it.

**N.S.**

Naruto was in his science class the next day, doing a lab with Kiba. Kiba looked at Naruto and elbowed him, "Want are you gonna do for your party?"

Naruto shook his head, "No got any ideas?"

Kiba looked at him and smiled, "Party?"

Naruto glared at Kiba, "Not the kind you want."

Kiba put down his pencil and put a hand on hip, "Why not?"

Naruto stared at the beaker with the solution and said, "Well let's see. The first one I went to, my dorm burnt down, the second one I had a girl throw herself at me who broke my heart, tore me in two, and mess up my life for as long as I live. I don't wanna know what will happen at a third one."

Kiba dropped the subject and started writing down his observations.

**N.S.**

Sasuke was in his math class and so was Shikamaru. Sasuke looked over at his friend and asked, "How was the rave?"

Shikamaru looked at his raven haired friend and giggled, "Would you call me meeting up with my ex a fun time?" Sasuke took a deep breath and shook his head. "So got any plans for _his_ birthday party?"

Sasuke slightly shook his head, "Besides the gift I made him? No. You?"

Shikamaru smirked, "It involves you, me, Kiba and some beer."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Shikamaru chuckled, "This will get, interesting."

**[Rikku: I wanted to end this chapter on an interesting note. But it was so hard not to end it earlier and make certain things happen. But after all my hard work this is the result I hope you keep reading on!]**


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday

**Why are you reading this, read my story already D:**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

Chapter 6: Birthday

_His hand slid up his thigh, Naruto didn't know what to do. Sasuke pined his arms above his head, Naruto could feel his partner's huge member pulsating with desire, _

"_Fuck me please~" Naruto begged,_

_Sasuke leaned down and kissed him, "Anything for you my love."_

Sakura was done with her fan fiction. She stretched upward pleased with her work. This was her fourth Yaoi fan fiction of her childhood peers. She had many followers and felt as though very popular.

She finished her paper for English, her Yaoi fan fiction, and a very suggestive letter with a picture addressed to Naruto. She printed the documents out and headed out to turn in her paper and go to Naruto surprise party in the rec hall.

**N.S.**

Kiba was doing the finishing touches on his cake. Kiba's dream was to become a baker. But he also loved animals; he was torn between being a baker or a vet. He settled some by making cakes and cookies in animal shapes and was intrigued by it. Naruto's cake was orange's and it was a mound at top was a chibi fox, also made of cake.

Shikamaru came up and smiled at Kiba's creation. "It's beautiful, you're good at baking."

Kiba put on the last whisker and looked at Shikamaru, "You tell one person about this and you will be sorry."

Shikamaru smiled and then went and started hanging up streamers and what not, then he looked at Kiba, "Will you make sure only the people we invited will show up?" Kiba fixed the icing at the tail, glad with his work and went off checking on the guest list.

**N.S.**

Kakashi grabbed the papers in the turn in box outside his lecture hall. Once he was at his desk he started grading the essays. One struck him as rather interesting. It was from Sakura but it was in the form of a letter. The letter itself was rather erotic. He never knew that she could write so well, and he also never knew how well she grew up.

Kakashi hid the blush on his face, and tried to hide the dirty thoughts of his student.

**N.S.**

Kiba after rounding up information for everybody went to Shikamaru and helped him wrap the last of the birthday presents on the pool tables. "So, wanna hear everyone who's coming?"

Shikamaru then went to grab a karaoke machine, and an Xbox. "Sure." He said as he was setting up the cords to everything.

Kiba made sure there was at least one working pool table since the other two were being preoccupied as tables. "Naruto, obviously, Me, You, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Garaa, Hinata, and…" The hanging of words caught Shikamaru's attention, he stared at Kiba till he answered and he sighed deeply, "Temari."

Shikamaru kept dealing with the cords and acted indifferent. "Alright."

Kiba closed his eyes, knowing on the inside that he was actually really angry.

Shikamaru finished and looked around the rec hall and was pleased to be finished, then he pulled out his cell phone and texted Sasuke, "_Bring him down in 20. We'll be all set."_

**N.S.**

Sakura with a devilish grin signed the envelope for Naruto licked it and kissed it with her pink glossy lips. Ino pulled her away from the present pool table and they hid under it waiting for the birthday boy. Ino whispered to Sakura, "You think Sasuke is going to look good tonight?"

Sakura smiled and whispered back, "Always does."

**N.S.**

Sasuke's painting had finally dried and he had put a cloth over it and wrapped it up under his arm. Naruto came in and looked at Sasuke, "Hey how is it going?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the elbow and said, "I'm taking you hostage birthday boy."

Naruto laughed and just went along with it, knowing he'd be dragged otherwise.

Once Sasuke and Naruto reached the rec hall, Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke, "I know what's going to happen, and if it's a dud. I blame you." Sasuke smirked as Naruto opened the door to the dark rec room.

Once he flipped on the switch, everyone jumped out and yelled "Surprise!"

Naruto chuckled as a group as friends whom he's lost contact with stole him away to go sing Karaoke. Sasuke made his way to the pool table and placed his painting, Kiba came up and asked, "How did you get him to come down?"

Sasuke looked at the cake, "I dragged him down."

Kiba chuckled and demanded, "I challenge you to Xbox."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said, "Challenge accepted."

After the first match against Kiba and Sasuke winning he was having a great time till he heard Naruto sing a song that got his attention.

When Naruto sang almost everyone turned to notice, he did have an extraordinary voice, "_I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me, I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me_~" When Naruto was singing it was hard to not to think he was singing it to Sasuke since his whole body was facing him.

Sasuke shook his head and continued on, then Choji yelled, "Come on, cake time!"

Naruto was dragged from his singing and to his cake. He was wide eyed and smiled largely, "This is amazing! Who made it?"

Kiba rubbed the back of his head and said, "A baker who makes custom cakes." He started putting candles in and lit them. "Make a wish."

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a small breath, blowing out all the candles. They started cutting into the cake when Sasuke went to Shikamaru and asked, "Tell me again, how this party involves you, me, Kiba and some beer?"

Shikamaru smiled and said, "It was our idea, and we all had to discuss over beer remember?" Sasuke laughed and saw Naruto move towards the gifts. "Let's go to him, it is his birthday after all."

Naruto opened present after present. He got an arrangement of gifts, all from music players, to string and picks, and then there was the painting. Naruto smiled and said, "I waited to see this all night. Sasuke never let me once peak at it."

Sakura picked up the letter and said, "What about this Naruto?"

Naruto groaned and said, "When I get to my dorm I shall read all the cards, thank you."

Naruto pulled back the sheet off of the painting. It was a remarkable piece of art work. It was in a ball room, a very handsome blonde suitor held the hand of a completely silhouetted woman. The back ground had men fighting one another in the background. Naruto knew the colors of which each party was for and looked at Sasuke. "Romeo and Juliet?"

Sasuke bashfully smiled and said, "You read the manga, and the play version almost every night before you go to bed." Naruto looked back and noticed the small twists here and there, like the Montague's symbol was a fox, and the Capulet's was a raven. Naruto narrowed his brow, but didn't try and take much thought to it.

He smiled, grabbed his gifts and handed some to Sasuke, "We must take our leave," the birthday boy said, "I have to wake up early for filming, thanks to Shikamaru. Please keep enjoying the wonderful party, I will see you all again in the future."

Naruto and Sasuke were leaving, and on their way to their dorm, they had a bit of a conversation.

"Can I ask why you love reading that play so much?" Sasuke said trying to readjust everything in his hands.

Naruto smiled, "It was my mother's favorite. She read it to me every night, except for the night she died." Sasuke looked down feeling ashamed, "What about you? Why do you always paint?"

Sasuke smirked and responded, "I always loved finger painting, the fascination only grew with age. Then it became a passion and I just loved it ever since." Sasuke looked at Naruto, "The lines on your face?"

Naruto looked at the floor while walking, "Tattoos. My mother always called me her little fox, I wanted them, and my father paid for them." Naruto looked up and asked, "Ok, fact or fiction, you killed someone freshman year."

Sasuke laughed. That was the first time he heard Sasuke laugh. It made Naruto smile, "If I killed someone why wouldn't I be in jail?" Naruto nodded and chuckled, "Fact or fiction, you lost your virginity on prom night?"

Naruto grinded his teeth and he kicked the door opened when they reached their room and he threw his stuff on his bed. "I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke sighed, and placed the remaining gifts on the bed.

Sasuke pulled from his pocket the letter and handed it to Naruto, "She really wanted you to read it."

Naruto sighed deeply and refrained from ripping it. He opened it and began to read it. His face completely flushed, Sasuke stood neck to him and asked, "What's wrong?" Then he looked over his shoulder and read the letter. His face became ghostly white. They did not know why Sakura had written this, but it made Naruto leave the room completely uncomfortable. He dropped the letter on the floor, and went outside for some fresh air.

**N.S.**

Ino was on her cell phone checking up on her favorite fan fictions. She got to the newest chapter her friend Sakura posted. It was an essay, and it looked like it was for English. "Oh my god." Ino said as she ran to her friend, she whispered in her ear, "You need to see this."

Ino put her phone in front of her friend's face. Sakura looked at the phone, "If my site got my essay, who got my letter and who got my fan fic?" Sakura ran outside to Kakashi's classroom. Hopefully he did not get the letter, if he did, and Naruto got the fan fiction, she'd die of utter embarrassment.

**N.S.**

Sasuke read the letter over and over again. He could never imagine any of the actions portrayed upon the paper to truly happen. But why was it that if it were to truly happen, that Sasuke would enjoy every minute of it?

Sasuke had to call his brother, only Itachi knew the advice he needed.

**N.S.**

Naruto was outside in the park. He looked at his reflection in the water. He was fighting this internal battle and was unsure of the outcome. His water reflected self, had no answers for him. "What do I do?" He felt as though asking may somehow give him an answer which he needed.

"Let your father wish you happy birthday?"

Naruto looked up, he smiled and ran over and hugged his father tightly. Minato grinned and hugged him back. "What's going on son?"

Naruto shook his head and nestled into his father's chest. "I just want to stay like this for a little while longer."

**N.S.**

"That sounds hot." Itachi was on the other line after Sasuke read him the letter. "It actually sounds like something my favorite Yaoi author would write."

Sasuke let out a deep breath and shook his head, "Look I don't know what to do about this."

Itachi chuckled, "How about you tell me how you feel about it first."

Sasuke looked down at his pants and got the answer, "I feel…aroused by it."

"Act on it then?"

**N.S.**

"So, Naru, got any girlfriends yet?" Minato wrapped his arm around his son walking to the dorm rooms.

Naruto shook his head and looked around at the scenery around him. "No but, you-know-who, won't leave me alone."

Minato stopped and looked at Naruto, "Do I need to file a restraining order on that girl?"

Naruto looked into his father's eyes, "Dad. It's not like it was rape or anything…I wanted it…just not with her and not at that time."

"If you didn't want it, it's rape Naru." Minato looked sadly into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Dad. I was hard. By all definitions, I wanted it. Look it's in the past can we just get over it please? I want to enjoy what little of a birthday I have left."

Minato sighed in defeat and hugged his son, "Alright, just tell me, what did you mean when you had said earlier, 'What do I do?'"

Naruto kicked a rock with his shoe "I'll show you when I get home." Naruto stopped and thought about what he said. His father was sensitive with that kind of word. Home was with him, not in a college an hour away. "I meant to my dorm dad." He said before Minato could say anything.

** .**

Kakashi was tired, exhausted, and sweating. His arms were pulsating, and throbbing. He let out a long gasp and when he finished he was breathing heavily.

Sakura had burst in the door to the lecture hall and was staring at her teacher. "Uh…Mr. Kakashi? What were you doing?"

Kakashi stood up and held out his shake-weight. "I was exercising. I noticed you gave me the wrong essay."

Sakura nodded and breathed deeply, "Yes sir and I'm sorry for that."

He laughed, "Why be sorry for it? It was nice, but very inappropriate to a teacher, so I must make you talk to the Dean about it. Come get your paper."

Sakura went down and grabbed it. It was her letter for Naruto, with…her naked picture. She looked at the page carefully, and saw a stain. She looked really closely at it. She knew exactly what it was. "Uhm, sir what is this?"

Kakashi grabbed his brief case and said as he left, "I told you, I was exercising."

**[Rikku: This chapter…is probably my most perverted yet, but it will not be the last. I tried so hard not to laugh the entire time about some parts. If you are curious about the silhouetted Juliet, Sasuke will explain later but if you are pretty witty, I bet you already know. ALSO no I do not promote pedophilia, Sakura is of legal age, and this that was a joke/my interpretation of what he'd do in that situation.]**

**[LIMITED TIME POLL VOTE ON MY PROFILE PLEASE]**


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

**Today had been a rather slow day, but what you will shortly learn is that I had gotten the boy's relationship to kick up a bit. Please, enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

**Chapter 7: Feelings**

"So she wrote you an erotic love letter?" Minato asked standing next to Naruto's door as he was unlocking it.

Naruto's eye twitched, "No, more like a dirty fan fiction of me and my roommate."

Minato looked at him interested, "Wait you never told me who you roommate is, do I know him?"

Naruto opened the door and said, "You'll be surprised."

Sasuke was curled up in the corner of the wall and the dresser on his bed and was on the phone still. When he saw Naruto he said into the phone, "Thanks, he's here I gotta go. Bye."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend, "I was talking to my brother."

Naruto stepped aside and let his father in. Minato looked at Sasuke and smiled, "My, my, an Uchiha. Pleased to make your acquaintance" He held out a hand and Sasuke shook it.

Sasuke looked closely and smiled, "Wait, are you the famous artist Minato Namikaze?" Minato smiled and looked at his son and raised an eyebrow.

"At least I'm famous to some people, even though I'm more popular with my Manga work. What do you like most from my works?"

Sasuke smiled at his role model and said, "I could never pick just one. I love them all; especially the one with the woman and child."

Minato smiled sadly and said, "Almost all of my work comes from real life." He sighed deeply and brushed off invisible dust off of his pants. "Let me see that letter now."

**N.S.**

After Minato had read the letter he told the boys not to think much of it. It was probably a mix up more than anything else. He gave Sasuke another hand shake and an autograph, and then he gave his son a big hug and a wad of cash.

When Naruto asked about it Minato told him that that it was a birthday present.

After Minato left Sasuke went over and sat on Naruto's bed beside him. Naruto looked at the raven haired teen and sighed, "Guess you wanna talk about everything that happened?"

Sasuke kicked his feet some and then looked at Naruto, "it would be smart to talk about it instead of ignoring it."

Naruto leaned back against the wall and sighed, waving his arm in a way to say either go on or sit next to me. Which Sasuke did both. Naruto looked over at his friend, "I remember."

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused, "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed and began speaking, "The reason I left after I had read that letter, is not only because of what Sakura has done to me. But also because I didn't read it as if it were just a letter, I read it as if it had or was going to happen. The reason why I had thought this was because I remember the kiss."

Sasuke stopped and stared at the floor. He got up and tried to leave, Naruto grabbed his wrist, "Let me go."

Naruto chuckled, "No idiot, moron or dobe?"

Sasuke ripped his wrist out of his grip. Naruto stood up fast and blocked the door. "You said talk, we're talking. Now how do you feel about it?"

Sasuke looked down not into Naruto's eyes.

"Confused."

That's the only word that escaped Sasuke's lips. Naruto lifted up his friends chin, "I am too."

Naruto led them both back onto the bed and they laid next to one another. The boys stared up at the ceiling, and Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm confused because I've always been attracted to women. I never thought a man was attractive in my entire life. I lost my virginity to who I thought was my friend. I felt so bad about it, because she was your date at the prom…"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. So that was his big secret, "You lost it to Sakura?"

Naruto let out a big sigh, "I thought…you loved her. I felt terrible. She got me into a few drinks, got me aroused, and it finished before I could even realize what happened. That is not how I wanted my first time to be. To be honest…I wanted it with someone I loved."

Sasuke laid on his side, "Well at least you're not as pathetic as me. I had many girlfriends, but I never let any of them close to me. I felt like they used me, they didn't want to be with the real me."

Naruto put his arm over his forehead, "But I never had a girlfriend, and I lost my virginity. That's pathetic."

Sasuke shook his head and looked over at his friend, "What's the worst thing about girls to you?

Naruto chuckled and said, "When they're pmsing. It's horrible."

Sasuke laughed some too, "Yeah that is pretty bad."

Naruto turned on his side and looked at Sasuke, "Was…was I your first kiss?"

Sasuke hid his face and tried to ignore the question, but Naruto poked him, so Sasuke nodded. Sasuke let out a deep breath then asked, "Have you ever thought about being with a guy?"

Naruto shrugged, "Never crossed my mind before. It's not that I think it would be horrible or anything like that, just never thought about it."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto smiled, "What are you going to tell me you had a crush on me?"

Sasuke turned on his back, and Naruto got on top of him, pinning his arms down "Well?"

"Get off me dobe." Sasuke said with apathetically.

Naruto put his face very close to Sasuke's and when he spoke his lips brushed against Sasuke's, "Come now tell me do you?"

Sasuke growled, "You're a dick, and I can't handle it any longer." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and pulled it closely to his own. His lips were pressed hard against the blonde's. He wrapped his arm around and grasped Naruto's ass tightly.

Naruto let out a soft gasp, and Sasuke pulled Naruto in closer. They stopped in place when they heard a knock.

"Sasuke, Naruto it's me! I need to get something from you guys please!"

Naruto jumped off of Sasuke and went to the door.

When Naruto opened the door, Sasuke pushed his way out the door. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked concerned.

Which made him stop, he turned and looked at his ex-girlfriend and said, "Don't pretend you ever cared about me. You slut."

Then he stormed down the hall, Sasuke's words hurt more than any physical slap to the face.

**N.S.**

Sakura explained the mix up and apologize over and over to Naruto. Naruto stared at her and said, "Look. Take down those stories, leave me alone, leave Sasuke alone, or else I'll have to get a lawyer."

He slammed the door in her face. She was shocked by all that had happened, the only thing she could do was slowly walk back to her dorm.

**N.S.**

Over the weekend Sasuke avoided Naruto at all costs. When Naruto tried to confront him, he'd pretend to not hear him or he'd walk away.

Naruto was fed up. It was just an intense kiss…and a grope. But it wasn't that bad. Naruto actually enjoyed it. Naruto knew there was only one way he could get Sasuke to actually talk, and that's when he is at his most vulnerable.

Sasuke loves taking showers, especially long ones. Naruto knew this was his opportunity and he had to take it.

"Sasuke we need to talk and you're not leaving this shower room till I get some answers." Sasuke groaned loudly.

"What do you want?"

Naruto checked to make sure all the other showers were not occupied and asked, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Sasuke started rubbing soap on himself and sighed, "Why do you care?"

Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's shower and Sasuke started to cover up, "Because I like you and I hate that you're avoiding me!"

Naruto's words bounced off the walls. Water was streaming across his face. He didn't realize he said that he liked Sasuke till it already happened.

Sasuke didn't care that at that moment that he was naked, since Naruto had already seen him before, he kissed Naruto.

Sasuke started to strip Naruto of his clothes in the shower. Naruto started kissing Sasuke back, only standing in his pants. Sasuke's hands traveled all over the blonde's body. His hands sliding into the waist band of his boxers. Naruto's hips pressed against Sasuke's, and Sasuke could feel Naruto's excitement through his jeans. Sasuke stopped, pushed Naruto out, and slammed the door. Naruto stood there shocked, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke slid down the wall and rested his head against it, "Too fast. It's all just…too fast." Naruto rested his head on door.

"I'm sorry." Naruto started to walk away, and Sasuke poked his head out of the door,

"Can we…take this slower? Like…a date?"

Naruto stopped, smiled and nodded, "Sounds great."

Sasuke smiled and said, "After all the filming, we should be free so should we see the new scary movie before Halloween?"

Naruto smiled and nodded as he left.

**N.S.**

"What do you like about me Landon?" Sasuke and Naruto were filming again today for Shikamaru and it was their last day of shooting. Over the week they filmed each individual piece of dialogue and today was the last day, the big climax scene and the love confession.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, "Everything Raven, you are my world. I…"Naruto looked down, he was blushing then he looked up and quietly said, "I love you, you are my meaning in life. I could never see my life without you. I knew when I first saw you in the park, you were meant for me. I want to be yours forever."

Sasuke started to blush as well, then he lightly kissed Naruto's lips, "I love you too Landon. I will be yours forever and ever after that."

Naruto and Sasuke grabbed one another's hands and began walking off into the sunset.

"Cut. Thank you guys so much for making my dream, and my grade, possible."

**N.S.**

Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Sasuke and Naruto were winding down in Kiba and Shikamaru's room for an "After party"

Choji looked at Sasuke and Naruto then asked, "How do you guy's kiss without flinching or barfing or whatever?"

Naruto looked at Choji with a mouth full of nachos. He swallowed the proceeded to say, "Well it's not that bad. I just…imagined that he was a girl and it was fine."

Choji looked at Sasuke, "I don't a have gag reflex."

The boys laughed, Sasuke and Naruto sat next to one another on a bed and behind their bodies they were holding hands. Naruto grinned and Sasuke half smiled.

Shikamaru looked at his friends then made a little of an announcement, "Guys, I got back together with Temari."

Everyone was quiet, and Kiba got up and out of the room.

Choji looked around really unsure of what was going on. Naruto decided to fill him in. "Kiba has had a crush on Temari for years. But she never liked him that way. Kiba is trying to be a good friend to Shikamaru but he still has feelings for her."

Choji nodded and let out a big sigh, "Sounds rough." Then he started devouring the chips.

Sasuke looked at his watch then got up, "Sorry guys, I gotta go. I have a study group." Which was code for date with Naruto.

Once Sasuke left, the three kept joking and laughing, ten minutes later, Naruto got up and said, "Jeez I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night guys." Then Naruto left on his way to the movie theater to meet up with his date, his first official date.

**N.S.**

The movie theater they went to was a half an hour away and the restaurant from there was ten minutes away. Sasuke planned it so that they didn't have to worry about their friend's intervening.

Sasuke was waiting by the doors, tickets in hand, and Naruto came up and gestured inside.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand on impulse. Sasuke's face was beat red. Naruto giggled and kissed his cheek. They walked in the theater and ready go on their first date.

Naruto doesn't seem like the type, but he hated scary movies. He always got afraid even at the least of scary movies. Every time there was a jump scare, Naruto almost jumped a foot in the air and clung tightly to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and put an arm around his date and hugged him tightly. After the movie was over they made their way to the restaurant. It was a diner but one that Naruto loved going to when he was younger, it was tradition always around his birthday, he was just glad that he was able to go with someone he truly wanted to be with.

They were enjoying their meal, till Naruto heard an unmistakable laugh. Naruto looked over and saw his father, on a date, with…Sasuke's mother.

Minato placed his hand on Mikoto's. Sasuke looked at Naruto's line of sight. When he did, his heart sank into his stomach. Mikoto, as far as Sasuke knew, was still married to his father.

**[Rikku: I hope you enjoyed, please review, tell your friends, mother, grandmother, I really don't care. Just tell everyone about this story and keep reading on! I love all my fans. You guys who review and say such nice things is what keeps me writing everyday!]**

**[LIMITED TIME POLL VOTE ON MY PROFILE PLEASE]**


	8. Chapter 8: Confusion

**I'm so sorry everyone! I was suffering from the worst case of writer's block. I will be posting up a Halloween chapter this weekend and get going so by Christmas you all will get to read Christmas with Naruto and Sasuke!**

**Also if I fooled any of you with my last chapter...:3 it was all fun and games.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

**Chapter 8: Confusion**

The boys tried to escape from the restaurant without being seen. Which was easier said than done. They would have escaped, but due to Naruto's unmistakable hair, Minato called out, "Naru! Is that you? Come over here." The boys flinched then decided to approach their parents. They knew there would be no way to get out of it now.

Naruto sat next to his father, and Sasuke his mother. When he looked at one another sitting next to their parents they could see where one another got their looks. Naruto had his father's smile, his alluring blue eye color, and golden hair. But his eye shape, and was all his own.

Sasuke had his mother's soft kind eyes, and her raven hair. He also had gained the softness of her voice, when he's not angry. Naruto thought to when Sasuke was dressed up, he could have passed for a younger Mikoto.

"So what are you boys doing out here?" Minato asked putting his arm on the back on the booth.

Naruto smiled at his dad and answered, "Celebrating my birthday with a good friend."

Minato smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. Sasuke looked over at his mother and asked in a quiet voice, "So mom, why are you out with Mr. Namikaze? This isn't a date, is it?"

Mikoto giggled a little and Minato laughed. Mikoto looked at her son thoughtfully and said, "Dear, did you forget what I do for a living?"

Sasuke looked down feeling ashamed. He'd forgotten that his mother even had a job. For as long as he remembered she just stayed home, then left for long vacations, and talked on the phone a lot. It made sense she had a job now. Mikoto folded her hand on the table and Sasuke took notice that she was wearing a blouse and a skirt, his mother usual wears t-shirts or Sunday dresses.

"I am a manager. I help musician, artist, and actors get the gigs or set ups they need to get them on their way. Do you remember Tsunade? She'd come over periodically?" Sasuke nodded. He just thought they were family friends, "She's an actress and she's out on Broadway thanks to me dear."

Sasuke smiled never knowing this side to his mother. He looked over at Minato and asked, "So she's getting you an art show?"

Minato smiled big and said, "She works miracles. She's got me in four art shows in two different countries. I go to France later this week, with no charge on my behalf." Naruto looked at Sasuke's mother. He was glad his father can start making it big with his passion, he was relieved that there was no threat of Sasuke being his step brother, but he felt scared since his only living family member will be in an entirely different continent.

Minato looked at his son, he recognized the worried look and put an arm around his shoulders and said, "Naru, I'll bring you some souvenirs ok? Maybe even an English girl while I'm at it. So don't feel worried I'll be fine and just a phone call away." Naruto smiled a little then looked at his cell phone for the time.

"Oh jeez we better get going, Freshmen need to be back on campus before nine or else we could be locked out, since it takes us about a half an hour's drive we better get going."

Naruto hugged his father and Sasuke kissed his mother's cheek and hugged her tightly. The boy's went on their way back to the car. Once inside Sasuke let out a big sigh. Naruto looked over at him. "I'm so relieved. I was thinking a thousand different horrible things in my head."

Naruto smiled, "I am too. I mean having your mother as a new mother figure to me wouldn't be bad, but it would be awkward having to say, 'yes, I'm dating my step brother.' That just makes me gross on the inside." Naruto's statement made Sasuke shudder. "_I wouldn't want to scream, Oh Brother! During climax…"_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke very shocked and confused. Then it occurred to Sasuke…he said that out loud. He curled into the dark corner of the car, embarrassed. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

Once they had gotten back onto the campus, Sasuke was walking about twenty paces ahead of Naruto. Naruto had thought that Sasuke was being adorable in his embarrassment. Once they had gotten into their room, Naruto had taken Sasuke in his arms, and looked into his eyes; which was a little strange due to Sasuke being an inch taller than him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and let out a deep breath and said, "Let's ignore what I said alright? I just want to forget about it and move on…"

Naruto smiled and asked, "Did I even say anything about it at all?"

Sasuke looked down at the floor, "I guess not. But still I—" then he got cut off.

Naruto let go of him and smiled, "So stop assuming then alright?"

**N.S.**

After they had gotten into their own beds, and went to sleep, Sasuke had started to get a terrible nightmare. He was shaking in his sleep and started crying. It had been years since Sasuke has ever had a nightmare, but when he did have them, they were very bad.

_Running, pain, regret, Sasuke had no idea what was going on but he had to run before it was all too late. Before he'd lose him forever. _

_He looked at the gun pointed at his head, Naruto's head, Sasuke yelled and reached out for him._

"Noo! Stop it!" Sasuke was screaming in his sleep. Naruto jumped up and went over to Sasuke and held him tightly. Sasuke was kicking around then when he punched Naruto he opened his eyes. Naruto kept holding onto him, when Sasuke finally woke up he had leaned into Naruto's embrace holding him tightly and crying, "Don't die Naruto…I need you."

"I'm not going to die anytime soon. Please don't worry." Naruto kissed his brow then started rubbing his back and humming a song Sasuke didn't know. He rested his ear close to Naruto's heart. Listening to his heart beat and the humming, Sasuke started to relax and even his breathing. Then he had begun to sleep next to Naruto.

Sasuke's buzzer alarm woke up the boys. Sasuke looked around the brightly lit room and groaned then looked behind himself where Naruto was spooning up to him. Naruto moaned some then dug his face into Sasuke's back, "More sleep thank you."

Sasuke chuckled and said softly, "It's time to get up to go to class."

Naruto grumbled and pulled his face out of Sasuke's back and said, "Come on goody goody, skip for one day." Sasuke smirked and got out of bed. He went to his dresser pulled some clothes out then headed to the bathroom down the hall for a shower.

When left alone Naruto sat up and stared at his half of the room. He walked over to his side of the bed and pulled up the mattress and pulled out his journal. No one knew he kept one. He began writing about his dream and how Sasuke reacted in his nightmare.

One the page opposite, he had started writing lyrics like he had done every day. Once he finished, he put his journal back in its place and two minutes after Sasuke came in from his shower. Naruto smiled, he counted the minutes every time Sasuke took a shower it was always exact, like clockwork. Naruto admired the way Sasuke was always so precise about everything little thing.

Sasuke threw the wet towel at Naruto and he reacted by jumping pretty high up in the air off his bed, "Why did you do that?"

"You smell like balls, go take a shower and clean up." Naruto narrowed his eyes, grabbed his things and when he got to the door he had twisted the towel and whipped it at Sasuke's ass. Sasuke yelped and Naruto ran down to the bathroom laughing. Sasuke rubbed his butt then smirked, something's never change.

**N.S.**

Shikamaru was in his room, with his door locked, and was getting intimate with Temari. They were kissing and touching one another, Shikamaru was letting his hands travel the length of her body, his hands rested on her hip close to her crotch. She sat up and stopped kissing him. When he looked up he sighed and asked, "What did I do it wrong or something?"

She glared at him, "is that all you men want is sex?"

Shikamaru looked at her confused, "I'm sorry babe, I thought you want to…"

She scoffed and got up, "I don't know why I thought skipping class would be a good idea. I'm leaving, go 'study' by yourself you dick."

Shikamaru sat in his bed very confused. She was never like that before. He rubbed his head and Kiba came into the room with a big box of doughnuts. "She left?"

Shikamaru nodded and laid back on his bed and put his hands behind his head, "This is such a drag. I have no idea what happened this last year. When we were together before, she climbed all over me and now, she doesn't even want me to touch her." Kiba held out a long glazed doughnut to his roommate with a half-smile.

Once Kiba laid the box down onto the desk he looked at Shikamaru and suggested, "Talk to her about it. It could be something serious that she never told you about. And you don't want her to keep it from you right? As a good boyfriend you should ask and help her if it's something bad." While Kiba was saying this his stomach turned in knots. He hated telling his friend what he should do with his crush. But he was trying to be the bigger man and be there for his bro.

**N.S.**

Itachi was slouched over his computer in his room at home. He hadn't left his room except to accept his food from the delivery people and go to the bathroom. Itachi never used to feel so exiled in his own home. But his father never made it easy for anyone. But ever since Sasuke left, things had started to get a little bit better.

Itachi had thought it was because his mother didn't have to worry about his baby brother anymore. Itachi then thought it was because her only reason to stay at home all day was gone. Itachi didn't like being a burden on his mother, though he felt like he was. He counted the money he saved up. It was just enough to pay for the one bedroom apartment he had his eyes on; first and last as well as an advance on all utility bills.

The reason he was saving up so much, and hadn't moved out sooner was because he had to make sure Sasuke would get into college. If he hadn't, Sasuke could have come with Itachi to his new place. But things had gone good for Sasuke.

A notification popped up in the lower left hand of the screen telling Itachi he got a new message. It was from Kisame. Kisame was studying Marine Biology in New York. It pained Itachi so much, but he knew he had to follow his dream and still hold on to the one he cared about no matter how far the distance.

Itachi read the message and it talked about how Kisame was coming back home. Itachi's cheeks heated up and a smile widen across his face. Itachi replied back telling him when he gets back, he'll have a nice warm bed to sleep in at his…their apartment. Itachi picked up his cell phone and called the landlord to the apartment complex. "Yes hello. I'd like to take that apartment. Yes, Itachi Uchiha."

**N.S.**

"Ugh, why does history have to be so boring? I mean it already happened can we just move on?" Naruto said to Sasuke after their classes heading out to lunch.

Sasuke smiled and said, "I finished that credit in high school."

Naruto kicked a rock out of frustration down the street, "That's so unfair!" Naruto looked down at his converse after he kicked the rock. "Why do these damn things keep untying themselves?" He grumbled and went to bend down to tie his shoe. Naruto kept pulling the laces every which way and Sasuke shook his head bent down grabbed Naruto's foot up on his knee and tied his shoes for him.

Naruto looked down at his shoes in amazement. He's never had his shoes so perfectly tied before, "Woah Sasuke how'd you do that? It's, like, perfectly symmetrical!"

Sasuke shook his head, "Why do I even hang out with a dobe like you?"

Naruto smirked and swung his foot around to smack Sasuke on the ass. Naruto laughed and responded, "Why do you love a dobe like me you mean?"

Sasuke grumbled and blushed rubbing his butt again for the second time that day.

Naruto looked down being distracted as always as they walked to the local fast food shop. Naruto let out a surprised sound and bent over to pick up a penny, "See a penny pick it up, and all day you'll have good luck!"

Sasuke grinned and smacked Naruto hard on the ass then kept walking and said to his roommate, "It's not good if it's tails up, you idiot."

**[Rikku: Yes this a pretty "AssSmaking" chapter. I apologize one again for the super long delay. Please review and hold out for the Halloween Special!]**

**[LIMITED TIME POLL VOTE ON MY PROFILE PLEASE]**


	9. Chapter 9: All Hallows Eve

**This chapter has some scary situations since the setting is on Halloween Night. I advise if you really can't stand scary situations not to read this chapter, (Even though it truly is not that bad.) But if you like scary stuff or wanna see what Naruto gets in the end please do read.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

**Chapter 9: All Hallows Eve**

Today was Halloween, a day for more than treats and a night for more than just tricks.

However, this Halloween was one many students would not forget.

Sasuke stared into the mirror. He looked at his skin closely to see if there were any blemishes he needed to deal with before putting the makeup on. He began to rub a thin layer of makeup on to make his skin a bit lighter. He then placed the false single teeth over his canines. He opened his mouth and looked at his teeth. He smiled when he was pleased with his costume.

Naruto came in a costume that most people wouldn't expect, but some would say worked just fine. Naruto came in wearing a long blonde wig pulled into two ponytails, a school girl outfit with tights and a padded bra. For kicks, the boys had put make up on Naruto's neck to make it look like he was a bite victim. So Naruto and Sasuke looked like vampire and prey.

Sasuke to complete his look spiked his hair more and wore more punk clothing so he wouldn't get mistaken as the Twilight vampire wanna-be's.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and grabbed his wrist leading them down to the auditorium where the student council was able to pass a movie marathon and after party. There were so many different people in so many costumes it was surprising many people in college still celebrated Halloween.

A shiver went down Naruto's back, he turned around looking at the entrance when he was with his friends and noticed a guy wearing a black mask that covered his entire face. He had an ominous feel to him. Naruto stuck close to Sasuke and they got their places close to the front. Naruto checked behind himself and the guy was gone.

**N.S.**

Once the original Halloween movie began a few girls, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Temari decided to go to the bathroom. Most of the girls were dressed as sluttier version of princesses. Hinata was a more conservative version of red riding hood, Ino was Snow White, Temari was Cinderella, and Sakura was Tinkerbelle.

"Hey guys have you heard of the Bloody Mary myth?" Temari asked reapplying lipstick. Most of them nodded and Temari went over to the lights and switched them off. She flicked on the lighter and grinned staring at herself in the mirror. "Bloody Mary."

Hinata said quietly, "Stop it. It's not funny."

Temari smirked, "Bloody Mary."

Hinata looked around scared and left, Sakura and Ino stared at Temari both surprised and worried.

"Bloody Mary." The lighter went out and there was a scream.

**N.S.**

Michael Meyers already had his first victim and the crowd jumped, screamed, and laughed. It was very cheesy but enjoyable. Three girls came running into the auditorium screaming Naruto got up and looked it was Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

The movie stopped and everyone looked at them. "Help someone Temari is missing!"

**N.S.**

He smiled, and watched everyone suddenly turn in fear, they had no idea. "Everything is going according to plan."

**N.S.**

A party went to go search for where Temari could be. It seemed strange that she just disappeared. Kiba didn't believe in ghost stories and thought Temari was probably just faking it. But he still had to be safe and go look for her. He went back stage behind the projection screen. Many figures, backgrounds and mannequins were back there. Kiba had to look closely or else it looked like people were back there with him.

He used his cell phone as a flashlight, which was very poor light source within itself. He stepped over a mannequin arm that was lying on the ground under a table with a cloth draped over it. When Kiba's other foot went to step over, it was grabbed and he yelled as he got grabbed and dragged down under the table.

**N.S.**

"Temari?" Shikamaru called out. He let out a deep sigh. He was searching with Choji down the halls. "Where could she have gone? It's not like her to up and disappear."

Choji nodded and said, "I'm going to check down this hall." The hall he pointed to had a vending machine down it. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, Choji never stops eating.

Shikamaru looked at his friend and said, "Alright fine. Meet me back at the entrance of the Auditorium, I'm going to look down the rest of the halls here." Choji nodded and gleefully went to the machine.

As Choji dug around his pocket for some change it pulled out a couple of dollar bills, and a quarter came out with and rolled into an empty dark room. "Aww man." Choji remarked. He went inside to retrieve the change and once he stepped inside, the door behind him slammed shut.

**N.S.**

Hinata clung to Sakura, as they went toward the dorm rooms to see if Temari just snuck off and decided to go back to her room. Hinata was grasping at Sakura's arm too tight and as they stepped over a jagged concrete step Sakura almost did a face plant.

Sakura looked at her friend and sighed, "I know you're scared, but can't you just hold my hand? That way I won't trip anymore?" Hinata nodded slowly and they were walking down the halls.

Hinata started to whimper and Sakura looked at her, "I really need to go to the bathroom…"

Sakura placed a hand on her face and grumbled, "Now? You have to go right now?" Hinata nodded and Sakura lead her to the closest bath room which was near her dorm room.

Hinata looked at Sakura as they reached the door, "Wait for me here ok?"

Sakura groaned and said, "Yeah, yeah I'll wait for you here." Hinata smiled as she went to go use the facilities and Sakura broke her promise and went to her dorm room down the hall. Once inside she went to her desk turned on her computer and went to go check her Facebook. Sakura never admitted it but she was addicted to the internet.

Hinata was washing her hand, when she looked up she saw a hooded figure standing behind her, she screamed and the person put a hand over her mouth and turned off the lights.

As Sakura put in her status, "_Temari went missing like an idiot now all of us have to find her…so lame."_ She heard a scream. Sakura cursed under her breath as she closed the top of her lap top and opened her door were she was grabbed and dragged into the hallway.

**N.S.**

Ino and Shikamaru were at the doors waiting for the rest of the party to come back. Naruto and Sasuke texted saying they were going to check the park and no one else checked in. It was worrying him and Ino looked over at Shikamaru and got really close to him.

Ino was whispering some suggestive phrases into his ear. Shikamaru tried pushing away Ino but Ino latched herself onto him. "Come on…didn't you enjoy that time at summer camp?" Shikamaru tried shaking that thought out of his head.

"No I didn't now get off I'm with Temari."

Ino started kissing his neck, "Come on you know you won't get from her what you got from me." He tried getting up but she kissed him deeply on the lips.

The two heard a voice coming from behind them, a voice that sounded very familiar, "Cheaters need to be punished…"

The only thing heard down the halls was the echo of Ino's screams.

**N.S.**

He stared at the two boys calling out for the girl's name. One of the boys was dressed as a girl which made him shake his head. He looked at the list and crossed out the last two names except for the names of the boys walking around the fountain. He smiled and said quietly to himself, "The final two…this should be fun."

**N.S.**

Naruto was walking really close to Sasuke. Sasuke was holding out his flash light looking around. He got tired of searching for someone he didn't even really know and or cared about. He looked over at Naruto and asked, "Why don't you call everyone see what they've found.

Naruto pulled out his cell phone and started calling Kiba, no answer, same thing for almost everyone else. Sasuke began to search ahead and Naruto let him. When he tried calling Temari however, her voicemail sent chills throughout Naruto's body.

"_Naruto Uzumaki…you and Sasuke Uchiha…are next."_

Naruto stared at Sasuke, his heart dropped in his stomach. A black van drove up on the street right in front of where Sasuke was walking. "Sasuke run!"

Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto confused. The van pulled up right next to Sasuke. The door flew open and grabbed Sasuke. Sasuke yelled as the door slammed shut and sped off down the highway. Naruto was all alone in the park next to the fountain and he didn't know what to do.

**THIS IS WHERE YOU CAN CHOOSE NARUTO'S FATE.**

**NOTE: EITHER CHOICE WILL RESULT IN THE SAME OUTCOME. **

**-For fun you can read both-**

**CHOICE 1: NARUTO CHASES AFTER THE VAN AND TRIES TO SAVE SASUKE**

**CHOICE 2: NARUTO CHALLENGES THE KILLER**

**Choice 1:**

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. He took off his high heel shoes and chased after the van. He knew it might be useless but he had to try. There was no way he wanted to loose Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled again.

Naruto could only hear Sasuke yelling his name when he saw the van turn a corner of the next two blocks ahead, a Mercedes pulled in right in front of Naruto in the intersection he was running in.

Naruto came to a halt. The Mercedes was now in front of him, threatening to run him over. Naruto bent down and picked up a rock and chucked it at the windshield of the car. The owner opened the door, and stepped out. It was someone tall with a shining knife in its hand. The person started coming towards Naruto.

Naruto was frozen in place, he couldn't run he couldn't do anything, the only he could do and did do was beg. "Please! Leave the others alone. Kill me instead. Please don't hurt anyone else. I'll do whatever it is you want!"

The person put down the knife, and put their hand on the bottom of the mask, and was prepared to take it off.

**Choice 2: **

"I'm not afraid of you. Come out where I can see you!" A dark chuckle came from behind him. Naruto turned and saw a person with a gun in its hand. The gun was pointing right at Naruto's head.

The voice he heard was not human; it was altered by a voice changing device. "Naruto Uzumaki. Did you really think you were going to get out of this? You let all your friends perish while you stood idly behind and watched. When you heard the screams and knew it came from the bathroom not the movie you stayed put. When you heard Kiba yell as you went to go catch up with Sasuke you didn't go to him. When you saw Sakura and Hinata walk to the dorms you didn't tell them to join you.

"What kind of friend are you? I bet you were planning some sort of prank at the end of the night weren't you? You stayed behind as you watched Sasuke walk closer and closer to the street. A real friend wouldn't let them get hurt like that, and a real friend would have helped out everyone he could. A true friend wouldn't hurt those close to them, even though they knew they should have stopped because it was too much.

"Naruto Uzumaki you deserve what is going to happen to you and I'm going to the one to punish you."

**Outcome:**

The man removed his mask. His silver hair shone in the light, and scared face smiled. Kakashi smiled at his student. "How…how could you do that to you students?!" Kakashi laughed. He pulled out a whistle and blew it.

The van came back and everyone was covered in fake blood and laughed. Naruto was the only one who didn't understand.

"We pranked you, dobe." Naruto turned around to see Sasuke covered in fake blood smiling.

Naruto looked at all this friends in shock, "How could you all do that to me?" Temari smirked.

"You see Naruto," Temari grinned also wearing an all back outfit, "Me and Kakashi devised a plan to get you back on all the pranking you have done to us all in the past. We didn't tell anyone else till we 'killed them'. And if any of them thought it was too much they had all right to end it and tell you about it. As you can see everyone here thought you needed a taste of your own medicine."

Naruto looked down not really looking at anyone, "Was I really that mean?"

Ino glared at him and said, "My hair was green for a month."

Kiba added, "All those dates on speed dating ran from me when you wrote dog fucker on my forehead."

Sakura crossed her arms and added, "My skin was orange for all of summer."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke forgetting what he did to him that was so bad. Sasuke sighed and said, "The picture you took of me when I was changing in the locker room, people still have that."

Naruto rubbed his arm and sighed, "I'm sorry guys. I really thought they were harmless pranks."

Kakashi nodded and said, "We know, that's why we did this to teach you a lesson. No one really got hurt tonight—"

Temari interrupted, "Except for Shikamaru." Who had a black eye.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "except for him. But we wanted to make you got scared because we knew you hate Halloween. So we gave you a real life scary movie. Now we're going to throw disgusting stuff at you now to make sure you really learn your lesson."

Naruto let out a big sigh and smiled a little, "Well, I do deserve it. Hit me with your best shot. I hate this outfit anyways."

Then everyone threw something at him from rotten eggs to fake blood, and silly string to straight up trash.

**N.S.**

Everyone else went back to the theater to go watch the rest of the movies and Sasuke went with Naruto to go get him cleaned off. Sasuke sprayed Naruto with the hose to get most of the smell off and Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down shivering. Sasuke shook his head and smiled at the dobe, "hey don't worry about it. Let's just get you inside to make sure you don't get sick ok?"

Naruto nodded and as they went back to the room and Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked, "Hey where did you guys get the idea to do that?"

Sasuke shook his head and laughed, "They got the general idea from the movie Scream, except no one actually died"

**[Rikku: This was actually fun to write and I thought I did a good job with choosing Naruto's fate. But hey that's my own opinion. Soon a Thanksgiving special will come out and by Christmas a very special Christmas chapter will come out. So please keep reading ong.]**

**[LIMITED TIME POLL VOTE ON MY PROFILE PLEASE]**


	10. Chapter 10: Tension

**This is not one of my favorite chapters, but I like it and helps me with where I want to go.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

**Chapter 10: Tension **

Final exams were approaching and so were the well anticipated holidays.

Naruto and Sasuke were lying on their own beds with papers and book sprawled all over the room. Naruto was becoming more stressed by the hour while his companion was becoming more confident and at ease. Sasuke was listening to Smashing Pumpkins while Naruto just heard the growl of his own stomach complaining about the lack of nutrients stored inside.

After trying to solve the last problem on his paper, he became too frustrated and threw his book across the room. Sasuke's attention was then directly all on Naruto. Sasuke slid the head phones down the back of his head and stared at his friend, "That difficult?"

Naruto looked over and glared, and then he let out a sigh and got up, "Why can't we just switch brains? Or at least attention spans. I hate studying and I hate tests. They are the most ridiculous things on the face of the Earth. It's like hello, I know the information why in the hell do I have to reproduce it on paper? Wait I know why the general public love pain and suffering in young people!" Naruto then flung his body back on the bed and let out a groan.

Sasuke stared at Naruto and asked emotionless, "You finished?"

Naruto shook his head, grabbed his guitar and went outside to try and clear his mind. Sasuke shook his head, use to all of the dobe's antics.

Naruto was at the end of the hall, in the stair well singing the one song that had always cheered him up after a stressful day. The Middle by Jimmy Eats the World. He was smiling enjoying himself and when he looked up, he realized he had a small audience. There were a couple of girls who were a floor above him sitting on the opposite stairs next to him, staring at him. He didn't recognize any of them, but they knew him.

**N.S.**

Sasuke stared at the door feeling a tad lonely and let out a sigh feeling guilty for not offering assistance to Naruto. When Sasuke was finally finished and began to feel the need for lunch. When he had exited his room, he found Naruto leaving the stair well rubbing the back of his head and holding his guitar. "Ladies, ladies. Look I'm sorry I don't know you at all. You all seem very nice but I really care about someone and I'm not really looking for a relationship with anyone else."

The red headed girl crossed her arms and glared at Naruto, "Are you guy's official?"

Naruto looked down and shuffled his feet, "Well, not yet. But…I really care about this person. I may even…love–"

Sasuke ran up and cut off Naruto hiding the blush on his face and said to his friend, "Hey buddy ready to go get some lunch?"

Naruto smiled feeling relieved, and slightly embarrassed knowing Sasuke had to hear some of what he had said. The shorter blonde girl pouted at him and asked, "What's her name though?"

Naruto looked at the girls and smiled, "Don't worry yourselves about it." He then put his guitar on his back then had proceeded to go with Sasuke to the cafeteria.

As the boys were walking to their destination, Sasuke smiled and kept staring ahead, "That must be one lucky girl." Naruto smiled and scoffed, and then he had punched Sasuke in the arm.

**N.S.**

After they had eaten Sasuke looked over at Naruto and, "Do you want me to help you with you studying?"

Naruto's face lit up and a smile stretched a smile across his face, he almost jumped across the table and hugged Sasuke tightly, "Oh my god! Thank you so much!" Sasuke smirked and shook his head then got up out of his seat.

"Well lesson number one, only two breaks are allowed aside from food. Number two, you have to actually listen to me and not complain. Also number three, we shall discuss your payment." Sasuke grinned and crossed his arms.

Naruto looked at him confused, "What kind of payment?" Sasuke smirked and began to walk away, Naruto got scared and stared after him.

"Are you waiting for a special invitation or something? Hurry your ass up." Naruto grabbed his things and ran off after Sasuke.

**N.S.**

Shikamaru was sitting on the opposite side of the table from Temari. She was still glaring at him as she was taking a bite of her salad. Feeling uncomfortable Shikamaru let out a sigh and began with his apology, "Temari, I'm sorry. I know we've been distant since Halloween but you must know that first off, she put the moves on me first, I did not engaged her into that kiss. Secondly when we took that long break because you told me that you needed time alone I got closer to Ino. That's all. She's never had a thing for me before, it all just happened once, and that's all it will ever be. I swear my life on it."

Shikamaru grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes pleadingly. She swallowed her leafy greens and said, "I believe you. And I trust you. I just don't trust her around you. So whatever friendship you guys have with one another, it ends or else we do." She picked up her plate and walked off to throw away her trash.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief and set his head on the table, he mumbled to himself, "Is this the kind of bullshit drama Sasuke went through? I feel sorry for that guy now."

Shikamaru heard a loud thud on the table which made his head lift up and it was his best friend Choji. The plate in front of him was filled and in a mini mountain. "Girl trouble?" Choji asked as he sat down.

Shikamaru nodded and Choji rubbed his hands together, "Can I ask you a question?" Shikamaru nodded again. "Can I ask Ino out?"

**N.S.**

"So…X would then equal seven?" Sasuke grinned and rubbed Naruto back. Naruto grinned as he finished his last math problem proud that he was finally understanding, and getting ready for his exams. Naruto looked down at his complete paper then bit his lip and asked cautiously, "Hey so what is the payment you want?"

Sasuke grinned and kept thumbing through his magazine, "Oh, you'll know when it happens." Naruto swallowed hard and stared at his paper. Sasuke looked over then threw the English text book at Naruto, "Don't forget to read Macbeth, that's also on the final."

Naruto groaned and slammed his head onto the book. "Just absorb into my brain!" Sasuke let out a small chuckle and Naruto began to blush.

After a couple hours of studying Naruto went to the nearest vending machine to devour some snacks; and Sasuke looked down at his hands then grabbed out his nail polish and began making his nails black. When Naruto came back, he stared at Sasuke's fingers with a wide open mouth full of chips.

Sasuke looked up at him and touched the nails once they were dry, "Got a problem?"

Naruto shook his face and closed his mouth, "Just forgot you did that, that's all." Sasuke smiled then looked up at Naruto and winked. Naruto shook his head and put his mini feast on the desk and began snacking and studying.

Sasuke looked at his watch and sighed, grabbed his coat and Naruto looked up at him concerned, "I'm meeting up with a friend you can finish the play by yourself." Sasuke grabbed his keys and said as he was closing the door, "Don't wait up for me." Then softly clicked the door being him.

**N.S.**

Sasuke's hands were wrapped around the warm cup and Shikamaru's were pressed against his temple. "Are you seriously having that bad of girl issues."

Sasuke then took a sip as Shikamaru looked at him and said, "You're lucky you're gay." Sasuke began to choke on his coffee and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Wait you're not gay? I mean your mannerisms, style of clothing, and history with girls, I thought my gay-dar was one hundred percent on. Guess I was wrong." Shikamaru shrugged and drank his coffee.

Sasuke looked at his reflection in his coffee. He never once considered what exactly his sexual orientation may be. He knew that at first he really liked the idea of women and what they meant. But over time that first impression was entirely wrong. He liked Naruto, but it wasn't really until recent events, that his feelings began to manifest. Was Sasuke really…gay?

Shikamaru tapped his hand, "I wasn't being serious. You ok there? Look like you're about to puke."

Sasuke grinned up at his friend and shook his head, "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Hey I'm going to have to get this to go, promised Naruto to help him study. Oh, yeah, sorry to not really help you with your problem."

Shikamaru waved his hand in front of his face, "Nah its fine, not much of a problems any more than an annoyance." Sasuke after grabbing his to go cup tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder and squeezed it, then went on his way back to his room.

**N.S.**

Around nine at night, Naruto was passed out, with his head on the desk. Sasuke came in and shook his head, he knew he should have arrived earlier and gave Naruto a shot of caffeine. He put down his stuff then picked up his books touching up on the last details for his own exams before the holiday season.

Sasuke in the middle of trying to solve the math problem had gotten a text. He pulled out his phone and it was his brother. Itachi was asking is Sasuke was going to bring anyone to the family dinner. It was a new sort of tradition the boys started, almost every ear a guest or two would arrive and the people usually changed. Sasuke thought it was just to keep up old family tradtions or rather if Itachi was actually interested in Sasuke's personal life.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, thinking how lonely it must be to only have him and his father for the holidays. Sasuke closed his phone then thought about asking his friend in the morning his he and his father wanted to join the Uchiha Thanksgiving. Then he began to day dream about what it would be like to really have the dobe there.

Sasuke shook his head fearing the worse and put his nose into his book deeply then he heard a soft sigh escape Naruto's lips.

"I…love youuuuu. I alwwayss….willll…Sa…" Then Naruto snored and turned his head toward the other wall and went back to his dream. Sasuke's face began to heat up and he had to take a few deep breaths and really focus if he wanted to get a good grade on these exams. But he already knew who Naruto was talking about; but just hearing Naruto about to say those words about him, still made him feel giddy and bashful.

"Get a hold of yourself. You're not some school girl." Sasuke told himself. He placed a hand on his forehead, then noticed it was hard to look at the words on the page and not the thoughts running through his head. What if…Naruto really was Sasuke's boyfriend? Who would be the more masculine of the two? Who would take care of the other? These thoughts intrigued Sasuke more than statistics.

**N.S.**

Naruto slammed the pencil down finally finished with his English exam. Naruto felt confident and was glad to have that push from his great tutor. Sasuke placed his pencil down and rubbed his face not feeling as confident as he should have.

"How did you do? Wait you probably did awesome like you always do." Naruto smiled and slapped Sasuke back.

Sasuke rubbed his shoulder and said, "Hey man can I talk to you actually? I have a question I wanna ask." Naruto looked his way and Sasuke smiled, "Do you and your father want to come to my family Thanksgiving."

Naruto grinned, "I would be so honored to even walk into the Uchiha house hold. I'm definitely going and I'm sure my father would love to join as well."

Sasuke took a big sigh, "There is actually something else I've wanted to ask."

Naruto stopped and looked him in the eyes, "Yeah what is it?"

Sasuke took a deep breath not really knowing how to phrase it exactly. Then was feeling a bit too bashful and almost didn't want to even talk. But he pushed the thoughts and feelings away and took everything he could to ask,

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

**[Rikku: I apologize so much for the delay. If someone has the cure for writer's block I'm going to totally pay you to give it to me.]**

**[LIMITED TIME POLL VOTE ON MY PROFILE PLEASE]**


	11. Chapter 11: Thanksgiving

**Thank you to anyone who actually stuck around, here is another chapter for you!**

**This one, I actually wanted to get out before the holidays. As you can tell…that really didn't happen. But I am pleased with my…plot twist. Enjoy~**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

**Chapter 11: Thanksgiving**

Itachi was in the front seat driving his car, and Minato was in the passenger seat. Minato had just got back from France and was planning to enjoy the holidays with his son before he had to leave again to finish his art exhibitions.

Naruto and Sasuke were both in the back seat, they were staring out their windows and not at each other.

Now to not make any of you confused, let us go back a yesterday so you can understand the distance between the two protagonists:

**P.S.**

_Sasuke's breath was caught in his throat. He had never asked anyone out in his entire life. Sure he'd been asked out, but his is entirely different and much more terrifying. _

_Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He knew his feelings toward his dark haired friend were real, but he never truly knew how Sasuke felt about him. Sasuke was a natural flirt, he'd flirt with you and half the time either you or he didn't catch that he was. _

_The two had their hot and heavy moments, and at first Naruto just told himself that is was just hormones and nothing else. But it was harder to deny the fact when he kept getting hard just staring at Sasuke's fine tight ass. _

_Naruto rubbed his arm and bit his lip. He could see sincerity through Sasuke's face, so he knew that he wasn't trying to pull some prank. Naruto…being Sasuke's boyfriend? That thought caused his heart to take another skip. This was getting ridiculous. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and led themselves to the closest bathroom. _

_Sasuke's face was covered in fear, it was the first time Naruto had really seen that before when Sasuke was fully awake. Naruto checked the stalls then when he finished he turned around and grabbed Sasuke's hands and stared into his eyes. "Before I met you, I thought my life was simple and was going to be easy to plan out._

"_When we were younger it was always a competition, I tried so hard to become like you or even better. I was so jealous; I thought you had the perfect easy life. I never knew about your depression or your issues before. When we became roommates, at first I thought it was going to be, we'd lose the small acquaintanceship we had during high school and it would all go back to hatred. _

"_When I finally got to know you, truly, for the first time; I couldn't help myself from wanting to be by your side. Wanting you to hold my hand, to feel that light brush of your lips against mine. The idea made my knees weak. You have to know, you're the first guy I've ever had these feelings toward. I really, really like you. And Yes I'd love to be your boyfriend." Naruto paused and Sasuke's face began to lighten up with a smiled but Naruto soon interrupted that smiled with, "But, because I know about your depression and how it probably came from your family or your parents or whatever the reason, I know that outing yourself to your kind of family, no offence, will not be the best idea. Hell my father wouldn't really care, your father…I just don't want you to get disowned since I'm going to your house for the holiday."_

_Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips. This both shocked and delighted Naruto. When Sasuke pulled back he looked down into Naruto's eyes then said, "I understand. So we act like friends, who hardly tolerate one another. But that doesn't mean if we can't find some alone time, that I won't take the opportunity." Sasuke took a hand and slapped Naruto on the ass, Naruto let out a soft moan. _

_Sasuke looked at his watch, thinking about tomorrow. The dinner itself would be the day after tomorrow and Sasuke was certain that his father wouldn't mind Naruto and Minato staying in the guest house for the break. Sasuke said to Naruto, "Well we better start packing, and I'll call my father giving him the heads up that I'm done with my exams, and that I am bringing a couple of guests."_

**N.S.**

The two kept staring out their windows, and then Sasuke had reached across the seat and took Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled and gave his boyfriend's hand a light squeeze.

Once they had arrived at the Uchiha estate Itachi and Sasuke had led Naruto and his father to the guest house. The guest house itself was the size Naruto's house, it had a second story with two rather large bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, and a dining room, living room, kitchen, and master bedroom downstairs. Minato and Naruto had a wide eyed expression, and Minato looked over at Itachi, "No this is too much, my son and I don't want to impose on your family."

Itachi shook his head, "Nonsense, you're the famous Mr. Namikaze. My family will not take no for an answer. Just please relax, and enjoy yourselves." Once Sasuke and Itachi placed their bags on the porch, the brothers turned and headed toward their own house, which was about three of the guest houses piled into one bigger one.

Once inside of their house, Sasuke went up to his old room. Everything that he left was still in perfect order. Nothing had changed, except for the young Uchiha who was lying across his bed with his cellphone in his hands. He was texting Shikamaru asking how his Thanksgiving break was going. It had turned out that he was staying at the college; his family was still on a hunting trip and wasn't expected to be back till after the holidays.

After Sasuke had finished replying to his friend there was a light tap on the door, like old times, Sasuke let out a soft sigh and said politely, "Come in, it's open."

It was Sasuke's father who was in the door way. "Welcome home son."

**N.S.**

Naruto had felt really out of place. Everything was very fancy, even the room Naruto had chosen had a chocolate on the pillow. "This place is really nice." Minato called from the dining room which he was slowly converting to his mini studio.

Naruto was sitting on the stairs, watching his father. He smiled and said, "Hey dad, I started playing the guitar again."

Minato grinned still moving furniture around, "That's great to hear son, I known you've always been so creative." Naruto had blushed, "Hey son, I'm gonna to make a gift for the Uchiha's. Do you want to help me?"

**N.S.**

Sasuke was helping setting up some rooms for the family members who are to arrive later that day, and tomorrow. Itachi was also helping that way the process would not take very long. "Why does everyone and their cousin show up to our house for Thanksgiving?"

Itachi grinned and patted down the sheets, "We have the biggest house, that's why."

Sasuke grumbled and started arranging the soaps in the bathroom, "Well aren't we nice?" He asked sarcastically.

"So what did dad want?" Itachi was dusting off the dresser and cleaning lint out of drawers.

Sasuke was cleaning the last bit of hair from the bathroom floor, and then let out a small sigh, "Same old same old. He was making sure I was doing fine in my business class. He really wants me to take over the family business. I told him a lot about school but I kept out the fact that I'm getting great grades in art class."

Itachi stopped what he was doing, and looked at his little brother, "Look at you, going to try and pursue your dreams. Well look, you know that if you actually do that…"

Sasuke cut him off and said, "I know the consequences. But…I wanna live my own life…like you."

**N.S.**

Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, was preparing an Italian dinner for the family and guests who were already there. Not much of the Uchiha family has arrived since they all usually arrive Thanksgiving Day and all the women go straight into the rather large kitchen. The kitchen itself was the possible equivalence to a five star restaurant's and Mikoto's food does not fall short.

Mikoto was making dinner for quite a few people, but definitely not the Uchiha army yet. Her personal family of four, Sasuke's two guests, Itachi's friend, her husband Fugaku's friend and his family, and a few cousins who had decided to show up early. So she had decided on to make her own personal tour of Italy. She was preparing the lasagna and she was letting her noodles cook for the spaghetti.

A young girl, no older than twenty appeared into the kitchen. She was slender, had long brown hair that had a wave to it, and stunning blue eyes. Her name was Yuki, and she was Koichi's daughter. Koichi is a very respectable man who had a lot of money. Koichi is the CEO of a big company who is in partnership with the Uchiha company.

Yuki smiled at Mikoto after she had begun to shop up the rest of the vegetables for the lasagna. She asked in a quiet voice, "So, Mrs. Uchiha, when do I get to meet…him?"

Mikoto took a look at the young girl and smiled, "Soon enough. Can you pass me the meat sauce?"

Yuki politely did so and went on doing her own portion of the cooking.

**N.S.**

Itachi was texting Kisame, wondering when he'd finally arrive. Itachi had wanted Kisame to stay over at his parent's home because their apartment was still being painted and exterminated. But everything was supposed to be done after the holiday weekend, so that way as an early Christmas/Welcome home gift Kisame would enjoy an apartment with Itachi that way they can finally be together with one another.

Itachi was looking out the window to the courtyard and noticed his younger sibling talking to his own partner. It made him smile seeing his brother find love, but it made Itachi's heart clench in hurt knowing that the two may not be as happy as they are now. Itachi knew the future that was heading for the younger Uchiha, he had just wished that it didn't have to happen to him so soon.

**N.S.**

Minato was outside sitting on the porch of the guest house. He had his panting next to him. It was something he had never done before and he had hoped that Mikoto and her family would like. It was two Koi fish circling a large pond under some cherry blossom trees. He usually never had done a painting like it, and by the looks of the estate the family had really enjoyed oriental culture.

Minato looked to his left and saw Naruto and Sasuke walking around the property noticing the beautiful scenery and the wildly active Koi pond from which the painting was referenced.

Minato chuckled and shook his head, when the two boys' hands would brush by one another he could tell they wish they were holding one another's hand. The simple look at one another he knew his son was in love.

He had held his arm tightly and let out a sigh, "Wish you could see this dear." Minato spoke aloud as if he were speaking to late wife, he felt as though speaking it out loud could possibly help her hear it. He looked at the ground after the soft words escaped his lips, it would be easier to deal with the change if she was till around to make it calm.

**N.S.**

Once the boys were done wandering the estate, Mikoto called everyone in for supper as the sun was just setting on the horizon. Naruto and Sasuke quickly went inside and were excited for the food, just like any other teenage boys'.

Once inside Naruto was in awe at the décor. Everything had its special place, and it was as though each room had its own theme yet it was all still somehow connecting; all the way from a modern setting, to very Japanese orientated, to almost futuristic. The room that everyone was eating in was just like any other typical dining room, except more spacious and had a modern day Asian feel.

Minato came shortly in after the boys and still had paint all over his hands and arms. Mikoto was walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room chuckled at Minato when she saw him. "Please Mr. Namikaze go clean up. I know it's not Thanksgiving yet, but I'd much appreciate if I don't have to worry about paint chips going into my food."

Minato smirked and bowed to his hostess and said, "Will do ma'am." That statement made Naruto roll his eyes. His father was hardly ever formal and when he tried it never sounded what it should be.

Everyone had slowly began piling into the dining room while Mikoto was setting everything up. Naruto and Sasuke had sat next to one another while their parent's said on their other sides. Across from Sasuke was the girl from earlier, Yuki and her family. The cousins decided to not show up and stayed inside their rooms.

While everyone was eating no one seemed to notice the two boys, Naruto and Sasuke, playing footsy and poking one another under the table. When Naruto yipped because Sasuke had hit a ticklish spot, he looked around the room and had just said it was his phone on vibrate that surprised him. Sasuke was chuckling to himself, and Naruto had pinched his side. They smiled then went on to finishing their meal.

When the dinner portion of the evening was over, the next thing they had to deal with is the famous Uchiha chat over desert.

"So, what do you do for a living Mr. Namikaze?" Sasuke's father asked. Fugaku was always like this towards Sasuke's friends. He liked to know all about the in's and out's of the family dynamics and how "Respectable" or how much money the father can bring in.

Minato looked directly into Fugaku's eyes, "I am an artist. It's a hard but respectable job in my opinion. Yourself, Mr. Uchiha?"

Fugaku smirked at the way Minato had said, "Mr. Uchiha." Fugaku shook his head and looked at him and said, "I am the owner of my own business, and I am very well respected and have a nice pay check as well. So tell me, what major is Naruto going to obtain?"

Before Minato could talk about Naruto's schooling, Sasuke had said, "Before we get into details about school, who is here sitting in front of me? I have never met you before and I'd like to know our guest since introductions have not been exchanged yet."

Mikoto had put a hand to her face realizing that was one thing she forgot to do, it was because the paint on Minato distracted her she had forgot the formalities of the usual dinner with guests.

Yuki smiled, her father wiped his chin, Itachi stiffened in his seat, Mikoto had put her hand down and looked from Yuki to Sasuke and Fugaku smiled and looked at Sasuke, "Yuki Shuzumi. Your future wife."

Everyone was silent, the only sound heard was that of Naruto's spoon dropping and hitting the plate.

**[Rikku: A thousand apologizes and a thousand more. I will put up at least two if not more by the end of this week and by March 17****th**** the holiday chunk will be done. But please stick around after this chapter there is more to come!]**

**[LIMITED TIME POLL VOTE ON MY PROFILE PLEASE]**


	12. Chapter 12: Happy Holidays?

**Drama, Drama, Drama. That's what this chapter is full of, however do enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

**Chapter 12: Happy…Holidays?**

Everyone was quiet in the dining room. Naruto had gulped the last of his desert then he had gotten up and said, "Please excuse me."

Naruto had ran out of the Uchiha house and went to the guest house. He had a breath stuck in his throat and his was choking back tears. He never had felt this much heart clenching agony before. Sasuke, is going to be married? And not to...him.

Naruto went inside the living room and found a small corner. He didn't want to move until he knew that this nightmare he was having was over.

**N.S.**

Sasuke was looking at his parents, more like glaring. He knew that something like this may have possibly happened, but he had hoped that it wouldn't. Wasn't it supposed to be the firstborn son who kept up the family name anyhow? Sasuke clenched his fist, he knew that his family never approved of Itachi and somehow they would get what they wanted by forcing it onto Sasuke.

Itachi started grabbing plates to interrupt the silence. Yuki locked her eyes onto Sasuke which had made his eye twitch. A grin stretched across her face which had made him very uncomfortable. "I am looking forward to our relationship, Sasuke."

Her smile was not genuine and her eyes were dark and sharp, the words that had escaped her mouth sounded more like a threat than anything else.

Sasuke had excused himself from the dining room and went to kitchen where Itachi was. Itachi was over the sink and washing the dishes. He couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke went behind his brother and hugged him tightly. He let out a shuddered breath, Itachi dried his hands and turned around and began to hug a silently shuddering Sasuke. Sasuke had known something like this was possibly going to happen, but he had wished that it was further away…or that it would never happen.

Mikoto looked at Yuki who was finishing her food. Mikoto's first impression of the young girl was that she was kind and that she was looking for an actual relationship with Sasuke. When she had seen the way see looked at her son, Mikoto had thought Yuki was staring at prey and just waiting for the kill.

Minato looked around not saying a thing and was analyzing the whole situation; the way everyone stared how the Uchiha siblings had acted and his own son. The way this Yuki had some ulterior motives, the look of sorrow on Mikoto's face when she saw Sasuke and get up in a hurry, and the way Fugaku seemed utterly happy that he made his son miserable and possibly ruined his life.

Fugaku had chuckled and looked his friends and remaining family, "Well this will be a holiday to remember!"

**N.S.**

On Thanksgiving Day, it was one of the most hectic holiday's Naruto had experienced. He was rather rudely awakened by his father after a night with no sleep, then he was thrown into the bathroom to look presentable, then he had to meet almost the entire Uchiha family; which there was a lot of, at least thirty of them not including the guests or Naruto and his father. The only place Naruto could find some quiet was the kitchen.

There were at least five Uchiha women including Mikoto beginning preparation for the dinner. One of them, who was a very tell slender woman who looked to be related to Mikoto was running around looking for ingredients, "I can't find the eggs! Where did the eggs go? Mikoto!?"

Naruto went over to the large walk in refrigerator and pulled out the case of eggs on the second shelf. He went over to the frantic woman and smiled presenting the eggs. She smiled and hugged him. Mikoto looked at him while she was getting the ingredients together for the homemade stuffing; she smiled because there usually were no men who entered the kitchen except to clean.

"Do you want me to make deviled eggs?" Naruto had asked. The tall woman smiled and helped Naruto put the eggs on the counter.

"That would be lovely thank you very much." When she smiled faint lines formed and the worry you could see was lifted from her shoulders. "You can just call me Hime, people usually cannot pronounce my name so it's easier to call me that. I'm Sasuke and Itachi's aunt, who are you?"

Naruto had begun washing his hands and looked back at her, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am Sasuke's…friend. He invited my father and me."

She had set out a few things to help him get ready for his cooking, "So Naruto, men usually don't cook you know." She giggled and patted his back.

Naruto looked at her and nodded, "I know, I used to get made fun of a lot for knowing how to cook. So for a long time, I've pretended to not know how to."

When Mikoto had finished doing her cooking she began to help Naruto, and Hime had gone to start the turkey. "You don't have to help me ma'am."

Mikoto smiled, "I want to help. And call me Mikoto."

**N.S.**

Itachi was waiting eagerly for Kisame. He was sitting on the front porch and his knee was bouncing. Itachi forgot how much time it had been since the last time he'd seen him. Sasuke came out and looked at his brother who looked more eager than a child going to Disneyland.

"Waiting for someone?" When Sasuke talked, Itachi jumped.

"Maybe, it doesn't concern you, you should go do something." Itachi really didn't mean to come off rude, and Sasuke knew it. But he still took the hint that he wanted to be alone and decided to try and find Naruto, since they haven't seen each other since the "announcement."

Sasuke went inside and noticed his family was all over the place. Cousins which he'd forgotten the names to would periodically come up and talk to him. He'd greet them and politely dismiss himself to try and go find Naruto.

When Sasuke had finally found him, he found that the blonde was in the kitchen being a great helping hand. He never knew Naruto could cook. Sasuke stood next to the door frame and stared, he couldn't help but smile.

Naruto was smiling and looked at place with Sasuke's mother. Sasuke looked down and kicked his feet feeling a bit guilty. He sighed and he heard a faint voice in the other room say, "Yes I do plan on marrying Sasuke…if he'll have me." Sasuke turned and looked in the direction the voice was coming from.

Fugaku had laughed loudly and placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "That's the spirit, you'll be a great Uchiha wife!" Yuki and grinned and giggled. Sasuke's eye twitched.

Mikoto had started to back out of the kitchen with a plate of appetizers in her hands, "Dinner's served."

Naruto helped the other women carry their food out to the dining room table. He had a pleased look on his face and a very steady hand with all the assortments of food.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and grinned…Yuki looked at Sasuke and glared.

**N.S.**

The Thanksgiving holiday passed without much more drama. The boys were on their way to Naruto's house for Christmas and New Years. Their University offers an extended vacation for the holidays so that many students don't have to go home, go to the university then go back home again.

Sasuke was slumping down in the back seat of Naruto's car. Minato had picked it up while the boys were still sleeping back at Sasuke's parent's house.

Sasuke hadn't gotten much sleep due to the fact that there were some pretty noisy people in the room next to his. These people would have been in their own place, but they weren't due to the painters taking another day to paint. But Sasuke would have to forgive them because one of them is his brother after all.

His eyes were fluttering and his breaths were evening as he was slowly about to pass out. Before Sasuke could get any really good sleep, Naruto had exclaimed, "We're here."

Sasuke groaned then looked up at Naruto's house. It was a cozy home that Sasuke could definitely see Naruto growing up in. It was a quaint two story home that looked like it belonged to a modern family, with white paneling and blue frames. Sasuke got out of the car and looked to Minato, "Thank you for letting me stay the holidays with you guys. I really appreciate it."

Minato grinned and looked at him, "Well it won't be super fun and relaxing I hope you know, it's not like we're the fancy Uchiha's and despite the…wondrous exterior the interior needs some work."

The following weeks before Christmas, Sasuke was helping out Naruto and Minato. Sasuke was helping give Minato inspiration, and he was helping Naruto study for the exams after the holidays. It wasn't that difficult to help out with the chores either. Sasuke was helping fixing every little crack here and there and fixed the electrical wiring problems. What many people didn't know is how handy Sasuke was.

Naruto and Sasuke were barely communicating and were distant to a point. It tugged at Naruto's heart to see him be so apart from his boyfriend, emotionally. But they hadn't talked about anything that occurred during Thanksgiving. Sasuke started feeling less like a boyfriend and more like just a temporary roommate, despite him being his roommate at college.

Sasuke was staying in Minato's study, which had a futon in it in case Minato fell asleep. The day before Christmas Eve, Sasuke had walked lazily out of his "room" and went down to the kitchen. "Rise and shine morning glory." Minato said drinking a large cup of coffee.

Sasuke yawned and rubbed his eyes, "So, what's today's great and exciting adventure."

Minato grinned and looked up at the floor above him head, where Naruto's room was. "You are going to meet the rest of the family."

Sasuke blinked a few times, and went to say something when Minato had also added, "And, I'm sure that everyone will love Naruto's first little boyfriend."

Sasuke stared at Minato with a blank stare. Sasuke made sure to not give off any hints what-so-ever that could make him seem even remotely gay, and yet how he guessed that they were dating…Naruto yawned loudly interrupting the discussion.

He looked from his father to his boyfriend and asked, "Is there something I missed? Or interrupted?"

Minato smiled and looked at his son, "Just explaining the game plans for today. Now come on get dressed for the day, we've got a lot to do and little time to do so."

As Naruto and Sasuke were going up the stairs, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto looked down at him and asked, "is there something I can help you with?"

Sasuke licked his lips and said, "Well…we need to talk about…stuff."

Naruto sighed and grabbed Sasuke and led them up to his room. Naruto closed the door behind them and went to his dresser and began changing for the day. Sasuke had to advert his eyes from Naruto, so that he could keep his mind on what he was trying to say and not what was happening in his pants.

"What do you need to talk about?" Naruto had asked while he was searching for clean T-shirts. Sasuke bit his lip and readjusted his pants.

"Your father knows?"

Naruto looked up and sighed, "He's known. I'm sorry, does that make you uncomfortable?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and crossed his arms, "No, but he's fine with it?" Naruto nodded and put on a "Lost Boys" T-shirt.

"My dad doesn't care babe." Sasuke cleared his throat and tried rubbing the blush off his cheek. Naruto went over to Sasuke and stood in front of him with his hands on his hips. Sasuke let out a chuckle because he's never seen Naruto look so funny and sexy at the same time. Naruto never wears black shirts so the change was nice, and the way Naruto had his hip out made him look so…gay.

Sasuke stood up in front of him. Naruto blushed and looked at the ground. Naruto hated how much taller Sasuke was than him. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Ready to go get set up?" Naruto eeped at the feel of Sasuke's lips, then he nodded and followed after him downstairs.

Naruto grinned feeling relieved that they were able to get over the hurdle that was Thanksgiving and focus on what was at hand, like now meeting the entire Namikaze and Uzumaki clan. Naruto sighed following Sasuke both with his body and his eyes. Sasuke had no idea what he was going to be getting into

**N.S.**

After the boys were done getting everything cleaned and set up they had sat down together on the love seat and both let out an exhausted sigh.

In the door came Naruto's family, there were cousins, aunts, uncles, a few grandparents, and a few second cousins. Then Sasuke stood up to greet everyone and Naruto had decided to stand with him. The first one to introduce themselves to Sasuke was one of Naruto's aunts. She was a very busty lady, and the attitude that went with it, she really enjoyed being loud and proud that was for sure.

She had full slightly greying red hair; Sasuke suspected that she was Kushina's sister. "Well hello thar, I'm Aunt Aya and I'm so pleased to meet you." She grabbed Sasuke's hand with such force that it made him wince in pain, he hadn't realized how strong a woman can be by her grip. "So you're Naruto's first little boyfriend? Well let me tell you what, I suspected that he had swung a little that way. All he ever wanted to do was play house with the little boys and HE was the wife. It was so precious, but I think he didn't realize his true feelings until he met you; and let me say wow. For his first you are a mighty fine catch, how did you snatch you up anyhow? Was it love at first sight?"

Sasuke was overwhelmed by the overabundance of questions. Luckily Naruto spoke up and saved him from the crazy questions. "Aya, you're scaring him. You have up till Christmas to badger him." Naruto smiled and put his hand on Sasuke shoulder, to which Sasuke had cleared his throat and continued to greet the other family members.

Sasuke tried being as social as he could. He noticed where Naruto got all his charisma from and how he always seemed to be such an optimist.

Once everyone was done greeting everyone else they decided to sit down in the living. They began speaking to one another in informal ways, and having an open conversation. This both confused and amused Sasuke, seeing family dynamics so different than his own. There were no stares, there were no one ups and downs to one another or snide remarks. He was however attacked with even more questions from different people which still had thrown him off a bit.

"So my boy, you're an Uchiha?" Asked one of Naruto's Uncles who was Aya's husband.

Sasuke had nodded, "Yes sir, I am."

Kudoh, Naruto's uncle nodded and went back to playing bridge with a couple of the grandparents. Takeshi, Naruto's cousin, who was in his mid to late twenties smiled at Sasuke and Naruto who were sitting next to one another on the couch. Takeshi had come out to his family a while ago so it was not a huge ordeal that Naruto had brought a boy home for the holidays.

Takeshi was definitely checking out Sasuke, which in all right's made him thoroughly uncomfortable. "So I have a question for the both of you." Naruto and Sasuke looked at him waiting for whatever question he had. Takeshi had grinned and said, "So who's the pitcher and who's the catcher?"

Everyone stopped and stared Takeshi for asking a question like that, but then a minute later they all looked at Naruto and Sasuke, also curious to hear their answer. Minato laughed, "Well of course my son is the man of the relationship. He's so strong and masculine, he would never settle for the title of an Uke."

Aya spoke up and said, "No, no, no Minato. Remember, wasn't it Naruto who wanted to be the little boys' wife?"

Minato shook his head, "That was just a phase, I mean look at me. I had a phase where all I wore was a skirt. Just because Naruto did that in the past, doesn't mean he's that way now."

Aya huffed and said, "Well look at the way they're sitting! Sasuke is the one who has his hand wrapped around Naruto! There is no way Naruto could Seme such a strong, tall, dark guy like Sasuke."

Sasuke and Naruto readjusted their sitting and stared in opposite directions. Kudoh finally spoke up and said, "Well boys, are you going to tell us or are you going to keep us guessing?" The boys looked at one another and then Kudoh looked back and whispered to Grandpa Namikaze, "I put money down that Naruto is the one taking it."

Naruto got flustered, and Sasuke sighed putting his hand on his face and shook his head. Takeshi's sister, Noa, said quietly, "it shouldn't matter really who's masculine and who's feminine in a relationship. As long as they love one another and promise to cherish one another it shouldn't matter right?"

Everyone stopped and nodded feeling bad that they got such wise advice from someone who was about twenty years old and who spoke so softly.

Noa looked up and said to the couple of the conversation, "but I have to say Sasuke is the Uke. There is no way someone like my cousin would let anything go up his butt." Then the conversation roared up again and Naruto groaned and put his head into the couch and Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch.

"Alright! Do you wanna know!?" Sasuke yelled getting a little frustrated. Everyone had gone silent staring at him. They were scared because he hardly spoke at all and when he had to was so light and quiet it was hard to hear. Everyone though had nodded to his question. Sasuke looked at everyone then took a deep breath. "The truth is, we don't know."

Kudoh coughed interrupting the silence that followed his answer. "We haven't had sex, so we don't know." Naruto added. Then everyone let out a disappointed sigh.

Kudoh smiled, "Hey I'm going to be taking bets on who's pitching and catching, who's in?"

Sasuke groaned and sat down frustrated and put his head against Naruto's arm.

**N.S.**

The evening ended on a good note, everyone talking and having fun. Sasuke even had come out of his shell and began really starting to get into the conversation. After all was said and done everyone decided to turn in for the night. Noa, Takeshi, Aya, and Kudoh slept in Minato's art studio. Naruto's grandparents were all in his room. Naruto's other aunt Haruna slept in the guest room with her husband and younger children, but Naruto's oldest cousin Asoka and his children took over the living room and so Naruto had decided he and Sasuke would take a tent and sleep in the garage, and being that it was December it was freezing outside and the boys were lucky they found a space heater to stay warm.

Naruto was setting up the tent, rolling out his sleeping bag, and set the space heater in front of the door of the tent. Sasuke was sitting on the steps to go back inside and was intently watching Naruto setting up this little "Camp Site". It was utterly amusing for the young Uchiha, because he watched as Naruto struggled and the angle of his ass he was getting was perfect.

Once Naruto had finished he collapsed in the tent and Sasuke followed in after him. Naruto groaned and curled up in his sleeping bag ignoring Sasuke due to his lack of help. Sasuke smiled and settled into his sleeping bag, then he had snuggled up behind Naruto and began to spoon him. Naruto smiled getting comfortable then stopped and rolled over.

"No." Naruto had said intensely. Sasuke had raised an eyebrow in the faint light the space heater was giving off.

"No, what?" Naruto frowned and managed to turn Sasuke over on his other side and Naruto and began to spoon Sasuke.

Naruto grinned, being content. "I'm the big spoon. I'm not the woman of this relationship."

Sasuke scoffed, despite being comfortable in both positions. "No Uzumaki," Then Sasuke got out of his sleeping bag and sat on Naruto's chest forcing him on his back and pinned his arms down. "I am the big spoon, I am definitely the man of this relationship."

Naruto struggled then sighed deeply and stared up at Sasuke. "You're the one who wore woman's clothing."

Sasuke stared Naruto down, "You cuddle up to me when you were sad or cold and you're the one who kept sneaking into my bed."

The boy's stared at one another then Naruto sighed, "Look, we can talk about this tomorrow, I wanna sleep and you're making it difficult to do so."

Sasuke nodded and went back to his place in the tent and turned his back on Naruto. Naruto then went up and cuddled behind Sasuke. Sasuke groaned then didn't protest. The two fell asleep and began to sleep a very peaceful manner.

**N.S.**

The next morning, the boys found that Naruto had his head on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Naruto.

When they got out of the tent and turned off the heater, they made their way to the living room still in their pajamas. When they arrived everyone was awake and already eating. They had begun watching their classic Christmas movie to start off the day.

Naruto was yawning and made his way to the bathroom and Sasuke and went and sat down next to Asami, Asoka's youngest daughter on the floor. Noa went up and cuddled next to Sasuke and asked, "So anything happen last night." Sasuke shook his head and smirked, "No. We slept, that was it."

The group let out a collective groan and went back to watching the movie.

**N.S.**

So Christmas Eve went over without much of a catastrophe like Thanksgiving. But everyone seemed to have a blast and no drama was involved at all. The day went with movies, food and plenty of board games. It even began to snow towards the evening which meant a high possibility for a White Christmas.

**N.S.**

Christmas finally strolled along and first thing in the morning that happened was gift giving. And as expected it was a White Christmas. Before people were allowed to go outside it was time for everyone to give and receive their presents for the holiday. The younger children went first. There were many toys and learning object distributed among the youngsters. Then Naruto's cousins began giving gifts to one another, Naruto had received a gift card to his favorite ramen shop, a T-shirt that said "I'm with someone who's always hungry" and it pointed upward, then a few other gift cards to other places. Minato had gotten many art supplies and an assortment of sketch pads. Finally it was Sasuke's turn. He had gotten little crayon drawings from the little kids, a gift card to the finest art store in the city, another gift card to the local goth store for a large sum of money, and a small box from Naruto.

Before Sasuke opened his gift he gave his to Naruto, Naruto opened it up and it was a phone charm of a fox trying to get to a ramen cup and a raven on the ramen cup. It made Naruto smile, he understood the symbolism and it looked as though it was handmade. Naruto furrowed his brow then asked, "You made this?" Sasuke nodded, and Naruto blushed then felt bad that his gift probably couldn't compare at all, since his were not home made. Then Sasuke cleared his throat then lifted up the colored paper under the phone charm which showed another gift.

It was a necklace of Naruto's favorite anime character who reminded him so much of himself. Naruto smiled and immediately put it on, and then he went and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke grinned seeing Naruto excited for his gifts then opened up his own.

On the inside there was a piece of paper, he opened up the paper and it was a piece of sheet music on one side with the title "Sasuke's Song" with a bunch of music notes all over it. Then he flipped over the paper and it read, "oh there's more my love~ "

Naruto had gotten up and went behind the tree and got a good sized medium box with beautiful sliver wrapping paper. Sasuke smiled at Naruto then tried to open up his present. Under the wrapping paper, the box was covered in duct tape. Everyone began to chuckle and Sasuke smirked.

Once the duct tape was off and Sasuke opened the box, there was another box. Then Sasuke glared at Naruto and he just smiled at him. When he opened that box there was a blue T-shirt, a leather studded belt, and another smaller box. The blue T-shirt was a signed Disturbed shirt, to which Sasuke's jaw dropped. How was he able to get a T-shirt from his favorite band, signed by the band itself? Then Naruto tapped the smaller box, "There's more."

Once Sasuke opened the smaller box it was leather charm bracelet, to which Sasuke chuckled to. The band itself was leather, but it had a chain that came up and around on certain points of the band another chain that had just wrapped around the leather on the outside. On the inner chain it had the charms between the meeting points of the outer chain. The charms were:, A raven's face, a paint brush, a clear glass heart, a star, a gothic orange fox with it's paw up and smiling, and on the inner side of the bracelet where you connect it was a calligraphy S closer to the raven and a calligraphy N closer to the fox that when you close it the S and N are locked together.

Sasuke looked at him, "How did you do this?"

Naruto smiled, "I know a guy who makes these things."

Sasuke looked at him and asked, "When…when did you get this done."

Naruto grinned and proceeded to get his guitar and when he came back he let out a sigh, "Do you wanna hear the song I wrote for you or not?"

**N.S.**

The day after Christmas many of Naruto's family decided to go home. They boys decided to wear many of their gifts around the house and would smile at one another when they'd see each other. Sasuke had eventually decided to frame the sheet music to the song that Naruto had wrote for him and once they got back to the university he was going to hang it on the wall.

After a few days, Naruto had talked to Minato and told him that the entire holiday season had gotten exhausting for them and that he and Sasuke were just going to head to the university on New Year's day. They decided to do this because almost no one was going to be in the dorms and they needed peace and quiet from the hectic holiday season.

Once they had finally arrived back to their room they had crashed. As soon as they put their stuff down they both went to their own beds and just fell asleep. But as always it never seemed to last long enough. Shikamaru and Kiba and managed to open the door and yell at the boys, "Up and at em'! We're throwing a New Year's party and we need you lazy bums to make it a party!" Kiba exclaimed.

Like with all of Kiba's parties there was drinking involved, and lots of people. But what Sasuke and Naruto didn't expect was what Kiba was going to say, and what he was going to be bringing to the party.

When Naruto and Sasuke had gotten in the fraternity where the party was being held, Kiba said at the boys, "Hey guys I have someone here I want you to meet."

Kiba put his arm on a girl who turned around and smiled at them. Kiba said, "Guy's this is my girlfriend."

Who Naruto and Sasuke saw looking back at them was…Yuki.

**[Rikku: So I am very sorry I could not keep my promise that is because I have been having problems with some of the people who have been reading my story and reviewing on it. I love everyone who loves my story honestly and who chose to stick to it because they like it. But when you review, please tell me what you like and what you think of it. Please don't tell me what I should do or not do. Also I am a tad of a Grammar Nazi, not too bad thought, but if you do review, please just be clear on what your commenting on that's all really. So I hope you enjoyed this I enjoyed writing it, and it is by far my longest chapter. I am currently on a cruise to Hawaii which means that I will have plenty of time to write during sailing. **

**Thank you viewers, I love you all, please stick around and I promise you shall be entertained!]**

**[LIMITED TIME POLL VOTE ON MY PROFILE PLEASE]**


	13. Chapter 13: Just My Luck

**Back to the same old, same old. This chapter is about the same length of the other but it is sure to entertain you and keep you updated on the college lives of our loveable couple. **

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

**Chapter 13: Just My Luck**

Kiba waved his hand in front of Naruto and Sasuke's face, "Hey, Yo, guys, this is my girlfriend Moka."

Sasuke glared at the girl, and Naruto spoke up, "Nu uh this evil girl's name is Yuki."

The girl in front of them sighed heavily and said, "You have me mistaken for my younger sister Yuki."

Sasuke looked her up and down and said, "Oh really? Do you think we should believe you?"

The girl pulled out her license and it had the given name Moka on it. "Still doesn't prove anything," Naruto added. Moka's eyebrow twitched then she pulled out three pictures.

Each picture had two little identical twins standing next to one another and the last was a graduation photo.

"Easily photoshopped." Naruto crossed his arms. He was not going to be tricked by this girl who he knows wanted to steal his boyfriend.

Kiba stood between Moka and Naruto and said, "Dude, chill be nice to my girlfriend."

Moka pushed him aside and said, "It's fine." Then she had pulled out her phone and pressed some numbers. Then the group could hear ringing noises, and Moka had the phone pointed to her. "Hey sis." Moka had said.

Moka then turned the phone to Sasuke and Naruto. The girl on screen was in fact Yuki, and she had begun to say, "What is it you know I'm busy with- Oh! Sasuke why how are you, you know I've been planning our—"

Then Moka clicked the phone shut. "Believe me now?"

The boys nodded. Sasuke looked up at Moka and put a hand to his chin, "So why weren't you at my family's house for Thanksgiving and your sister was?"

Moka raised an eyebrow, "Well the woman you saw with my sister and father was my father's love affair. I believed it to be more appropriate to go to my family's house then a complete stranger's where my sister would be fawning over some spoiled Uchiha. No offence."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow back at the remark, "None taken. So can I suspect you're the good twin?"

Moka laughed and said, "As good as I can be. So if you'll excuse me I wish to enjoy this party with my new boyfriend."

Before Moka dragged Kiba away, Naruto was able to ask him, "Wait, when did you guys meet exactly and when did you two start dating?"

Kiba smiled, "Over break, I stayed here, she transferred, and I asked during a party like this not too long ago. Decided to move on, ya' know?"

The couple walked off into the crowd of people, and Sasuke sighed then headed to the direction of the keg, "I need a drink."

**N.S.**

"Soo that's when II saiddd…That's nooo cooww. Tha'ts my Mommma." Said one of the drunk football players who were throwing themselves all over Sakura, who of course was trying to be the center of attention.

After Sasuke had gotten his red cup his moved his cup toward the pink haired girl and said, "Do you think she took the hint?"

Naruto looked in the direction Sasuke was talking about and shrugged, "Better have…"

The boys went to go sit down on the couch when they heard a loud groan. The sat back up and it was Shikamaru. Sasuke sighed and sat down next to him on the floor, "What happened?"

Shikamaru sat up making room for the two on the couch, and then he folded his hands and sighed, "Well let's see. I've been dating Temari for a long time. When we had gotten distant I didn't realize I was getting closer to Ino. Well, basically Temari made me stop even talking or looking at Ino for us to be together. So Choji took the initiative and basically asked Ino out, Ino surprisingly said yes. So now they've been rubbing in my face that they are happy together. Then out of nowhere, Temari comes up to me in tears saying she's pregnant. Here's the major twist, we have never slept together. When we did it was way over nine months ago so that baby would have already been born. To top it all off, turned out she confessed to cheating on me, and that it turns out she only had a late period. Now she is with that guy and here I am looking at them being oh so super happy and lovey dovey, and over there is my two good friends about to hook up in the bathroom."

Naruto stared at him taking a few nods here and there, then got up and said, "Now I need a drink."

"So this was the girl drama you were having issues with?" Sasuke asked offering his cup to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru took it and shook his head, "Nope, when I was upset, it was back before even half of that. Choji only asked me if it was ok to ask Ino. Now…it's worse." He sighed again and took another drink, "Can I sleep in yours' and Naruto's room? Kiba is going to be bringing his girlfriend to the room to…spend the night and I'm tired of the couple bull shit. Is that ok? I'll take the floor."

Sasuke nodded and put a arm around Shikamaru and said, "Yeah dude, but you could probably take either mine or Naruto's bed. The floor is probably very uncomfortable."

Shikamaru stared at Sasuke emotionless, "Are you two fucking?"

**N.S.**

So after many keg stands, beer pong, and quarters games, Sasuke and Naruto helped drag Shikamaru back into their room.

Naruto helped Shikamaru onto his bed. When his head hit the pillow, Shikamaru was out.

Sasuke laid down on his bed and put his arm over his head. "I can't believe that guy."

Naruto sat next to him and said, "Yeah he has it rough."

Sasuke shook his head, "No dude, he has a 'Gar-Dar' that of a true gay." Naruto just looked at him and Sasuke continued, "He asked if we were fucking. I told him no, but that we have…a special kind of relationship."

Naruto just stared at him, "He knows we're together?"

Sasuke sighed, and rolled onto his side and under the blankets, "Basically."

Naruto shrugged and snuggled up to him, "Well ok whatever. I don't care if he knows, he doesn't care. And he keeps secrets."

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto, "What you want us to be a secret to your friends?"

Naruto raised a eyebrow, "I don't want your father to disown you. So I think it's best to lay low even with people we are close with?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Except your father and I don't know, your entire family?"

Shikamaru groaned, "Oh my god, shut the fuck up! Can't a man sleep in peace, sheesh I swear gays can be worse than straights with their drama."

After the comment everyone rolled over and went to sleep.

**N.S.**

School went back into session and everyone was ready for the next term.

Weeks flew by for everyone while they were attending their classes and studying for their next exams. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were still in Kakashi's English class, and they were currently listening to his lecture.

"Alright so this is the next book I want you to read. It is recently published but to the boards it is recognized as one of the most powerful pieces of modern literature. Here, let me give you a brief summary so that way you know what you'll be getting into." Kakashi scratched the side of his face, opened to the prologue of the book and cleared his throat.

"This story is in the eyes of a young female protagonist." Naruto rolled his eyes and groaned. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow and Naruto jolted up and looked around pretending he didn't do anything. "As I was saying, this girl goes by the name of Yurichi. You follow her story from her perspective and experience her life through her eyes. You see how difficult it was for her and the choices she's made…"

Just as Sasuke was about to tune out her heard Kakashi say, "She is a cutter." That made Sasuke's eyes open wide and stare at Kakashi. He grabbed his arm and hid it under his desk. Naruto heard that and looked over at Sasuke who then sighed and shuddered a bit.

Sasuke had almost forgotten that he ever did that. Once college started he tried putting that stuff into the past, but he looked down at his faded scars and closed his eyes and bit his lip, they to him seemed more pronounced than ever before.

Kakashi continued, "She came from an abusive household and thought that her life was only ever going to be filled with pain. You see her struggles, you see her successes." Sasuke lifted up his head and looked Kakashi in his eyes as he had finished with, "You see why she started and how it is to truly be a cutter, how it is not for attention. But instead for an inner pain that needs to be let out. So, I'm giving you two weeks to read this book."

Kakashi went down the rows of students and started handing out books to everyone, "After you finish reading, I want you to write an essay on how this book spoke to you, what you would do or change if you were her, or how it makes you feel." Some of the boys in the back of the room groaned, and Kakashi chucked a book right at his student's face. "Yes boys, you need to get in touch with your emotions. After all, Valentine's Day is coming up."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another, Naruto blushed forgetting about the romantic holiday for couples and Sasuke cleared his throat looking away. The bell rang and the boy's grabbed their books and started to head back to their dorm to drop off their stuff before lunch.

On their way out they heard Sakura grimace at the book and talked to a fellow classmate, "A cutter? Really? Jeez Kakashi, is he promoting all of us to become _emo."_

Sasuke almost body slammed her as he walked by and stomped away. Naruto stopped next to her and shook his head and walked after Sasuke.

**N.S.**

Sasuke was sitting on his bed with his legs curled up and the book, "_Silent Whispers_" next to him. Naruto got into the room and was out of breath and looked at Sasuke, "Dude how do you get here so fast." He started to take a few heavy breaths, "Swear I'm dating the freaking flash."

Naruto flopped on his bed, and Sasuke smiled to himself, hiding his smile behind his knees. Naruto propped up on one shoulder and looked at Sasuke, "Hey can I ask a question before we go out to lunch?"

Sasuke looked up at him and spoke, muffled by his legs, "You just did."

Naruto grabbed his pillow and threw it at him, "Knock it off smart ass, I'm being serious."

Sasuke rested his chin on his knees and raised his eye brows in a "_go on and speak" _manner.

Naruto sat up cross legged on his bed and asked, "Did what Shikamaru say a few weeks back bother you at all?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Shikamaru says a lot of things, and Sasuke wasn't sure of what Naruto meant right now. "The whole drama-gay thing." Naruto finally said.

"Ah." Sasuke said and shrugged, "I don't think so, but hey it's a possibility. Why does it bother you?"

Naruto looked at him and shook his head, "No but I get worried about you is all. And hey, I apologize for that fight, by the way."

Sasuke put his legs off the bed and said, "Don't be sorry, it's already forgotten. Let's get some food, I'm starving."

Naruto stood up and looked up at Sasuke. Naruto pouted that Sasuke may be getting taller, even more so and said, "Fine. But you're buying."

**N.S.**

Sasuke was at his desk later that night, around eleven at night. Naruto was already passed out with Romeo and Juliet, the play version, over his eyes. Sasuke looked back and half smiled at the dobe for how cute he was, and for his poor sleeping habits. Sasuke had just finished his homework for his Business and Marketing class, being even more confused than he started.

Sasuke looked over at the book still residing on his bed and sighed to himself. Procrastination was trying to work its way to Sasuke. But Sasuke had gotten over it and decided to get up and read this book.

He had opened up to the first page and began to read, "_The day I saw blood dripping down my wrist was the last day of my previous life and the beginning of the next."_

Around three o'clock in the morning, Naruto woke himself up by the sound of his own snoring. He blinked a few time and noticed the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet was staring back at him.

He picked up the book and placed it on his desk and he looked over at Sasuke who was intently reading a book. Naruto looked closely and it was the book Kakashi assigned. Just as Naruto was about to ask if Sasuke was going to sleep, the blonde had passed out himself and went into a deep slumber.

**N.S.**

"…_Finally, the pain is gone. I looked at Hiro, and smiled at him. He had no idea what this felt like. But finally I'm free, and I'm in his arms…Guess what Mom? I'm free."_

Sasuke read the last line of the book over and over again. A tear dropped out of his eyes and landed on the book. The sound of the alarm went off, waking up Naruto. Sasuke looked down not believing that was the end. He flipped through the last few pages and found a final page. It was just talking about the editors and publication, under that however it read.

"This story was based on a true story. Names have been changed to protect those written in this book."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto who was shifting in his sleep slowly starting to get up. Sasuke hand's tightly clenched around the book and he tossed it across the room. The action woke up Naruto who fell out of bed.

"Alright, alright I'm up, I'm up. Jeez."

Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was on the floor, with tears in his eyes, his said quietly, "Don't leave me…ever…please?"

Naruto sat up and sat next to Sasuke. He held him and petted him, "I'm not going anywhere. Everything is fine."

Naruto rubbed his eyes open and noticed it was the same book lying in the corner from last night. So Sasuke really did stay up all night reading.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, "Was it really that bad."

Sasuke shook his head into Naruto's lap, when he did he had wiped his eyes on Naruto's boxers. "No, it was wonderful. She was finally free…"

**[Rikku: So yes, this chapter I brought back some of the older elements to the characters which I haven't touched base on in a while. (Sasuke's cutting), and well the story of Yurichi is a rather depressing one. If you want, I will post a poll on my profile. It will if I should add a chapter going over the book, "Silent Whispers," That Sasuke read and I came up with. However I hoped you enjoyed, and the next chapter is of the OH so special Valentine's Day. Stay tuned.]**

**[LIMITED TIME POLL VOTE ON MY PROFILE PLEASE]**


	14. Chapter 14: Pretty Little Liar

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter had a bit of offensive dialogue, has strong sexual content in the parts of the dialogue, and has a small portion of possible Pedophilia. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, I apologize and advise you to skip this chapter. If not continue, this chapter has a lot of very important information included. Enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

**Chapter 14: Pretty Little Liar**

The girl smiled on the phone. Pleased with herself, "Yes, they fell for it. You were right they're gullible."

She giggled to listening to the voice on the other end, "Oh about a few weeks ago, at a party. I know. They'll never know that it is truly_** me."**_

**N.S.**

After Sasuke had gotten a little bit of a nap and a coffee with three shots of caffeine, he went to Kakashi's classroom.

Kakashi was reading the paper, not even caring to look up in the slightest. Sasuke slammed the book on the desk. Kakashi finally glanced up. "Did you hate it that much?"

Sasuke glared down at him, he pointed his index finger at the cover, "Never, has a book ever brought tears to my eyes. It's so moving, so inspirational, so depressing. She never got to fully live her life. The only reason why I even remotely like it is because in the end, she was finally free."

Kakashi smiled, set down his newspaper and folded his hands together, "Don't you think that is the reason why we make you read it?"

Sasuke looked at him and sighed deeply, "I just wished she didn't die."

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, "We can't all get a happy ending. You should know that, honestly; same with your friend, the slacker Naruto. He has it pretty rough. His mother died a brutal way at a young age, his father neglecting him, and feeling the need to act out just to get attention from anyone. But, I admire him, despite the death of his mother and the early neglect from his father, who later realized his actions and began to smother him with love, he always kept a smile on his face."

Sasuke looked down the floor. He never truly realized how much of that was true, how he never showed true anger or depression. Naruto was always happy. Kakashi pointed to the book then looked Sasuke right in the eyes, "Let that be a lesson to you, and your generation. Don't let the good slip by, always chase after your happy ending."

Kakashi picked up his jacket and started to head out for his break, on his way out he said, "Sounds like you have quite an interesting paper coming from this book. I'm looking forward to reading it."

**N.S.**

"Baby come on, why can't we go to the movies tonight?" whined Kiba. He and Moka were at sandwich shop, the same one where Naruto and Sasuke unfortunately bumped into one another oh so long ago.

Moka raised an eyebrow at him, "Why you ask? I'm busy. I'm meeting someone."

Kiba's eyes got big and the corners of his mouth went down, "But, but, we already planned on doing this date baby."

Moka rolled her eyes, got out of the booth, grabbed her soup and went to the door of the sandwich shop. She said, "God, why am I dating such a clingy guy," as she was exiting.

**N.S.**

Sakura had just finished ordering her cappuccino while she was talking to Ino who was talking about Choji. "Sure he wasn't my type at first but we got to know one another."

Sakura finished paying for her coffee, and smiled at the barista and headed toward the door, "So why did you two start dating."

Ino shrugged and said, "Not sure, it was a spur of the moment sort of thing.

Sakura rubbed her temple thinking to herself, "_God why is this bitch my friend?"_

**N.S. (Yes readers, you guessed right.)**

As Moka was walking out of the sandwich shop with her soup, and Sakura with her coffee, they had involuntarily walked into one another. Moka's soup getting all over herself and Sakura, Sakura's scolding coffee getting all over Moka, Sakura, and Ino.

The girls all screamed out ragged, one innocent by stander had said, "Hey didn't we see this sort of thing happen before?"

Moka glared at Sakura and threw her empty cup down, "Watch where you're going bitch!"

Sakura glared back at her and dumped the rest of her remaining coffee on Moka's head. "Oops, hand slipped."

Just before an all-out cat fight raged on, Naruto and Shikamaru we're walking up to go get sandwiches for Sasuke and them when they were stopped by the scene before them.

Shikamaru looked at Ino, who was glaring at Moka then looked over, and her expression softened at Shikamaru. Naruto gripped his shoulder and then patted his back.

"Dumb pink haired bitch! I bet that's not even your real hair color." Moka was three inches away from Sakura's face.

Shikamaru sighed heavily, went to the door of the sandwich shop and lightly pushed Moka out of the way of the door. He peered in and stared at a still mopping Kiba. "Dude, control your psycho girlfriend, she's about to kill Sakura and Ino."

When Kiba ran out, Naruto followed Shikamaru in, "How did you know he'd be in here."

Shikamaru shrugged, "I guessed."

**N.S.**

Sasuke just finished his third cup of coffee, he was sitting in his dorm during lunch finishing his paper for English, and other homework for other classes.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked in with their food and Sasuke didn't turn back as he waved to them. Naruto rolled his eyes, and Shikamaru sat on Sasuke's unoccupied bed.

Before Shikamaru had begun to eat his food he told Sasuke the story of the scene he and Naruto had seen.

This amused Sasuke greatly and when he heard Moka was involved, and her reaction to the situation. His suspicion of her possible ruse only increased. When Shikamaru looked at Sasuke he noticed he was wearing a clip in his hair, to hold back his bangs. Shikamaru shook his head and grinned.

Sasuke looked over at him and asked, "What's funny."

Shikamaru half grinned and said, "Gay guys are so adorable."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru for this remark and asked, "Adorable?"

Shikamaru took swallowed the big bite that was in his mouth and had said, "What? You guys didn't know? I'm bisexual."

**N.S.**

"That goddamn little slut, I want to ring her neck." Moka had growled angrily. Kiba was watching her pace his room from one side to the other.

"Babe it was just an accident." Kiba had said lying on his back.

Moka stopped and glared at him, "Babe? What do you think I am? A cheap whore girlfriend you can call any pet name, and that my name has no meaning?!"

Kiba sat up and looked at her, "What's with you? You're acting like a completely different person."

Moka stormed out of the room, leaving her bag on Kiba's bed. Kiba flopped back down on his bed, and when he did, the contents of her purse spilled all over the floor. Kiba groaned, and bent down to pick it all up.

The usual stuff were in her purse, wallet, tampons, a few makeup materials, but the two things that made him stop was a pill bottle and a switchblade. Kiba very carefully picked it up and put back the knife. But he picked up the bottle and read what it was.

The name of the pills were foreign to him, but it defiantly seemed interesting enough to investigate. Moka slammed open her door, realizing she forgot her stuff. She saw him with her medications, and snatched them right out of his hands, and then she grabbed her stuff and left again.

Kiba put a hand to his face and thought. He thought that the pills may have something to do with the dramatic change he's seen in his girlfriend. Then he decided to go research the usage of the meds he found. After he had Google searched the meds he found out that the medication were prescribed to those who have a severe mental problems. The certain meds were to help with those who may have depression, schizophrenia, or bipolar disorder.

**N.S.**

Fugaku was out playing golf with Koichi. The two were at the Uchiha's own personal indoor golf simulator while discussing their possible future to be in-laws. Koichi rested his hands on his driver and asked while he was watching Fugaku.

"So Uchiha, your son seemed less than enthused during Thanksgiving to be with my daughter." Fugaku swung and watched as his ball went flying, and then he turned and looked at the man who spoke to him, and motioned for him to go up next.

"Well, he still has his head up in the clouds. I just wish he won't be influenced by his older brother." Fugaku stared down at the grown and clenched his jaw, he never like talking about Itachi to others.

Koichi swung then looked at him, "Oh you mean the queer." Fugaku looked at him and glared at him. Koichi rested his elbow on his club. "Oh come on. You know what they're like. All weird, emotional and…different. It's not right, it's not what God wants us to do."

Fugaku sighed then went up to hit his ball, "But he's still my son," he said when he swung.

The two men looked at one another and Koichi grinned, "Well at least we don't have to worry about Sasuke. There is no way he's a fruit, and besides, he can't be…for both of our sakes."

Fugaku looked him in the eyes and said, "How's the family. I mean mostly Yuki with the whole…problem? I heard it's worsening."

Koichi went over to the cooler nearby and said, "Well, after Thanksgiving she decided to transfer from a community junior college into a University." He grabbed out a beer and began to drink it. When he paused after a sip, he continued, "But she's my only daughter so I want to do what's best for her."

**N.S.**

"I know! I think he saw it…" The girl bit her lip and whined on the phone, "But they can't find out, if they do!...Ok I understand."

She giggled playfully and said, "Ok, I'll see you soon."

The girl closed her phone, she went to her mirror in her room. She looked up at the mirror and frowned, "You think you're so perfect, don't you…Moka."

The girl's reflection, to her looked like she smiled and said, "Well, at least I'm not a bitch, Yuki."

**N.S.**

"She broke up with me." Choji had nodded and looked at Kiba. They were never really the best of friends, by he was all Kiba had at the moment. This was the next day after Kiba's little discovery of Moka's belongings. "I just wanted to be with someone who just, truly wanted to be with me. I am not sure why that was so hard to get."

Choji placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder and said, "Sorry man. Not everyone is lucky, but I hope the best for you."

Kiba shook his head and looked at him and said, "Do you think it was my fault?"

Choji sighed and crossed his arms, "No, and you know, it may have been her other personality talking. Getting into a relationship with someone who has split personality disorders is messy."

**N.S.**

Sasuke had walked out of his art class when he ran into someone on the way out of the door. He bumped into 'Moka', "Oh sorry didn't see you there."

She smiled up to him and said, "Oh are you leaving?"

Sasuke looked back to his classroom hoping for some excuse to help him from talking to her. He bit his lip and readjusted his grip on the things he was holding, "Yeah I was. I was going to head back to my dorm."

She nodded, licked her lips then peered up into his eyes. The familiar dark eyes that pierced him once before, "I need to speak to you."

He tried getting past her saying, "Look I really need to go."

She grabbed his arm and said very intensely, "Look I really," she gripped his arm tightly almost causing pain, "…really need to talk to you. If you'd be so kind." She said with a less than innocent smirk on her face.

He glared down at her and said, "You only have ten minutes."

They sat down in the courtyard outside the art building. But snow was beginning to start, despite the fact that February was right around the corner. They still however sat on a cold bench, Sasuke sitting on the farther end from Moka.

When they sat down she grinned and said, "You know, don't you?"

He gripped his books and stared straight ahead, "Call it a good guess."

She inched closer to him, and to this he tried inching off of the bench, "But you know, you can't refuse me…" Sasuke clenched his fist and did not respond to her. She looked pleased with herself that she was able to get under his skin, "Your father doesn't want another Fag to ruin the family name. So for both of our sakes, Sasuke, stop fighting and just marry me."

Sasuke then glared down at her, "Look I didn't buy the whole little 'I have a twin sister bullshit', all that was, was photoshop and a video. You honestly can't blackmail me. You can't have that much of a boring life, that you have to cause me trouble."

She grabbed his chin tightly and dug her nails into his face, "Listen faggot, I don't want to be married to you any more than you do to me." Her voice was harsh and was violent as nails on a chalk board, or instead his face; which was about to start bleeding if she added anymore pressure. "If anyone knows what's wrong with me and my family's financial state, we'd be done for. And you can't let Daddy know that you like to fuck men. So let me make this perfectly clear."

She pulled her nails off of his face which had left marks on him, and then ended the conversation with, "You do not want to fuck with me. I know things that can ruin everyone in this god-for-saken town, even for your little boyfriend. So for his sake, yours and your family, do not fight this. I'll keep in touch."

She got up and left with not so much as another word.

**N.S.**

Naruto pointed to the ass of another man who was walking on by and said, "How about him?"

Shikamaru sighed, being clearly annoyed with Naruto's pestering. "Look just because I'm bi, doesn't mean I want to go hook up with a guy just after being dumped."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh 'Mr. Nymphomaniac', who says make-up, break-up and rebound sex is the best, doesn't even want to go and try and find new tails to chase?"

Shikamaru socked him hard in the arm, "Don't talk about sex out in public you moron."

Naruto rubbed his arm and frowned at him, "No wonder you and Sasuke are becoming friends." He sighed then looked at a tall blonde with ever so light green eyes who was sweeping across the food court.

Naruto and Shikamaru have been on a "man-hunt" ever since Shikamaru had announced this sexuality to him. When Naruto pointed him out, he didn't look familiar and was probably foreign and that he was also working.

Shikamaru looked at him and grinned. The corners of Naruto's mouth curled, "what do you think?"

Shikamaru readjusted in his seat, "He's working."

Naruto put his chest on the table and leaned his face close to his, "He's cute. He's the first one you haven't sighed, groaned or smirked to. Go talk to him. Please?"

Shikamaru looked at the other blonde who had this "lost puppy" appeal to him. He looked so innocent, but at the same time a little…lost? Maybe he is new to the job.

Naruto held up two things in front of Shikamaru's face, a condom, and ten dollars. Shikamaru began to blush and snatched then right out of his hands so people wouldn't stare.

Naruto rolled up the sleeves on his orange hoodie and put his arms behind himself, obviously pleased as punch. "Go."

Shikamaru sighed, readjusted the messenger bag around his shoulder, pulled down his windbreaker, and soothed out his hair. Then he took two deep breaths and got up. He paused, and then he looked turned around and whispered loudly at Naruto, "What if he isn't gay?"

Naruto tilted to look at the worker and noticed as Shikamaru bent over to whisper to Naruto, he was quite obviously staring at Shikamaru and his ass. He also bit his lip and returned to work. Naruto sat back up and blinked a few times, "There is no doubt he wants to fuck you right now."

Shikamaru put two hands right over Naruto's mouth, "Shh!" Naruto began to chuckle then he motioned for Shikamaru to go.

Shikamaru tried to strut across the food court, when he had clumsily ran into a table to which the guy looked up and smiled at Shikamaru who recovered and continued walking up. "Sorry about that…" Shikamaru blushed looking down and away from his eyes.

The guy smiled, and the name on the nametag read, "Peter." Peter set down the broom and asked, "Are you ok though?" Peter had a very noticeable, very attractive English accent. Shikamaru thought he'd just melt right there.

"Uhm, I was uh. Out, go me with?" Shikamaru then face palmed himself and started to curse himself under his breath.

Peter laughed and tucked in the back of his shirt and put his hands on his hips. Then he licked his lips and smiled at him. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

Shikamaru, sighed and looked over at Naruto who was grinning at him. "Look I'm sorry if this seems awkward, I don't even know if you're gay. I just got over a bad relationship and my friend tried to help me out."

Peter grinned and said with his irresistible accent, "Oh he's not your boyfriend? That's good to hear." He smiled looking Shikamaru in his eyes, "But yes, I am gay. If you're still interested however, I am."

He pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote down a number on Shikamaru's hand. "Call me or text me anytime. You can tell me about your past, or not, but definitely call me about that date." Peter winked at him then grabbed his broom and went right on back to working.

Shikamaru tried to not let his jaw hit the floor. He was facing a bit of a shock trying to avoid the tables again. He then shuffled back to Naruto and landed in his chair. "How did it go?"

Shikamaru looked over at him, "He's defiantly no innocent, lost puppy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused, "Huh?"

Shikamaru looked at him realizing he was just talking out loud. "Oh never mind forget about it."

**N.S.**

Yuki lied in her bed, waiting for the man she spoke to on the phone to appear. She was in a run-down Motel waiting for him wearing very suggestive lingerie. She was laying a bed of rose petals, trying to be as seductive as she could be.

An older man, around the age of thirty arrived. She grinned at him, "I was waiting for you, darling. I've done everything you've wanted me to do."

The man in a low voice put a hand on her cheek and said, "You've played your part very well, my pet. Now we must let the pawns make their move."

She smiled up at him and kissed his lips lightly, and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

**N.S.**

Fugaku and Koichi were discussing business and other things over lunch. After a long list of items, had gotten on the subject of their kids.

"So that Sasuke of yours, he is majoring in business?" Fugaku nodded chewing on his piece of steak.

Fugaku swallowed a bit of water, and then began to speak. "Indeed he is, he is going to take over the family business." Koichi nodded, cutting into his food, "What about Yuki? Did she not graduate from high school early?"

Koichi nodded taking a sip from his beer, "Ah yes indeed she did. She graduated at the age of fifteen. She is quite the bright one, to be accepted into college at sixteen, and now attending a university. She really is something."

Fugaku grinned and said, "Well, we need to hold off on 'wedding plans' till she is of age. I don't want my child to go to jail for pedophilia." Koichi cleared his throat, "Oh is she acting out again, Shuzumi?"

Koichi glared at him and then continued eating his meal, Fugaku smirked. The waiter had the check in hand, and Fugaku motioned for Koichi to pay. "Will you? I'm feeling a bit pinched in the wallet." Then he grinned quite evilly at him.

Koichi moved the food around in his mouth a bit then said, "Alright I'll pay."

Fugaku smiled and said, "Oh but aren't you, yourself in a bit of a finical burden?" Koichi glared and placed his credit card down on the tray.

**[Rikku: One plot twist after another, after another. I hope you Shikamaru fans are quite happy, and to the Kiba ones, I am very sorry for the turn of events. For any…er…Yuki fans…yeah she's not going to be in the story much longer. But I do apologize again for offending, or making anyone uncomfortable in this chapter.]**

**[LIMITED TIME POLL VOTE ON MY PROFILE PLEASE]**


	15. Chapter 15: Justice with a side of Love

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter had a bit of offensive dialogue and has a small portion of possible Pedophilia. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, I apologize and advise you to skip this chapter. If not continue, this chapter has a lot of very important information included. Enjoy.**

**Many fans I'm sure will be happy for the turn of events in this chapter.**

**As always, I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review. **

**Chapter 15:** **Justice, with a Side Order of Love**

"_Oh, please!" Naruto begged, "I'll do anything for you master!"_

"At it again huh?" The voice shook Sakura out of her writing trance, and she looked over and frowned at Ino.

"It helps me relieve stress." Sakura pushed up the glasses on her nose. She wasn't quite used to them; her doctor said it'd help when she's reading or typing on the computer. But they seemed so small, and so loose. She almost lost them twice today.

Ino rolled her eyes at the intensity of her typing, and her remark. "Why don't you masturbate like the rest of the world?"

Sakura looked at her over her glasses, "You're hilarious." Then went right back on to her work.

Ino rolled her eyes and brushed her hair, "Ok, Emily Dickenson, take a break and do your homework for your classes. It's a fucking miracle you're still in school."

Sakura stopped typing and turned and looked at Ino, "Emily Dickenson was a poet, who wrote morbid poems. Not an erotic Fan Fiction writer. Also, I'll get to it when I get to it. You haven't done yours either."

Ino grinned and said, "No I have boyfriend who can do it for me." Sakura threw her hands up in the air and faced her computer again, not understanding why she was still having this conversation or why they were even friends.

Sakura didn't even look at her when she said, "Well Einstein, he almost flunked out of High School, so if you wanna stay here, do it your damn self."

**N.S.**

Kisame came up behind Itachi, and held him tightly. Itachi smiled and patted his partner's arm. "Can I help you?"

Kisame shook his head and said, "Not really. Nothing you can do on the computer anyhow. Only in the bed room." Itachi smiled, and Kisame continued, "So anyhow babe, what are you doing?"

Itachi scrolled down and said, "Reading the update to my favorite author. She's amazing, it's like she is just sitting there watching her characters do this. It makes me feel like I'm there."

Kisame kissed his cheek and said, "That's nice dear." He proceeded to finish cleaning up the kitchen in their new apartment. They were very pleased to finally move in and feel so comfortable in one another's area. It was a simple one bedroom one bathroom apartment, but the living room and kitchen were so big, that they just decided to make the study a part of the living room, and the dining room apart of the kitchen. It had a nice deck outside a sliding glass door where they could go out and stand outside and watch the stars. It was a very nice and cheap apartment for the two.

While Itachi was intently reading, Kisame sighed putting the last pot away and said, "I invited your mother to dinner." Itachi stopped, and turned to look at him from his desk.

"What?" Itachi stared at him. His eyes burning a hole in Kisame's back.

"She agreed, and she's bringing salad. So anyways, I was thinking this place gets lonely, we should get a cat." Kisame was wiping down the counters and setting up the table.

Itachi didn't know what bugged him more, the fact the his mother was going to come over and see that they're obviously together, that Kisame treated this dinner to be nothing more than small talk, or that Kisame wanted a cat.

**N.S.**

Naruto had spit out the sip of water in his mouth. "Yuki's a what?"

Sasuke grabbed a napkin and was glaring at his boyfriend while he dried off his vintage Led Zeppelin T-shirt from the spit. "Bipolar." Sasuke sighed and grabbed another napkin hoping he wouldn't have to walk around wearing a wet shirt.

Naruto sat back down and put his hand on his forehead completely shocked by this revelation. They boys were at the mall, that Saturday enjoying their time away from school for that short while. They were also shopping for new clothes and food to keep in their dorm. They were currently in the food court waiting for Kiba and Shikamaru to show up, when Sasuke decided to tell him what he learned.

"When did you figure this out?" Naruto set his elbow on the table and his head in his hand.

Sasuke threw the wet napkin in Naruto face then said, "Back when she said she was 'Moka'."

Naruto put the already falling apart napkin on their table. Then he furrowed his brow and said, "Wait, Yuki really doesn't have a twin?"

Sasuke face palmed himself and started to whisper under his breath how dense his boyfriend was. When Sasuke removed his hand, Naruto's face was a few inches away peering up at him.

Sasuke, like he usually does, glared then turned his head to hide the possible red blush trying to creep its way on his face. "You're lucky you're so damn cute."

Naruto grinned and said, "Whaaat was that? I didn't quite hearrrr youuu." Sasuke looked back, and lightly hit his knuckle against Naruto's forehead. Naruto sat up and giggled, Sasuke turned his head to see their friends on their way to meet them.

When they sat down Sasuke had sighed loudly, "I'm going to the bathroom. This idiot spit a freaking lake on my T-Shirt."

Naruto looked at him confused, "How is going to the bathroom going to help?"

Shikamaru groaned, "He's going to be using the air dryer."

Naruto looked at him, thought about it, then said, "Oh."

After Sasuke had departed, Naruto looked at Shikamaru and asked, "How did it go?" Kiba looked at Naruto confused then to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru embarrassed said, "He's uh, talking about that old video I made last term. Yeah I got an A on it. Thanks to you guys, but my classmates want a sequel."

Naruto stared blankly at him. "Excuse me?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah they loved it. They want something else like it or a sequel." Naruto's head hit the table and he groaned loudly. Kiba laughed.

"Ok, thank god, I thought you were talking about something like a date." Kiba laughed, Sasuke slowly walked his way back and sat back in his chair. "Good thing we're all single, right guys?"

**N.S.**

Yuki was sitting at the foot of the bed. She decided to stay overnight in the Motel room, and she was currently waiting for Kentaro to wake up. She smiled and looked back at him, enjoying her evening with him. It was all a dream come true for her. She was able to be with the man she loved, and she was able to help her family save face.

When Kentaro moved, she laid down next to him and asked, "Are we going to do it today?"

He placed his large hands on her delicate face and said, "Yes. But you have to be careful. We don't want to get in trouble do we?" His voice was deep and raspy.

She shook her head, "No. I'll do my best. Master."

**N.S.**

Fugaku slammed a fist against the wall and yelled loudly. Fugaku was upset because Mikoto had decided to leave for the rest of the weekend. He didn't have that much cash, and his bank account was on lock down, thanks to the wife.

He decided to call Koichi, and invite himself over; which he did with no regret.

After Fugaku rudely walked right in and bother the household, Koichi and Fugaku had decided to go and have a smoke outside. It was clear Fugaku was stressing Koichi out, and that Fugaku needed to calm down. They had discussed business like usual, and their children. But Fugaku said something that made Koichi stop. "You know. Your daughter can do what she pleases. But if she is going around sleeping with men twice her age, I will report it I hope you know."

Koichi gulped then glanced at him from the side, "How did you know?"

Fugaku took a drag then replied, "I know police in the force. Though you paid a lot for them to keep it quiet, some of them have loose lips with even more. I will also say if she is doing it again, our deal is off. Sasuke will never marry your daughter if she is committing this crime, again."

Koichi's fist began to tremble then he said, "Fine. It's a deal."

**N.S.**

Sasuke and Shikamaru decided to walk back to their dorms. They had enough of the mall to last a life time. Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru and asked, "How was the date?"

Shikamaru looked crossed at him, "How did you—wait never mind. You're dating the loud mouth."

Sasuke smirked and elbowed him, "Well?"

Shikamaru let out a big sigh, "It was…amazing. He's such a good cook, and I never knew how touching 80's movies could really be. Plus, his apartment was nice."

Sasuke smiled and nudged him with his body, "That's great to hear." They laughed together, and when Sasuke was going to look back at Shikamaru before they left the parking lot, they saw a young girl get out of a vehicle.

She was wearing a mini skirt and was definitely bending over far enough for the world to see. She stuck her head inside the driver's door and gave the male driver a kiss. Mind you, he looked to at least be thirty-five. He was almost middle aged, and you could tell that from across the parking lot.

You could also tell that the possibility that was her father and brother was slim due to the frenching happening in the window. Shikamaru turned and looked to see what Sasuke was staring at. Then he had almost dropped his jaw, "Dude, she looks like she's fifteen, why is she macking out with an old dude?"

She smiled to the driver and waved as he drove off. Sasuke couldn't see her face that well, but he knew she looked familiar. As she turned and went into the mall, a then sleek black rectangle fell out of the bottom of her bag. Shikamaru noticed and said, "Dude, are you really going to go bring her back her wallet?" While he asked Sasuke was already on his way to retrieve it.

He picked it up, and when he looked up she was already inside. He sighed to himself loudly, and then he spoke aloud, "Well, might as well look at her ID to see if I can find the face inside."

He noticed a few bills, credit cards, gift cards, and then the photo ID of the one, the only Yuki Shuzumi. Around the box of her face there was two red lines one said, "Not 21 till, May 13th 20.." and the other one said "Not 18 till, May 13th 20..". Neither of those dates had passed. He looked at her birth year.

Shikamaru ran over, because as soon as Sasuke opened up the wallet he froze in place. Shikamaru nudged him a few times then waved a hand in front of his face. "Yuki Shuzumi is sixteen years old."

**N.S.**

Naruto was in the arcade with Kiba, deciding to melt their stress and their money away. While the boys were playing a racing game a voice called out behind them, "I call next." Kiba paused and turned around to see Yuki with her devilish grin looking back at him and Naruto.

Naruto looked back and nearly jumped out of his seat. He got up and grabbed Kiba by the arm. "Dude lets go."

They were heading on the way out when they heard, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Naruto looked back and saw Yuki with her phone in her hands say, "Oh didn't you know? I have Mr. Uchiha on speed dial, and I think he'd love to hear about his new disappointment."

Naruto walked over and stood over her, "You wouldn't dare."

Her smile disappeared and she said, "Try me. I don't play a hand I don't have."

Naruto clicked his tongue and said, "What do you want?"

She shook her little hips. She looked back at Kiba then she said loudly, "Break it off with him. Tell him you hate him and that you never wish to see him again. Move out and never speak to him again. Do I make myself clear? Stay away from him."

Kiba was stunned to hear her say that, then he replied back to her, "You can't dictate who Sasuke is and isn't friends with!"

Naruto tried not to face palm himself, at least there was someone in this world denser than he was. He shook his head then looked at her, "If I refuse?"

She grabbed his crotch and squeezed his genitals hard with her nails, she leaned in closely and whispered, "If not I will castrate you, tell all your friends what your real relationship is, and tell his father."

**N.S.**

Itachi was on the phone, talking to his younger brother while his mother and boyfriend were inside bonding. "She sounds like a nut case Sasuke." Sasuke sighed on the other line.

"What am I going to do? Call the cops about statutory rape? I don't know what to do. I'm not going to jail for being forced into a marriage with a legal child. I'm not doing it." Sasuke sounded frantic.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose while he listened to his brother and the laughter from inside. "Have you talked to dad?" Sasuke was silent which probably meant no. "Ok look, go down to the police station, and give the license plate number of the car and the cops her ID. If they ask any more questions tell them what you can. That's all I can tell you right now. More than likely she won't tell the truth, so there is no point in asking her anything."

Sasuke said, "But, we didn't get the license plate number or a clear look of him."

Itachi shook his head then said, "Ok, just how about this. Call dad. He's worked with the justice system in and out he'll help you out. Or he'll cancel wedding plans who knows?"

Sasuke clearly growled out of detest on the other line, "But—"

Itachi cut him off, "No. Call him right now. I'm turning off my phone so you can't spam me. I got to go, Kisame and mom are…bonding."

Sasuke said, "I thought mom was only visiting for dinner?"

Itachi sighed, "Nope. She decided to stay the rest of the weekend as well. She and dad got into it."

He hung up and turned off his smartphone. "Damn kids these days," he said to himself before entering back inside.

**N.S.**

Naruto was staring at the floor outside his bedroom. Tears were welling up in his eyes. He had no idea if he could do it or not. He didn't want to face the outcome of not doing it, and he didn't want to hurt Sasuke. Either way he'd hurt Sasuke. It was too much. He just wanted this nightmare to go away. He just wished something, anything, would happen to end this.

**N.S.**

On the way back home after his little interruption on the peace and quiet home of Koichi, Fugaku was getting a phone call. He pressed the button on his Bluetooth headset and answered, "Uchiha speaking."

Sasuke sighed quietly and said, "Hey, dad."

Fugaku was very surprised and pulled over to take the call. "Hey Sasuke, what can I do you for?"

Fugaku heard some shuffling around then Sasuke say, "Look this is going to sound very strange and unbelievable but you have to listen to me ok?" Fugaku was silent which meant Sasuke was allowed to continue.

After about thirty minutes of Sasuke explaining in detail what happened after Thanksgiving and all the events after that, he was out of breath. He left out however all the details between he and Naruto. He finished telling his father what was going on and what he had recently saw before he got back to his dorm room. He told him that he still had her wallet, and called him asking him what he should do next. This was the first time Sasuke asked his father for help or even confided in him. It was also the first time he was mostly honest with him. That hardly ever happens since Sasuke is so secretive.

Fugaku smiled to himself and said, "Son. You won't have any more problems. I'll take care of it I promise. Also, you won't have to marry Yuki. However, I will still need to approve of your future wife I hope you know."

Sasuke rested his head against his wall in his room. He was alone and just really wanted to tell his father about his sexual orientation and how he would also disappoint him like Itachi. He nodded to himself, and said, "Alright dad. Thanks."

Fugaku smiled and said, "Sasuke, I love you. I always will, I am your father after all."

Sasuke put his head in his knees and tried not to cry, or smile, instead he simply replied. "I love you too, Dad."

After Sasuke hung up the phone, he decided to go out to use the bathroom. When he opened the door he saw a tearful Naruto with his head hanging low and tears dripping down off his face.

Sasuke lifted up Naruto's chin and said, "What's wrong?"

Naruto began to sob loudly, the only think Sasuke could understand was, "I can't. I can't."

Sasuke shook his head and looked into his eyes, "You can't what?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke around his chest and said, "I can't do it. Yuki will do it though, and you'll hate me for not doing it. Because she'll hurt you and hurt me. But I can't leave you; I can't tell you I hate you. I…I love you Sasuke!"

Sasuke's heart stopped, this was the first time Naruto ever said the L word, well sober anyways. But Naruto loved him? Sasuke held him tightly and said, "Its fine. This will all be over soon. I got it figured out. You don't have to cry anymore." Sasuke lifted up Naruto's face, and then kissed him lightly on the lips. When he pulled away, he said softly, "Now listen closely, I'll only say this once. But I really, really love you Naruto."

Naruto was surprised then he giggled and smiled his big doofus grin back at him.

**N.S.**

One Week Later

Yuki was sent to a mental hospital for her severe Bipolar disorder. Her boyfriend was sent to jail and slapped with a huge fine; he won't be getting out for a long time with this act and his already incredibly long rap sheet.

A lot of the drama finally died down around campus, and Naruto and Sasuke finally felt like things were getting back to normal. Well, as normal as college could be. Sasuke was lying on his bed reading a book with his ear buds plugged in. Naruto came in came in being happier than usual. Sasuke took an ear bud out and asked, "What's going on, babe?"

Naruto jumped up and down and said, "Valentine's Day is the day after tomorrow, and it's my first time with anyone. Ever!"

Sasuke stared at him and gulped, he totally forgot about that damn holiday.

**[Rikku: Here you go fans. Yuki will (probably) never come back into the story again. I hope you enjoyed the story this is the end…NO! I'm joking. It won't be ending for a long time I can promise you that. However, I really appreciate all my fans who stuck around. If you're still here, just leave me a Private Message or a review telling me you're still hanging in. I'm starting to feel like I'm losing half my fanbase. However I'm still a trooper and I'm finishing this till the end!]**

**[LIMITED TIME POLL VOTE ON MY PROFILE PLEASE]**


	16. Chapter 16: What a Hallmark Holiday

**Please enjoy this very thrown together romantic chapter. I provided some fan service. So stop your b*tching. Thank you. ^^**

**As always, I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review.**

**Chapter 16: What a Hallmark Holiday**

_**Several Years Earlier**_

_Itachi's palms were sweating. He looked up at his father nervously, who was checking his watch getting impatient. Fugaku started tapping his foot, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"_

_Itachi's shoulders started to tremble. He was merely a kid, only about seventeen. Yet he was scared to death of his father. "Dad…" he said, his voice cracking and his fists clenching. He knew what he was going to hell his father, he would never accept. _

"_What is it boy? I have things to do your wasting my time." Itachi sucked down a deep breath. He wasn't sure this was the right time._

_But this was the best time as any, and he had to tell him that he was not going to make him proud. "Dad. I know you think the world of me. But I will never get married…" Fugaku adjusted in his seat and was about to ask him why when Itachi swallowed hard and finished his statement. "I…will never get married to a woman."_

_Fugaku furrowed his brow, Itachi then decided he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Dad, I'm gay! That friend who you really like is actually more than just a friend to me, he's my boyfriend!" Itachi finally said it. He couldn't believe that he could. He didn't believe that he finally said it to his father. Itachi looked down and away from his eyes. _

_Fugaku stood up, what he did next was not all that unexpected. Fugaku slapped Itachi hard across the face. Itachi landed hard on the floor, he didn't bother to look up. Fugaku pulled him by his shirt and pulled him close to his face, "You are the worst mistake of my life. You're only lucky I get another chance. You are a disgrace."_

_He got up and left without another word. _

_Later that night, Itachi sneaked his way into his younger brother's room. He was crying because he could hear their parents yelling at one another. But what Sasuke never learned, is that Fugaku would also hit Mikoto, and that's why Itachi would go into Sasuke's room, it was to protect him and make sure he'd never get hurt._

_The next morning, Itachi was in the living room talking to his mother. Fugaku went to work and Sasuke was still sleeping. "Mom, why are you still with him?" Mikoto was picking up all the mess that her husband made. The bruise on her cheek was already swelling. _

_Mikoto shook her head, her short curls,(at the time) shook as well. "I love him. He needs me. I can't leave him." _

_Itachi refrained from yelling at her, instead he looked at his mother and said, "I wouldn't stay here right now after that act last night. I'm only staying here till Sasuke moves out. So for his sake, pretend that nothing wrong is happening. Keep him safe from this madness." _

**N.S.**

**Present Day**

"So why did you come and pick me up from my apartment, only to go shopping with you?" Itachi was pushing the cart walking through the family favorite grocery store.

Sasuke looked at him and groaned, "I don't know what to do." The beanie on his head was starting to slide down; so he pushed it up with his fingerless gloved hand. Itachi took both of his hands and pulled the beanie over his younger brother's eyes. Sasuke pushed it up again and glared at him. "I need your help."

Itachi fixed his sweater still cold from outside, "Ok with what?" He said breathing on his hands, trying to warm up. Despite it being close to the tail end of winter, it was as freezing inside as it was out.

Sasuke stared at all he flowers, red balloons, cards, and chocolate heart shaped boxes. Itachi laughed and said, "Oh yeah, Valentine's Day. Haven't you experienced them before?"

Sasuke shook his head and said, "Well, sure but I've never gave anyone anything before."

Itachi rolled his eyes and said, "It's a surprise you even had a boyfriend. You were such a jerk to your girlfriends…then again." Sasuke glared at him and socked him in the arm. Itachi smiled and said, "Ok I'll help out and give you ideas. Only this time, ok?" Sasuke nodded, and then Itachi looked at him and asked, "How did the call go. I mean besides going how you wanted, how did the actual talk go?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "it was alright. He didn't yell at me. But he still is hung up on me getting eventually married."

Itachi nodded and put an arm around him, "You know dad, that was bound to happen." So they proceeded to go and make this the best Valentine's Day, Naruto has ever experienced.

**N.S.**

Naruto was bouncing up and down on Shikamaru's bed. "I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! Once Sasuke finished visiting his brother I get to spend this great holiday with him! I'm so happy."

Shikamaru glared up at his friend and said, "You are the most annoying human being on the Earth right now." Kiba was out doing a makeup exam, which he wouldn't have done if he didn't have to party so often and sleep in. Shikamaru invited Naruto to hang out in his room since Sasuke was out and wouldn't be back till later.

Shikamaru groaned wanting just to peacefully play videogames, cards, something. But instead he was acting like a little school girl since tomorrow was Valentine's Day. But then he realized, it was Naruto after all. He laid back on his bead and put an arm over his eyes.

Naruto sat on Shikamaru's chest and asked him, "Are you gonna spend later today with Peter?"

Naruto's strings off the hood of his hoodie was getting in his face, as well as the dobe's weight was making it hard to breath. He shoved him off and thought to himself, _"What does Sasuke see in this guy?" _

Naruto looked at him with big eyes and waited for his reply. Shikamaru put his hand to his face and say, "Yeah we are." He was upset that he gave into the big eyes. Naruto smiled and said, "And? Did you guys…"

Shikamaru's face reddened and he yelled, "God damn, it's none of your business." Then he shuffled his feet and said, "But yes. We did."

Naruto sat straight up and said, "How was it?" Shikamaru sat up, grabbed his windbreaker and went out the door. Naruto followed after him, "Wait up! Tell me I have to know!"

**N.S.**

"Yes, party of two. Under Uchiha. Thank you thanks again, I know it must have been a tight squeeze since today is…Yes. Thank you, goodbye." Sasuke just finished setting up the dinner for that night. He set up all the stops thanks to his brother and when he entered his room he threw himself on his bed. Before he took a breath of relief, the door busted open, and Shikamaru threw Naruto inside. Shikamaru was relieved Sasuke was finally back to deal with the damn blonde.

"Deal with him, he's bugging me." Then Shikamaru slammed the door and Naruto sat on his bed.

Sasuke barely lifted his head when he asked, "What did you do?"

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, "He got butt hurt because I asked him questions."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. Naruto looked at him and said, "Why do you sigh so much? Do you have a breathing problem?"

Sasuke lifted up his head and chucked a pillow at him. Sasuke was lying face down on the bed, so when Naruto grabbed the pillow he slammed it hard down on Sasuke's ass. Sasuke yelled, "He-Hey! Now you're gonna get it."

The two began to pillow fight like little kids having a grand old time.

Before they knew it, it turned into a wrestling match, and Sasuke had Naruto pinned. "That's not fair!" He whined, "I was distracted."

Sasuke laughed and leaned down, "Oh? With what?"

Naruto looked away blushing and said, "No-Nothing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed Naruto on the forehead, "I win." When Sasuke pulled up, Naruto began to pout. Sasuke looked let out a big sigh, "What is it."

Naruto turned his head to one side, "You call that a kiss?" Sasuke laughed and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto grinned and pulled in his face closer; Sasuke leaned into his embrace and placed his hands on either side of him. Naruto wrapped his legs around him, Sasuke's hand started to slide down Naruto's chest then to his pants. Naruto let out a loud sigh, he shuddered, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke in return bit on Naruto's neck, and then he also arched his back and started to dry hump Naruto. Naruto's fingers twisted in his boyfriend's dark hair, he started to moan when they heard a very identifying laugh, and they knew it was from their friend. They scrambled to sit up and straighten out before Kiba knocked on the door, Naruto sighed and said quietly aloud, "Why does this kind of stuff always happen? Is my life some sort of unrewarding fan fiction?"

Kiba looked at Sasuke when he answered the door, "Oh hey Uchiha. You want me to do that favor you asked for?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto and then nodded at Kiba. Kiba looked past him at Naruto who had his head in his lap; Kiba whispered "Why did you want me to entertain him again?"

Sasuke leaned in and whispered, "I've got Valentine's Day plans."

Kiba smiled and said, "Ah I got it. Bet she's lucky. Ok how long bro?"

Sasuke looked upward and thought, "An hour, maybe two?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "That's how fast you seduce a woman. Jeez, maybe I need to get tips from you."

Sasuke chuckled nervously. If only he knew the truth. Kiba said to Naruto, "Yo, follow me man. I need your help with something." Naruto got up and followed after Kiba. Sasuke smiled at him and once Kiba turned and began to walk away, Sasuke took the opportunity and smack Naruto on the ass. Naruto glared at Sasuke and rubbed his butt on the way out.

Once Sasuke closed the door and sighed. He had a few hours to make this the most memorable night of Naruto's life.

**N.S.**

When Naruto returned, he noticed a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door knob and that it was locked. Naruto also realized that he forgot his keys. He knocked on the door and out came a hand with a dress shirt, jacket, tie and pants. Naruto raised his eyebrow then he heard a, "Get changed in the bathroom" Behind the door.

Naruto laughed and he said, "Alright. Do I get shoes?" The door closed and after he heard rustling around, a pair of dress shoes was being held out. Naruto rolled his eyes, "ok, ok."

Naruto changed in one of the stalls he emerged and looked around making sure no one was looking. Then he made his way back to the room. Outside the door Sasuke was standing there. Look very handsome. His bangs combed nicely, his dress clothes very neat. When Naruto appeared Sasuke grabbed his old clothes and threw it in the room. "Ready?"

Naruto looked at him a tad concerned and said, "Should I be worried?" Sasuke smiled and shook his head. Naruto grabbed his hand and said, "Let's get going then."

Once the couple arrived at the restaurant, Naruto began to get nervous. Sasuke took his hand and smiled at him, "You're with me. You'll be fine." Naruto smiled at him, and when they got to the hostess, she grinned at them, mostly because it was her job. Sasuke said, "Uchiha, party of two."

She smiled, knowing obviously they were together on a date. They were lead to a booth at the back of the upper class restaurant. Naruto looked around, his palms were getting sweaty. When they took their seats, Naruto asked him, "How did you get reservations here? How are you going to pay for this?"

Sasuke smiled at him, "Being an Uchiha, has its perks."

The menu was ridiculously priced, wonderfully flavored, and the entire dinner was absolutely wonderful. The boys returned to their dorm room, stomachs full, and utterly satisfied.

When Sasuke was at the door of their dorm room he paused and said, "Look. I've never done this sort of thing before. So if it's bad I apologize. I…just did what I saw on movies."

When Naruto opened the door, he saw their two beds pushed together. There was candles lit all around the room, and there were rose pedals in the shape of a heart on the bed. On one of the desks there was a box of chocolates with a envelope addressed to Naruto on it.

Naruto's hands went up to his face. He was in utter shock; he could not believe someone like Sasuke had done this for him. When he looked at Sasuke he noticed that he was blushing deeply and was avoiding eye contact, obviously very embarrassed. "I..I know it's cheesy. I just wanted this to be a good holiday for you…I'm trying to turn a new leaf and not be such a…dick."

Naruto smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "I love it." He looked over at the door and bit his lip, then Naruto went over and locked the door. He began taking off his tie and his shirt. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and led them onto the bed. Naruto laid down on the rose pedals and led Sasuke to lean over him, then he said, "Let's finish what we started earlier."

"_I love you Sasuke~"_

"…_I love you too…you adorable dobe."_

**[Rikku: I was sitting their vigorously typing at the lounge on the cruise ship, when one of the members of the crew came up and began to read what I was typing. I jumped high and looked over at him. "That's rude you know." He laughed and said, "What'cha doing."**

**I stared back at my computer then looked at him, closed the lid and said, "Homework." **

**He patted my back and said, "Well good luck with that Rikku."**

**I glared after him, despite him being my favorite crew member, he also gave me some inspiration. He was one of the few members from Canada who was also gay. He was nice and very entertaining. He kept flirting with the DJ which made me think he was interested. But, I don't think the DJ is all that interested in him. I was surprised, Trey, the Canadian, liked Sean. Sean was the DJ. **

**Once Trey left, and I began to type, I saw two girls about sixteen or so years old. Look at me typing away. They giggled to themselves thinking I was probably weird. But I wasn't the one who was making airplane sounds while playing black jack. **

**I also started to get flustered that I could not find a waiter anywhere and I was getting thirsty. I wasn't going to leave my laptop where someone could steal it. It has this story and other dead dirty stories I don't want getting out. So I was forced to sit and stare at an empty glass for a while.**

**I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard them talk about my story however. They were talking about their favorite characters and what they expected to happen next. I was at first thinking they were talking about another person's Fan Fiction. But when they said, "I love the way Rikku Lawliet writes. It is just so, go with the flow." I wanted to tell them it was me, but then they started to criticize what I look like or what I do for a living. So if they read this I apologize, but yes. I am Rikku; I doubt you'd remember me since we're scheduled to be in San Francisco tomorrow. However for the rest of my fans, yes, this was a little excerpt of what I was doing while I was typing up this certain chapter. **

**However, I finally got my Root Beer, even though I wanted Dr. Pepper. . I was wearing a Dr. Pepper shirt for god sakes. So here's me, Dr. P addict, and for three weeks, I had to survive without. Not one damn bar or restaurant on this ship had one. **

**(This was a true story ^^; I'm not kidding. However I hope you enjoyed that little slice of my writing and a bit of my life. If you enjoyed that then tell me I'll add more of it. If not, sorry and tough xP)]**

**SPOILER ALERT!: They may, or may not have had sex. **_**TeHe~**_


	17. Chapter 17: Awkward

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review.**

**Chapter 17: Awkward.**

It had been a while after Valentine's Day. Everything, drama wise had seemed to settle down amongst our cast; however it seemed as though an invisible barrier appeared between our couple. Reasoning behind this, is because some things that happen behind closed doors, probably should never have happened at all, it is all based on timing and their timing was way off.

It was about half way through the year and Sasuke was ready for those final exams, however Naruto wasn't. The dobe as you all know is a bit unintelligent at times.

Kakashi closed his book and looked among his students. Some, as always, dozing off during his lecture, the rest paying high attention and were jotting down notes. Kakashi smiled, "Well class. You've made it half way through the year. I won't say it was a miracle, but for some it was. All I can say is look to your best friend and thank god they pushed you this far. I'm looking forward to seeing you all this next term. Hopefully some of you won't drop."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was doodling in his note book. When Sasuke lifted up his head, he looked at Naruto. When they made eye contact, they both immediately looked away.

After class, Sasuke met up with Shikamaru and they decided they were just going to chill in Shikamaru's room. Naruto eventually found Kiba and they went to the sandwich shop for lunch.

"So what exactly happened? Neither you nor Naruto has grown the balls to tell me." When Shikamaru said the word balls, Sasuke almost jumped and looked away. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Was it really that bad?"

Sasuke looked at his friend and said, "Well no. That wasn't it. We were ready and able to do it. We just couldn't do it however."

Shikamaru looked over at his friend shuffling the deck of cards in his hands. "Tell me what happened."

Sasuke sighed, put his head in his hands and began to tell him what happened that fateful Valentine's Day.

**P.S.**

_Sasuke's hand traveled down the button of Naruto's pants. Sasuke's soft lips began to nibble on Naruto's neck, he let out a soft sigh in return. _

_Sasuke playfully poked Naruto's bulge, to which he almost yelled, "He-hey stop that!"_

_Sasuke playfully smiled up to him. "Oh? Is someone sensitive? Or are we just teasing?"_

_Naruto tried getting out from underneath Sasuke, becoming flustered with the teasing of both kinds. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned them above his head. Naruto's face began to redden. He turned his face to the side, avoiding all possible eye contact with Sasuke. _

_Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's chin, and made him face him, the other hand still pinning his wrists. "I want you to look at me when I make love to you."_

_Naruto's eyes shot wide open. His jaw opened was well, before he could protest, Sasuke's sweet lips pressed hard against his lover's. To tease Naruto all the more, he brought his knee up to rub against his moderately hard dick._

_Naruto's head leaned back, his back arched. A moan tried escaping between their lips. When Sasuke pulled back, on the way out his tongue licked across Naruto's lips. Naruto's face shown utter pleasure, and then when he realized he was being topped, his face turned into a scowl and he turned his face to the side again. _

_Sasuke chuckled, "Do you not want me to be inside of you?" Naruto shuddered; it's not that he didn't want that, he was just afraid mostly. Naruto didn't want to tell him he was scared to death, because he was sure that he'd make fun of him. Though Sasuke was the virgin among the two of them, Naruto's heart was racing and palms were sweaty. Sasuke was acting completely cool and in complete control._

_Naruto faced his dark haired handsome boyfriend and said, "I love you Sasuke."_

_Sasuke bit his lip, ignored the fact a blush tried to appear and replied, "…I love you too…you adorable dobe."_

_Naruto smiled, and then Sasuke's hand went down to Naruto's pants. Naruto's eyes fluttered and he let out a soft sigh. Sasuke started to rub and lightly squeeze his partner's cock through his boxers after he managed to pull them down slightly with one hand. With one hand pinning his arms, the other groping Naruto's dick, Sasuke decided to lick and bite Naruto's neck. He drew circles with his tongue and left somewhat hard love bites on the shapes in which he drew. Naruto moaned out Sasuke's name, in his response, Sasuke started making thrusting motions with his body over Naruto._

_It all became too much for Naruto; all the touching, biting, and licking. Naruto needed a release. When it came, he realized he came much sooner that he should have. Sasuke looked down feeling the arm sensation in his hand. Naruto came all over his boxers and even before sex was involved. _

_Naruto's dick started to become soft, and Naruto's eye lids heavy. Sasuke was clearly disappointed, but Naruto couldn't find the words to say to make it right. Just as he was trying to apologize and tell him to go for it, he fell into a deep sleep. _

_Sasuke managed to deal with himself, but he couldn't hide the fact he was disappointed and slightly mad that Naruto fell asleep on him. For all that planning and hard work; he at least wanted a thank you or something. So Sasuke, being his average self, fell asleep angry._

**N.S.**

Kiba and Naruto were walking across the street to get to the sandwich shop. The event leading after that, was almost impossible to prevent.

Kiba ran ahead to catch the door someone was kindly holding open. Naruto looked down at his untied converse, sighed, and bent down to tie them, in the middle of the street. He sighed to himself, "Do shoe gnomes hate me this much?" The street from across the courtyard of the college to the markets was usually empty since everyone rode bikes. However, one that day there was a car.

Just as Naruto finished tying the last lace, a car hit him head on.

**[…**

**Vote:**

**#NarutoLives**

**#NarutoDies**

**Poll live on my profile**

… _Should I even write anymore? The negative review from all these anonymous people are really starting to get to me. They don't just tell me who they are or why they hate my story so much._

_It's truly getting to me. But I love writing Affectionate Pain, I just wanna make sure that not everyone hates it. I've been facing with a long term depression...I'm not looking for sympathy or pity honestly, but I just want you all to know I literally have no self-esteem and all the negativity truly does get to me. If someone, anyone out there, truly loves reading this as much as I love writing please tell me...It'll give me hope. _

**]**


	18. Chapter 18: Life Line

**I apologize for the delay however this chapter was the hardest one I've ever written. I believe all of you will enjoy the outcome. I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Please review.**

**Chapter 18: Life Line**

Nicholas James Cater. He was an average man, with an average life, he was no one significant and when he'll die no one would entirely miss him. Nicholas's life turned into a downward spiral. He lost his home, lost his job, and soon lost his wife. His wife committed suicide after admitting her extreme amount of credit card debt and her affair with Nicholas's brother. The last thing he had left of any value was his red convertible car.

This day was the day his wife decided to take her own life. After he found her, he was empty, he was no one, and he was nothing. So he got up and just left; leaving with no cause or purpose.

His speedometer went up, the emotions just ran off of him, he really didn't care anymore at all. The needle was getting closer and closer to the 80's and 90's range.

He came into a somewhat small city, with many pedestrians, and not much traffic. Though his state of emotionless was high, he was at least going a safer speed that of 60.

Nicholas ended up doing between 30 and 40 miles per hour through the city. His conscience got the better of him, therefore he decided to be safer.

All it took was a moment of distraction. Nicholas's phone went off. He groaned, and started patting himself down and looking for it. Just as an innocent, unknowing blonde guy bent down in the middle of the road, it happened.

Nicholas didn't entirely stop in time. He did however slam on the breaks to try and prevent this incident from happening.

The guy he ran over, at the time of impact was curled into a ball, protecting his head. The car made most of the impact with his arm chest, and leg that was curled up to protect the hit from the torso.

The guy was sent flying over the top of the car, and when he landed it was on his back in the middle of the road. Nicholas didn't want to go to jail, so he did the dumbest decision he could, he drove off.

Kiba turned back wondering where the hell Naruto was at. When he turned back, he saw Naruto in a ball and a car three inches from him. He heard the impact first, and then he blinked and saw Naruto on the ground behind the car.

The car stopped for a brief second, then the driver slammed on the accelerator leaving town as fast as he came in.

It was silent in the town after the screeching of the car subsided. You could hear a penny drop from a block away. The first one that made sounds was Kiba, and it was a cracked yell of his friends name. "Naruto!"

A shriek came out of a few students' mouths, just as Kiba ran to his friend's side. A bystander called 911, while another ran next to Kiba who was in tears. "Don't touch him! Wait till an ambulance arrives." Kiba's tears ran down his face. By the looks of how badly Naruto was beaten up, it would take a miracle to live.

"Naruto! You better live God Dammit. You can't leave all of us, you're my best friend. Please…Naruto!"

**N.S.**

Sasuke and Shikamaru heard the sounds of sirens coming from the room. The noises had sounded close, so the boys decided to go check it out due to the possibility that it was someone they knew.

Sasuke saw the white and red of the top of an ambulance and a crowd of people. Shikamaru and Sasuke pushed their way through the crowd. When they got toward the center they saw Kiba. Shikamaru called out to him, "Yo, Kiba what's going…" Shikamaru's voice trailed off.

Sasuke's heart sunk, he recognized the blonde hair and orange shirt. Naruto's face was very badly beaten up and bloody it was sort of hard to tell who he was. But Sasuke could tell automatically who it was.

Shikamaru went to Kiba who was in a daze, "What happened?" Kiba's lip trembled, Shikamaru almost yelled at him this time while shaking his friend's shoulder. "Kiba, what happened to Naruto?!"

Kiba's eyes blinked slowly and he let out a soft whisper, "Car…"

Sasuke came closer to Naruto. His knees were weak, and his stomach was becoming sick. A paramedic tried pushing him back, Sasuke looked at her, "No wait! I'm his bo-best friend. Please, let me go with him. I need him, he needs me. Please." People were being ushered around, and tape was being placed up. A few cops came up and started snapping photos of the scene and the skid marks. One cop was talking to Kiba while Shikamaru petted his back.

Sasuke stared at Naruto and he clenched at his chest. A few other paramedics placed him and then lifted him up the gurney; the woman looked at Sasuke's face then nodded. "Alright. Get in the back. But try not to get in the way."

Sasuke looked back at Shikamaru; he was trying so hard to not break down and to help Kiba get through the interview. He wanted to tell all the information to the cop that way they can find the guy who did this. Sasuke yelled over the crowd to his friends. "Call his father, I'm riding in the ambulance, follow us there."

As the gurney went into the back of the ambulance, and it situated in place, Naruto groaned. Sasuke eyes twitched holding back tears, and he climbed into the back of the ambulance.

As they were driving along, the paramedics were trying to get Naruto's vitals up. His face was twisted in pain; Sasuke grabbed his hand trying to sooth him.

"Sasu…ke?" Naruto asked faintly, his eyes slowly opening and his lips trembling.

Sasuke grabbed his hand tightly; he bit his lip trying to fight back the tears. "I'm here. I'm here baby."

The paramedic looked up at Sasuke with an eyebrow raised. Then she smiled realizing that Sasuke was not only her patient's friend. Naruto began to wiggle around, showing signs he was still them when they reached the hospital. Sasuke believed everything would be alright.

The medical personal took Naruto out of the ambulance and into the Emergency Room. The paramedic that let Sasuke take a ride, grabbed him by the arm and she said, "It'll be fine. Just wait in the waiting room and pray. That's all you can do now. I will promise you we'll do the best we can."

**N.S.**

Minato, Shikamaru, and Kiba all arrived about the same time. Minato before he left called Itachi, who said he'd be on his way as fast as he could. Sasuke was watching the fish tank in the waiting room, letting his mind wander. He rubbed his temple against the closest wall and sighed loudly. Minato came up and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, he gave it a light squeeze and Sasuke put his hand on top of Minato's.

Minato hopped to god that he would not have to lose another loved one to a car tragedy, again. Minato's shoulders started to shudder, and his knees began to shake. Sasuke turned around and hugged Mr. Namikaze, trying to comfort him. Minato rested his face against the nape of his son's loved one's neck. Sasuke rubbed his back and whispered, "It'll be ok."

Minato clenched onto him tightly, he understood why his son loved this boy so much.

All they could do now is wait.

**N.S.**

Naruto had been doing fine, all his broken bones were being set, stiches being made, and cuts being cleaned. They had just brought him up to a room and once he had gotten situated in, things began to head south fast. Many things can't be explained. The doctors did everything by the book, they did every protocol, however sometimes they just can't control what the human body will do. The nurse was right on her way to tell the lady at the front desk Naruto was ready to see his guests. However, just as they thought he had gotten stabilized, just as that nurse left to tell his friends and family he was fine, Naruto began to flat line.

"Code Blue, we have a Code Blue in room 201."

**N.S.**

The group heard yells over the intercom and people all running around. They all sat down and looked at one another, "Do you think he's still in the emergency room?" Asked Kiba.

Sasuke sighed and put his head in his hands, "possibly."

They were all waiting around, the silence becoming agonizingly painful. Then they heard a deep voice say, "Hey what is this? Why are we all looking so down and negative? We know that dobe will make it. He's a fighter."

Sasuke looked up and saw his brother with Kisame next to him. Sasuke got up and ran to his older brother and hugged him tightly. Itachi petted his hair, then Itachi looked up at Minato and said, "Mr. Namikaze, are you alright?"

Minato shuddered and clenched his fists on his knees. "I can't lose anyone like this again. The first time…I blame myself. I…I made her to angry that she needed to go take a walk. I should have known better. That was a bad neighborhood to begin with. But when I lost her…it was just like this. She was fine…They stabilized her…she was breathing and fine. But her heart just gave out. I…I…can't lose my boy."

Itachi and Sasuke both went over, sat next to him and hugged Minato and comforted him. Minato, tried to never let anyone see him cry. But he couldn't be strong if he lost his entire family.

For Kiba and Shikamaru this was the first time they saw Sasuke ever be so open and comforting. It was both refreshing and…scary. Kisame started to feel very uncomfortable however during this process. Kisame sat down next to Kiba and Shikamaru. Though Kisame didn't know Naruto personally, he knew that Itachi loved his brother, and that his brother loved this boy with all his heart.

**N.S.**

_Crash cart, I need the crash cart now!_

Naruto opened his eyes, he didn't hurt, he didn't feel pain. It was all white around him.

Was he…

dead?

Was this the great beyond everyone talked about? Naruto looked forward and he saw a woman with long red hair. She was wearing a long light green sundress, sandals, and she had a familiar feel about her, "Mom?"

Kushina turned around, and smiled at her son. "Hello, my little fox." Naruto's eyes began to tear up. His mother smiled at him and held out her arms, her long red hair blowing in the subtle wind.

"Mom!" He ran into her arms and hugged her tightly. She smiled and held him. "Mom, I can't believe it's you!"

Kushina smiled and kissed her son's forehead. She rubbed his back then sighed as she said, "my precious little Naruto. My bright radiant son…You are not going to be here for long."

Naruto's gut twisted at his mother's words. He looked up at her and asked in a questioning tone. "What do you mean?"

She kissed his forehead, "It's not your time yet."

"_Clear!" A voice from a distance said and a pain in Naruto's chest formed. _

Kushina pulled back and looked at her son, "I don't have much time but I have to tell you. I love you and I want you to know I am so very proud of you. Live your life to the fullest, don't ever hold back."

"_Turn it up, ok, clear!" The same voice said again and another shock of pain jolted Naruto's body._

Kushina kissed her son's hand then looked up into his eyes, "Tell Minato I'm fine. I love you both and I will always watch over you." Naruto looked up at his mother, too overwhelmed that he had this short reunion and that he was going to say goodbye all over again. "I also wanted to tell you, I approve of your lifestyle, and I believe Sasuke is the one."

Before the next shock bolted through his chest, Kushina wrote something in his hand and closed his fist. Naruto began to get pulled back by an invisible force.

"_Clear!" Kushina smiled at her son._

"Momma!" Naruto ran towards her with his arm out stretched but reality's pull was too strong.

Before she disappeared from his view she said, "I love you and your father always…goodbye my son."

Naruto's heart rate was back up. Naruto was alive, and the medical personal would make sure he stayed that way.

**N.S.**

After what seemed to be hours, the doctors put Naruto on pain medications and finally let Minato go and see him. Just before they let Minato go and see Naruto, they had told him about how they had almost lost him.

Minato's heart sank, but when they told him they got Naruto stabilized, and on some pain killers, Minato was overjoyed.

The swelling on Naruto's face subsided quite a lot, and mostly there was a bandage on his forehead, a black eye, and a bandage over his broken nose.

Minato wanted to run and attack hug his son, but knowing that he probably has a lot of broken bones, he stuck to hugging just his upper body.

Naruto smiled at his father then he opened his hand and saw something in blue ink written down. Minato looked down at what Naruto was reading and when he saw those words…he knew it could only be one person. The way the e was the only non-cursive letter and how differently the o's were curled…it had to be here. The message was clear as day, it was her saying, Minato's lover's message.

"_Yours in Eternity My Love, Kushina." _

Naruto looked at his father, and he had grabbed his son's hand and they stared at each other in silence.

**N.S.**

Sasuke was finally allowed to see Naruto, alive and awake. Minato came out and patted Sasuke's shoulder. He had a smile that was across his face, but his eyes showed sadness. Sasuke couldn't pin point it down. But Minato told him that he was ready to see him, but however be a bit forewarned that he is not like himself, either due to the meds or the pain.

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Sasuke heard, "It's open," and proceeded to walk in. When Sasuke saw all of the bandages and the sling around his neck, Sasuke thought he was going to drop on his knees. Naruto smiled his big goofy happy grin at him and said, "Hey Sasuke! What's up?"

Sasuke narrowed his eye brows at him and his voice jumped up two octaves, "What's up!?"Naruto grinned and nodded. Sasuke scoffed and said, "You just got hit by a car and you ask me, 'what's up?' Are you even human?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and waved for him to sit next to him. "Baby come here, I'm fine."

Sasuke slowly walked over and when he got close enough Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. Naruto planted a big kiss on his boyfriend's lips and ran his hand through Sasuke's soft raven hair. When he pulled up he smirked, "Big ol' bad Uchiha is worried about me? Come on babe, I'm in destructible."

Sasuke blushed and slapped his wrist, "shut up and kiss me. So that way I know you are alive." Naruto smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

_**A Little Over A Week Later**_

Naruto had stuck his tongue out and made a disgusted sound. He said to himself, "Why does hospital food taste like ass."

He licked his tongue on the back of his wrist and looked up at the clock. He was supposed to have both a doctor evaluate him to see when he's stable enough to leave as well as get a visit from Sasuke.

He turned on the TV and watched static. There was a light knock on the door and he said, "Go ahead, it's not like I can leave this bed anyhow."

Sasuke walked in and what he had in his hand surprised Naruto. Sasuke brought in a guitar. Naruto raised his eyebrow and Sasuke sighed, "I wrote you a song…and a few people had decided to help me learn to play the guitar. It's simple…but I decided I wanted you to hear it."

Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke had bit his lip and took a deep breath, "Ok, here goes nothing."

"_I see your pretty blonde hair, out and bout like you don't even care. You've got, honest beauty and it captivates me every time I look at you with those eyes…your looks are deadly and it's all I can doo…_

_To keep my eeeyees off of you. I dream at night when I'm alone that it's you I hear beside me, but when you come around I can't keep the time from flying, you're the perfect example of pure frustration and I can't help but to notice your love with repetition and it's all I can doo…to keep my eyes off of you._

_If I told you I was crazy would you ever want to be with me, otherwise I would hide it for the rest of my life. In all honesty I never have loved anyone till you came around and turn me upside down, and I'm twistin and turnin, lookin all around, like a deer in head lights with no sense of mind. Eeevery I see your pretty blonde hair, out and bout like you don't even care. You've got, honest beauty and it captivates me every time I look at you with those eyes…your looks are deadly and it's all I can doo… To keep my eeeyees off of you._

_And it's all I can doo… To keep my eeeyees off of you…."_

Sasuke finished out of breath and anxious and he looked up at Naruto who was smiling and blushing. "You keep this up, you'll kick me out of the singing industry."

**[Rikku: #NarutoLives. Come on guys, can I really kill off my main character? This story would be dead if I did. I would be dead if I did. But yes, this is a sad chapter and I had decided to have Sasuke write Naruto a song because when I heard my friend sing this, I had thought it was perfect. So Sasuke's Song is inspired by this song ** watch?v=3NjXxDFADRk **So, change a few words and you have Sasuke's song. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you again in chapter 19.]**


End file.
